Fatal Attraction
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: 10 years ago 2 woman showed up in Konoha with two infants. now 10 years later a forbidden love has bloomed between our favorite Miko and Uchiha. In a Web full of half truths and secrets will they grow stronger or break? *Set after the 4th Shinobi War*
1. Forbidden Fruit

Fatal Attraction Chapter 1: Forbidden Fruit

oOo

In a room lit by dimming candles and the first rays of sun light, two lovers laid together in bed. Their slick bodies pressed against one another, enjoying the silence, bliss filling their very cores.

No words were spoken as they held one another, a sense of harmony and love emanating from their every auras. Their bodies glistened and the air smelt of roses, candles, and sex.

Stunning blue colored eyes opened, glowing with inhuman power, to gaze upon the face of her lover. A dainty clawed hand reached up from around his waist to gently caress his muscular chest. "Morning will be upon us soon, Sasuke." she spoke her voice raw from her cries of pleasure. "You need to get dressed."

Obsidian colored eyes opened, a hazy look within their dark depths, to stare down into the eyes of the female in his arms. He tightened his hold on her, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed snugly into his.

"I grow tired of this." he commented after he finally stood up. He ignored his nudity, bending down to grab his discarded clothing, picking hers up as well, and began to pull his black pants back on.

"You have duties, as do I." was her only response as she sat up, holding the sheets to her chest, her eyes following his naked form hungrily. "You also have a wife."

The remainder of Sakura- his wife, cause a slight pause in his movements before he grunted, slipping his white shirt on, followed by his belt and black cloak. "Let's not talk about that." He said as he sat down on the bed, reaching for his ninja sandals.

A low '_hmm_' was her only reply. Reaching for his gloves he found them missing from their spot beside him. Turning his head he raised a brow, holding his hand out.

A smirked graced her lovely red lips, her hand waving his gloves around gently. She grabbed his hand with her free one, allowing the sheets to fall to her waist. Sasuke's eyes immediately glued themselves to her bare breast, his mouth going dry at the sight of her pale mounds as she placed his gloves on for him.

Having finished her task Kagome gave him a wink before settling back down into the bed, pulling the sheets back up to cover herself. Quicker than a civilian's blink of an eye he was on top on her. She gave him a seductive smirk, her eyes locked with his own hungry gaze.

Sasuke's eyes took in the way her long obsidian colored hair, the perfect imitation of a raven's wet wing, spilled around her like a halo. Her eyes, usually a vibrant blue in color, now dark with her passion and mischief. Her skin, moon touched in its blemish free pale color, glistening slightly with sweat.

Bending his head down he captured her red tinted lips in a loving kiss. He could never seem to get enough of her. She was a drug, an addiction that he would gladly allow to take over his life. Never had he met a woman like her. She was passionate and fiery, strong and powerful. She could have enough determination and ambition to put both him and Naruto to shame if she wanted! She was simply amazing in his eyes, one of a kind. There was no other woman as perfect for him as her, of that he held no doubt.

At times he caught himself wondering how he had gotten as far as he was without meeting her sooner. Not one day went by that he didn't think about her. Her voice haunted his dreams, soothing him. Her eyes constantly flashed in his mind, beckoning him. She was a mighty distraction but he didn't care.

He blamed Kakashi for this. His Sensei- who at the time had been Hokage, decided to create a power house team to help with any rogues and threats to the village while it was still recovering from the Third Shinobi War. Sakura had originally been part of the team but she decided to take herself off duty to become a house wife and mother. Kagome and her family appeared a week after that, after having passed interrogation and securing a visa she had taken Sakura's spot.

And if he were to be honest with himself, her looks were what caught his eye first. She had the looks and attitude of an Uchiha. Her eyes- even though they were blue, were dark enough to pass for a smoky black at a quick glance. Unlike his wife...

How he wished he had met Kagome before he had married Sakura. He would have married her instead. She was everything he had ever wanted in a female. Sometimes he wondered if he should just break everything off with Sakura to be with her. Shaking his head he pushed all thoughts of the pink haired woman out of his head to focus on his little lover.

Kagome's hand reached up to grip the back of his neck before moving to fist his hair. She spread her legs to bring him closer and wrap them around his waist. "Always so insatiable." she commented at feeling his erection.

He smirked grinding his bulge into her covered core. "Like you're one to talk."

She moaned before bringing his head down and their lips meet again. A hungry starved kiss, as if they didn't just have sex.

Sasuke's hand traveled down her silk clad leg to push up the sheet, leaving her leg bare. His hand then traveled back up her leg reveling in the softness of her skin. Pulling away reluctantly she pushed at his chest. "The sun is almost up and as much as I would love to keep you in bed all to myself, you need to return before Sarada wakes up and notices you're not home."

He sighed. "Fine. I will see you at the Academy." he said before he vanished.

Stretching slightly she sighed in content. That man... He was something else. She just couldn't seem to resist him. Everything about Sasuke just called to her. It had been like that since the beginning. It was a miracle she had lasted as his friend for so long in the beginning.

Rubbing her face into her pillows she inhaled Sasuke's scent. Lightning and burning wood. It was as if she were standing outside during a thunderstorm surrounded by fire with how strong the scent clung to him.

Signing she debated on getting up. "A bath does sound lovely." she mused, standing up to don on her silk robe. But before she could make her way to the bathroom a knock on the door stopped her. "Enter." She said, already knowing who it was.

The door opened, a figure dressed in a simple white yukata stepping into her room. Kagome went about, opening her bathroom door and turning on the water, allowing the tube to fill.

"How long do you intend to keep playing this game of yours."

Kagome turned to the female now standing behind her. She stared at the woman who resembled her so much with a lazy yet satisfied look on her face.

"What game, _sister_?"

Hard chocolate brown eyes narrowed in irritation. "Do not lose yourself to that man. He is married. He is beyond your reach." seeing her reincarnation's lack of care she shook her head. "_Kagome_."

Kagome looked into her incarnates eyes and countered. "I am a grown woman, Kikyo."

"That is beside the point." Kikyo snapped at her. "You are a priestess! Do you think our so called _friends_ will accept this affair of yours?" She commented. "Where have all you morals gone?"

When she remained silent Kikyo shook her head. So much had changed in the 10 years they had been in Konoha. The only thing she was uncertain of was if these changes were for the better or for the worst.

Kikyo turned to leave. "I only ask one thing of you, Kagome. Do not fall in love. He is like the forbidden fruit, not meant for your touch. If things turn out for not then what will you do then? He has a wife, a child with her. Will you really allow yourself to become the other woman once more?" was all she said before she left.

A deep angered growl rumbled from her room and down the halls.

oOo

Review please!

oOo

Edited 8/3/16


	2. Picture Perfect Jealousy

Fatal Attraction Chapter 2: Picture Perfect Jealousy

oOo

When he finally made it home Sasuke saw his daughter in the kitchen. Her dainty feet swingy absently under the table as she ate her plate of food.

"Good morning Father." Sarada spoke from her seat at the dining table, a smile on her face at seeing her father.

Sasuke nodded to his daughter. "Where is your mother?" he asked as he searched the kitchen for the pink haired wife of his.

"She's still sleeping so I made myself my own breakfast." Sarada answered pushing her red rimmed glasses back up her nose.

A quick exhale of the nose was the only indication of her fathers annoyance. Even after all these years Sakura still liked sleeping in. She had gotten better during their teenage almost adult years but after she had decided to retire from the life of a ninja she slowly settled back into the habit of sleeping in late.

"Hn." He took a moment to analyze his daughter. Her short black hair and dark eyes gave away her heritage. She was a polite child and very quiet unless provoked. He cringed slightly at her pink/red outfit- her mothers influence. His only consolation was that she carried his coloring.

"I tried waking her up but she remained asleep. You could try if you want."

If it were up to him he would have left Sakura sleeping but he knew his daughter far too well. Sarada wanted her mother there to see her come out of the academy as a Genin. Grunting his walked out the kitchen and make his way to his and his wife's room.

"Sakura." he called as he stood in front of her sleeping form. His eyes closed in annoyance when all he got was a snore and for her to turn over on her stomach.

"Sakura!" he raised his voice and like magic she shot up.

"Uh! What!" she screamed startled. Blinking the blurriness from her eyes she turned to see Sasuke grabbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Sasuke! Where the hell have you been!"

A cold glare settled upon his face. He already knew where this was going. "Get dressed." He ordered.

"Not until you tell me where the hell you were last night! Were you with that bitch Karin! Or was it Ino!"

"Enough Sakura!" Sasuke snarled as he gripped her upper arm tightly. He was tired of her accusing him of something he had never down with Karin or Ino. "Now isn't the time for you damn jealousy. Sarada graduates from the academy today and I will not have you spoil my daughters happiness. We leave in 5 minutes, get ready." He hissed, releasing her.

"Ah!" She screamed in frustration, chucking a pillow at him.

Already predicting the flying object Sasuke used the Body Flicker technique to stand at the door, _away_ from Sakura.

Making his way back to the kitchen he saw Sarada still sitting down and eating. Taking three deep breaths to calm his anger he made his way to her. "Are you all set?" he questioned as he sat down at the table and took the offered piece of omelet from his daughter.

"Yes. Did you get her to wake up?"

"Yes."

She gave a sigh of relief. "Good. I wanted her there with me."

"And what of me?" He asked trying to steer the subject away from her mother.

Sarada smiled up at him. "I knew you would be here. You're always there for me." her smile widened when he placed a calloused hand on her head in affection.

The moment was broken, however, when Sakura nosily made her way over.

"I'm ready!" She snapped at him as she ran into the kitchen stumbling as she fought to get her boot on.

"Let's go!" Sarada exclaimed with a smile, grabbing both her parents hands a dragging them out the door with her.

The walk to the academy was tense as Sakura glared at her husband. Life with Sasuke was a far cry from how she dreamed. She thought she would be happily married with him but now she regretted it. Ever since he cheated on her with Karin life hadn't been the same. She just knew he was cheating on her again and she knew it had to be with that red haired freak or Ino-pig! Just wait till she got her hands on those two-

The sound of the academy children had her pull away from her thoughts. She smiled slightly when she saw Boruto with Naruto and Hinata who had little Kimawari in her arms.

To the side she saw Ino with Sai and their son Inojin. They were standing next to Shikamaru and Temari with their son Shikadai, who was arguing with Choji and Karui's daughter Chocho.

They walked over to Naruto and his family. While Sasuke along with Sarade talked with Naruto, Sakura made small talk with Hinata and her daughter all the while sending glares at Ino.

"Hey! Taisho! Maru!" Boruto suddenly shouted as he ran over to greet his two best friends who were walking over with their mother and aunt. Sakura had seen these children around the village. They were known for their large fan clubs and impressive skills.

InuTaisho, or as he was commonly referred to as Taisho, had wild blue black hair that fell mysteriously into his stunning blue eyes, contrasting greatly with his tanned skin. A small grin slide on to his face as he met Boruto half way.

Then came his older twin brother Sesshomaru or Maru as most people called him. Now she believed he must take after his father- whoever he was, because he looked nothing like Kagome. His hair fell to his upper waist in a waterfall of silver. Unlike his brother he was a fairly tanned while his eyes were that of molten lava.

They were a handsome due and she had no doubt that with time they would only grow more gorgeous.

Then came their mother and aunt who quite possibly could be two of the fairest beauties in the lands. The mother, Kagome, had knee length silky blue black colored hair. It was plain to see who Taisho got his eyes from, hers being the same deep blue, only cold and old in appearance, brought out more by her long shoot colored lashes.

Kikyo happened to be her older twin sister. Kikyo's hair was a deep black with hints of indigo, falling down pass her thighs, held in a ponytail with two locks of hair elegantly made to loop at the sides of her face. Her skin rivaled that of snow and her eyes although brown seemed to glow a caramel color, brought out by her long lashes, but they were cold and guarded. Her red lips seemed to be stained by red wine and made her look paler but in an elegant way.

Sakura shivered as they neared. She never could feel comfortable near the Higurashi Sisters. They were just so cold and frightening. Kikyo was cynical and cutthroat. She never bowed down to anyone, speaking her mind no matter the damage her words could cause. There was just something about Kikyo that reminded Sakura about death. Kagome was no better than her sister. She was ruthless and contemptuous at times, very cold and scornful when she wanted to be too. Together they were a dangerous duo, a duo that just rubbed Sakura wrong. She's been told by Naruto and her daughter that they were nice when alone but she didn't believe that.

Her eyes trailed to the boys. She shook her head at their outfits, always matching. Taisho wore black pants and a black shirt with a fishnet undershirt underneath. Sesshomaru wore had on the same thing but without the fishnet.

"Boruto." Taisho greeted as he bumped fist with the hokage's son.

Boruto nodded to Sesshomaru knowing he wasn't into the whole fist bump greeting like his brother. He then turned to the twin's mother and aunt, blushed bright red as his gave caught Kagome's.

"Kikyo-Sama. K-Kagome-S-sama..."

Kikyo nodded to Boruto. "Hello Bolt." she greeted using his nickname. "Are you ready to become a Genin?" she asked.

"I sure am!" He exclaimed holding his fist close to his chest in determination.

Kagome nodded. "I have no doubt, you will pass."

Bolt nodded quickly as he gently kicked his shoe to the ground in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed as he watched his son shamelessly blush at Kagome's compliment. "How cute! His first crush!"

Bolt gave a shot his father a nasty glare, stomping his foot on the ground. "Shut up!" He growled at his father. Throwing another quick glare his way Bolt turned to ignore him.

Kikyo gave a quiet sigh as she placed a comforting hand upon the boys blond head. She could do nothing but offer him silent comfort as he brewed in his anger at his father.

He gave her a small smile.

Sasuke shook his head at his Godson. He would have to talk to the boy and Naruto for the matter. A tug on his cloak had him glance down to see Kagome's kids.

"Sasuke-Same." Taisho spoke as he frowned. "You promised to help train my brother and I today-"

"And we heard Kikyo say you and mother had a mission-"

"Would you train with us when you return?" (AN: Underline means they spoke at the same time together.)

Amusement filled Sasuke's eyes as he listened to them finish each other's sentences. He placed a hand on both of their heads and nodded. His eyes locked with Kagome's as he spoke. "Of course I will and so will you Mother."

Said woman smirked as she shook her head. "So demanding." InuTaisho returned to her side in an instant to preen under her attention and affection. "But rest assured once we return Sasuke and I will help train you."

Sesshomaru stayed where he was, content to stay standing with Sasuke who still has his hand on his white haired head.

Sakura watched the display with hidden jealousy that grew the more she watched Sasuke and Sesshomaru walk to stand beside Kagome and InuTaisho. The picture perfect family image they made made her sick. The only oddball was Sesshomaru but even he managed to pull it off with his Uchiha-like attitude. Looking at her daughter and all the others around her she realized Sesshomaru was not the oddball, she was. Every one else looked like a big happy family while she stood alone.

Sneering she stomped away. She just needed to get away from everyone for a few minutes.

Naruto's eyes flashed with a look of seriousness as he watched her leave before he too vanished. He would have to talk with Sasuke.

Kikyo ignored the jealous aura that engulfed the pink haired woman and acted as if nothing had happened. So turning, satisfied by bolt's forgotten anger, she turned to Kagome. "It is already 8 you have a mission. I will stay waiting for the boys."

Kagome gave a sad smile as she hugged her boys. "I'm sorry I won't be here to congratulate you on becoming Genin. When I come back we can all go out to eat for some Oyakodon and Soba noodles." The twins immediately perked at the promise of their favorite dishes.

While they cheered Kagome paused, turning her head to see Sarada staring sadly at them. Seeing no sign of Sakura she guessed it was safe to assume she was sad that her mother left and seeing Kagome promise to celebrate with the twins made her sadder.

"If you want you can come as well, Sarada. Eat some Dango perhaps?" She said smirking, knowing she had the girl at 'Dango'.

"I would love to Kagome-sama, thank you!"

Kagome nodded before kneeling down in front of her twins taking out a necklace. "Should you need me, simply push your energy into this necklace." They took the peice of jewelry in wonder, thanking her as Maru pocketed the necklace.

Kagome chuckled as she turned to Sasuke. "Are you ready?" she questioned.

With a nod of his head he turned to his daughter and wife who had just returned. "Sarade, good luck. Sakura don't bother waiting up for me."

"Thank you father."

"Let us be on our way then." Sasuke said.

The blue eyes beauty smirked. "Try to keep up." she taunted as she vanished in a swirl of petals.

Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement as he gave chase. "You're on."

Sakura growled. She really wished things were different between her and Sasuke. She wished she was still on mission calls but she wasn't anymore. She wished she was on the same team as Sasuke instead of Kagome. She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of the other woman. She may have finally surpassed Tsunade but compared to Kagome she felt so worthless in power and beauty. Yes during the Fourth Shinobi War she was on par with Sasuke and Naruto but now both men were stronger. Then came Kagome, who while Kakashi was Hokage was teamed up with Sasuke and Naruto. She was so strong!

"If only she would just die." She grumbled turning to leave once more.

A fine brow rose up and into her hairline as Kikyo caught her mumbled words. That girl would be trouble she thought as she watched her leave. But no matter, if she tried anything Kikyo would eliminate her.

oOo

Review please!

oOo

Edited 8/3/16


	3. Only You Kagome

Fatal Attraction Chapter 3: Only You Kagome

oOo

Kagome and Sasuke returned in good spirits. Both grinned at each other as they made witty remarks at one another, ignoring the gaping faces of all who saw. The villagers watched as Sasuke and Kagome poked fun at each other. It was a rare sight because not even with their Hokage did he seem so relaxed and playful. They noted how perfect they seems to be together, a perfect couple.

Kagome smirked at Sasuke enjoying the way he eyes traveled discreetly up and down her body. Evan after their little tryst during the end of their mission he was still craving the taste of her skin.

Their mission was executed to perfection with no problems. Of course this came as no surprise to Naruto as he listened in to the mission report. Kagome and Sasuke complimented each other oddly enough. Unlike the original Team 7 that created the new Three Way Dead Lock, the blue eyed beauty and his friend seemed to have created a very strong bond. When he was on a team with the two Naruto noticed the growing attraction on Sasuke's part and he didn't blame him with how amazing Kagome was. He just wished Sasuke would just spare Sakura from the pain of knowing he was with another.

"The scroll." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a red scroll.

Naruto nodded in thanks. "Thank you. Sasuke I need to have a word with you and you are all set Kagome thanks."

Once she was gone, saying something about taking the kids out to eat, Naruto turned to look at his best friend and brother. "Do you ever plan on telling Sakura? Or even stopping for that matter?" his face was set in a serious expression and Sasuke knew not to reply with his usual snide comments.

Sighing the Sharingan user sat down. "I have no intentions of stopping what is going on between Kagome and I." he answered honestly. "There is something about her that just attracts me like a moth to a flame. She is different from the rest. I find myself actually enjoying her presence."

"And Sakura?"

"Sakura and I... I do not love her. I made that clear to her years ago, and we came to an understanding. I never have loved her, I tried but I could not. I married her because..." he paused unable to find the right words.

Leaning back into his chair Naruto spoke. "You knew no one would accept you like she did at the time. She was the only option left to revive your clan and for a chance to live a comfortable life."

Nodding the obsidian haired male continued. "I have come to respect her and her power, that is all. Sarada is the only reason I stay. I wish for her to have a family, unlike me." The haunted look in his friend's eyes made Naruto's sternness lesson just the slightest.

"But keeping this a secret will only make things worse Teme. Sooner or later you will be found out and I doubt Sakura or Sarada will be happy."

"Are you saying I should just tell Sakura?"

"I'm not saying anything. All I am doing is suggesting. Either terminate this affair of yours or end things with Sakura. Take control of things while you can."

Sitting silently in though Sasuke nodded. "And if I choose her?"

Naruto smiled as he got up and patted his friends back. "I stand by you but I will warn you I won't abandon Sakura either just as I won't turn my back to Kagome."

Thinking long and hard Sasuke nodded as he came to a conclusion before he smirked at Naruto. "Since when did you get so wise Dobe? I'm surprised you said something so smart. Now if you'll excuse me I have some children to congratulate." and he transported away before the fireworks.

One.  
Two.  
Three.

"Teme! Get back here coward!"

oOo

"Again." Kagome ordered as she charged at her boys who barley had any time to grab their blades and counter her attack. Both boys worked as a team as they fought their hardest to one up their mother. Maru with his predatory swiftness and speed managed to create an opening for his brother. Taisho who held the brute force used his speed to charge at the opening.

Kagome smirked as she gracefully turned only getting the bottom on her fighting kimono nicked. She then flipped in the air avoiding the head on collision that would inevitably happen.

Two pained cries reached her ears. Turning she shook her head. Both boys were clutching their foreheads in pain, eyes slightly watery. Shaking her head once more she kneeled down next to them. Bringing both hands up to their heads, blue energy engulfed her hands, glowing brightly as she soothed their pain.

"You need learn to control that strength and speed of yours, my son. Not only did you used more strength then needed but you used more speed then you can control ."

The black haired boy bowed his head in shame. "Sorry Mother." he said before picking up his stance again.

As they resumed training Taisho asked when Sasuke would come. Kagome gave no answer as she fixed her clothing because she herself did not know. Watching her son's engaging in a mock battle she made note of what needed improvement.

Taisho pull no punches with his brother, and being the more emotionally driven one, he allowed his frustration at not being able to beat Maru control his movements. He became jerky and sloppy.

Maru was no better. He sometimes allowed himself to become cocky, letting his guard down once or twice. This allowed for him to be hit just as much as he was hitting Taisho.

All in all the two needed work, especially when it came to team work. She blamed her deceased father-in-law. He sired two stubborn and arrogant males for children and now her own son's seemed to follow in that path. Maybe it was hereditary?

"They're improving."

Turning her head to look over her shoulder she flashed Sasuke a small smirk. "They still need work but yes, they have improved."

Stepping further into the dojo Sasuke came to stand beside her. He chuckled as Taisho managed to hit Maru, the silver haired boy in retaliation tripped his brother.

The fighting due stopped, seeing him beside their mother. Twin grins from ear to ear stretched across their faces as they raced to him.

"Sasuke-Sama! Come spar with us!" Taisho exclaimed in excitement.

"We could use your help with our Lightning Jutsu's." Sesshomaru spoke as he lowered his blade.

Nodding at the boys Sasuke motioned to Kagome. "I need to speak with your Mother first." he said but at seeing the slight deflate of their shoulders he quickly spoke. "Then I shall come back to help you train but first," he ruffled both of their head, messing up their already messy hair even more. "Congratulations on becoming Genin." They beamed up at him before being shooed away by their mother to continue training.

As she watched her children and lover interact with a critical eye, Kagome came to the conclusion that, should Sasuke and her ever end their affair, she would know not what to do with her son's. Her eldest who was most like his father in almost every way, looked up to Sasuke secretly, but Maru hid his reverence well. Ryujin was no different. He just showed his want to be near Sasuke freely and without care of who was there to witness it.

She followed Sasuke as he led her to her own private gardens. Both of them walked to the bridge that crossed her koi pond and led further into a lake. They went to the small open platform in the center and sat in silence. Kagome leaned over the edge, observing the fish, waited for Sasuke to talk.

A mother duck and her ducklings swam close and allowed her to caress their heads, uncaring of the deadly clawed fingers that could so easily kill them. She briefly wondered why she even bother filing them to a point and for that she blamed InuKimi, her Mother-in-Law. That cynical demoness was a menace when it came to Kagome looking the part of Lady of The West. She insisted on making Kagome looking as much as a Demoness as she could- something about not appearing human to the Youkai Courts.

"Naruto knows."

She froze for a second, Sasuke's words cutting through her train of thought, before relaxing. "He is far smarted then everyone thinks." Kagome commented. She should have known that Naruto would notice sooner or later, he was far smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

Sasuke's eyes softened the slightest as he saw one small duck quack its displeasure at her having stopped petting it. He calmly reached out and scratched the back of the duckling's neck, giving a small chuckle. It showed him that not everyone or everything feared him, because he was human and not a demon like some still thought.

"He said for me to either terminate our relationship or leave Sakura."

"And what do you plan to do? Will you leave your wife or will you stop what is going on between us?"

Her voice, he noticed, had gone hard. She did not like her things being taken from her nor did she like when she had no choice in matters. She turned to Sasuke and searched his eyes. "He made a valid question. What will you do?"

Sighing he closed his eyes. "I have never loved Sakura and she knows this. The only reason I have stayed was for our daughter." he opened his eyes to stare at her. He brought his hand to caress her face. "_You_ on the other hand... I do not know. I am attracted to you like no other, I enjoy my time with you, and I look forward to spending time with you and the twins."

His hand left her face as he stood. "For years my sole purpose was vengeance. I betrayed everyone who ever loved and believed in me to chase after my brother. When I finally found out the truth and when I decided to protect this village I was still feared. But Sakura was the only woman who accepted me. I had wished for a family and for a second chance so when the opportunity arose, I took it. These past couple of years have been so different compared to my life before you came here, attracting me to you with such ferocity. I don't understand anything anymore. You have completely changed my life. And it is safely to say that I hold no intentions of ending things with you. I never imagined finding someone like you nor experiencing these unknown feelings but I find that I don't mind. I want you and only you."

Struck by his words Kagome remembered words from the past.

"_I understand not what it is that attracts me to you Miko. You draw me to you like a moth to the flame. Your power calls to me, yearning. I never imagined myself capable of love. It is a foreign emotion to me, yet I find myself uncaring of the consciences that would surely fallow. I yearn for you Miko, I wish for none but you, Kagome_."

His declaration was similar to her mate's she noticed with a small amount of longing. But that longing was small compared to the overwhelming feeling of relief she felt.

"Sasuke." she whispered noticing that he had gotten closer to her. She was staring at his waist. His hand extended down to help her up. Reaching out their hands intertwined as he helped her slid up his body. She vaguely noticed he was an inch or two taller than her. Their eyes connected as they held each other's gazes, unknown emotions swimming within.

"Kagome." his voice dropped down to a low timber. She shivered at the raspy tone his voice held. One of his hands returned to caress her face as he leaned down.

Their lips met and the outside world became nothing more. Their tongues fought in a battle for dominate that Sasuke easily won. His hand fell from her face only to settle around her waist to bring her closer to him just as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They forgot about all their problems. The only thing that matte to them as they kissed was one another. They lost themselves in the passion as the kiss grew more heated and intense.

A gasp from behind them made them quickly separate. They turned to see a sweaty pair of twins starring at them in shock. Maru sighed as he held his head with one hand and shook it. Ryujin on the other hand dropped his sword as his mouth hung open before his lips spread into a big grin.

"Yes!"

oOo

Review

oOo

Edited 8/3/16


	4. Realizations Hurt I

Fatal Attraction Chapter 4: Realization Hurts

oOo

Sakura's fist clenched as she listened to the village gossip. For a few days now Sasuke had not been home at all. The Uchiha Compound had been renovated and was combined with the Namikaze compound that was conveniently located right next to the abandoned Uchiha property. With the merge of property Naruto and Sasuke now allowed others to live on their land which was unfortunate for her because they noticed Sasuke's lack of interest in her and now the villagers noticed this and rumors spread like wildfire!

"What a cute picture Sasuke-Sama and Kagome-Sama make with the kids! It is a shame he's married."

"I heard he was leaving his wife!"

"Kaname said she heard from Kai, who heard from Haru, who heard from Jin that Kagome and Sasuke were caught gazing at each other with passion!"

With a cry of anger Sakura stormed away. The whispers of some Shinobi and civilians reached her ears.

"Poor girl, unrequited love. She has always chased the Uchiha. It's sad he never loved her enough to stay with her."

"Think she's going to find her husband and his partner?"

"If she did I would pay to see that. But we know the outcome."

Reaching her home Sakura slammed the door open and closed ignoring the pictured on the wall that fell and shattered. Running to her room she hurled herself on the bed and screamed.

"I knew it!" she screamed as she tore her neat bed apart. Feathers flew everywhere as she slammed her pillow repeatedly. "He's cheating on me with the freak! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! He's probably with Karin and Ino too! Argh! Sasuke you cheater!"

As she ranged and raved she bumped in to the nightstand, dropping everything on it. Reaching down she grabbed the picture lying face-up on the floor having caught her attention.

It was a picture of Sasuke, a current one, with Naruto and unfortunately Kagome in it as well. Naruto was in the middle with a cheesy smile as his arms wrapped around Kagome and Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke stood with his arms crossed and a small smirk as his chin was turned up in a 'mightier than thou' pose. Kagome had her hands on her hips and wore a smirk. But what cause Sakura's finger to tighten and break the glass was Kagome and Sasuke's eyes. They were both looking at each other through the corner of their eyes instead of at Naruto as she originally thought, and those smirks which she had believed to be also aimed at Naruto were truly aimed at each other. How could she have been so stupid?!

"It can't be..." She couldn't help but think back to all the times Sasuke had blown her off for training or for no reason at all. Kagome also always was brought up or involved in something one way or another. Then she remembered when she walked in to Naruto's office one day last year and caught Sasuke and Kagome together, alone, and both flush and clothing rumpled.

Rage seem to cloud her mind as the glass on the frame and glass finally shattered to pieces in her hands.

That bitch.

oOo

Sarada tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her dad to answer her. It had been a simple yes or no question, it was not that hard. Like her father in his youth her patience grew thin.

"Well? Are what the villagers saying true? Are you really leaving mother for Kagome-Sama?"

All she wanted to know was the truth. She wanted to know if the villagers were just a bunch of gossipers with nothing else to do but talk about her father or with they were telling the truth. So she went to the Kagome's home knowing he would most likely be there with her.

Sasuke sighed wishing he had a mission. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with his daughter, well not yet at least. Briefly he wondered if word had gotten to Sakura yet seeing as Sarada already knew.

"Sarade things between your mother and I have never been simple nor easy."

She nodded her head showing she was listening. Seeing the similarities between his daughter and himself he silently wondered how bad he was at that age.

"When I returned to the village after leaving-" he was stopped by Kagome and Kikyo walking into the room. Both were covered in cuts and blood from training.

Kikyo paused and a look of understanding flashed across her face as she grasped the situation rather quickly. She gave Sasuke a quick glare before she turned to leave. Kagome, seeming to have caught on to what was going on tried to leave with Kikyo but Sarada saw them.

"Can we talk Lady Kagome? This conversation involves you as well."

Said woman sighed and nodded. Moving to sit down on the coach she motioned for her to continue.

"Are you involved with my father?" the question was so sudden Kagome had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't sleeping.

"What brought this on Sarada?" she questioned her eyes finding Sasuke's and a silent message of 'I will tell her' was conveyed.

Sarada gave them both a flat look. "I may be 13 but I'm not stupid." the deadpanned face she gave both adults looked so much like Sasuke's that Kagome gave a small laugh.

Turning to the only Uchiha male alive Kagome spoke. "How about this Sarada. Let your father speak with you first and then I shall answer any questions you still may have for me." she bargained as she stood but a wave of nausea hit her.

"Kagome!"

Gripping the small table Kagome tried to move her limbs but they shook making her sit back down. She tried to reassure them that she was fine but Sasuke was having none of it.

If she thought she was dizzy before then her world was spinning when Sasuke picked her up and began to carry her away.

"Give me a minute Sarada. Let me get her to her bed and I'll be back to talk."

Kagome groaned as she lied her head down on his chest and brought her hand to rest on his shoulders.

Watching her father tenderly carry the raven haired woman, who she had come to known as a confident made the claims around the village seem more plausible. It was strange seeing as she had never seen her father or her mother acting tenderly like they do.

Softly glaring at him Kagome huffed as she tried to get up. "I said I was fine." Sasuke frowned as he pushed her back down gently.

"You are not. You look pale and almost fainted."

"But I feel fine now!" she argued as she moved to get back up but another wave of dizziness hit her. Sasuke quickly caught her and set her back down on the bed.

"Kagome." he warned his eyes narrowing.

The source of his irritation huffed as she turned around to curl up to her pillow enjoying the scent of Lightning and cinnamon, Sasuke's smell.

"I will only take a while and once I am finished talking to Sarada I'll bring you some food." but he got no response. Leaning over he noticed she had fallen asleep.

"Silly girl." he whispered as he left.

Sighing Kagome sat back up but made no move to get up from the bed. Lying against her headboard she turned her head to look outside her window.

A sharp pain shot out though her chest, her heart giving a painful jerk. She raised her hand to rest on her chest certain Kikyo was feeling the same pain and would be looking for her later.

Once the pain subsided she lied back down and this time she actually fell asleep.

Returning to the living room Sasuke saw that Sarada had moved to sit down in a chair next to the window. She looked like she was in deep thought and he was reluctant to brake it. Hell, he was reluctant to even have this damn conversation with her but he was no coward.

"Sarada." he called out as he moved to sit at the window. His daughter turned to look at him and nodded.

"Are you or are you not involved with Kagome-Sama. There has been much talk around the compound and the village."

Was there any use in denying the claims Sasuke silently asked himself. But then he remembered Itachi. All the lies. He would not lie to his daughter! Although not the same situation it was still lying and as he learned all those years ago lies lead to pain.

"Yes I am involved with her."

oOo

Review

oOo

Edited 8/3/16


	5. Realizations Hurt II

Fatal Attraction Chapter 5: Realization Hurts II

oOo

Sarada's breath hitched. "So it's true..." tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over. "Why?" she asked. The betrayal she felt made her heart drop to her stomach. When her father began to talk again she listened carefully. She may have felt hurt but she would try not to act irrationally like surely her mother would when she found out. But that didn't change the fact that she was a girl who was now hurt by her father's words.

"Between Kagome and I is something that neither of us understand. This attraction between us is strong and I have no intention of stopping what is happening." he said as he turned away from the window as it started to rain. He knew his daughter was smarter than most and hoped she would understand. He would not lie to her and he would not sugarcoat anything, not when the half-truths could be so easily distorted by anyone who knew anything.

Anger soon replaced the betrayal Sarada felt as she too stood to stand before her father. As her eyes stared into his guilt began pooling into his heart as he saw the hurt in her eyes. The way her obsidian colored eyes shined with the slightest hint of water made him rethink his choice before he came to the conclusion that he was doing the right thing by telling her the complete truth.

"So you're just going to leave mother and me! Is it because you want a son! Do you not want me anymore?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as question after question shot out at him from his daughter's mouth. "What are- Sarada!" he shouted out as she ran out the large home. Running after her he gave chase in the rain.

Cursing to himself he acknowledged that he trained her well. Sarada managed to evade him time after time. Then again he wasn't the only one who helped trained her, Kakashi, who had a strange bond with his daughter, showed Sarada a thing or two before she entered the Academy.

Running blindly Sarada let her tears fall silently to mingle with the rain ignoring her glasses as they slipped off her face and fell to the ground. The words of some spiteful villagers played in her head. Their confident words saying her father would have preferred a son. Then she remembered listening in on a conversation her mother was having with Hinata. Her mother was positive Sasuke hated her for giving him a daughter. She believed that was one of the reasons her father was cheating on her. Maybe they were right, maybe she was the problem.

Without her glasses Sarada ran blindly. Unfortunately for her, she had glasses for a reason and that was how her father managed to catch her.

Sasuke's stronger arms wrapped around his daughter as he held her from behind. Soon she was crying hunched over in his arms and hitting at his gloved hands, crying why.

"Some villagers say it's a shame I was not male. Are you ashamed? Is what mom said true, do you really hate her for giving you a daughter? Is that why you cheat? Do you even love me?"

Turning her in his arms he enveloped her tighter as he allowed himself to slide to the ground, bringing Sarada into his lap. Rocking her he allowed his mask of indifference to slip as he rocked her in his arms. His eyes softened as his voice took on a gentle tone.

"I do love you Sarada. You are my child. My daughter. You are the only good thing that has truly ever happened to me these past 13 years. I will not lie to you. I did want a son, but if I could go back and change anything I would not because then I wouldn't have you." he reasoned. "As for the villagers and your mother, what they don't know is that it is rare for a female Uchiha to be born. You are not a shame but a miracle, my beautiful miracle."

"You don't regret me? Then why are you with another woman?" she asked as she relaxed slightly and enjoyed the way his fingers combed through her hair.

"I could never regret you. Know that your mother is wrong. I have never been with anyone else but Kagome, I swear to you on my family's souls, she is the only one." He promised. As he combed his fingers through her hair he placed a gentle kiss upon her head. "Your mother and I talked before we married. I told her I did not love her, that I doubt I ever wood. Even knowing this she still insisted on marrying me. We married without love. Your mother had to have known that sooner or later I would find someone. But that doesn't in anyway transfer to you Sarada, I will never stop loving you, my Musume."

He made her sit up and reached into his cloak to pull out her glasses. "You dropped these." Slipping them on her face his hand lingered on her cheek for a moment. He allowed her to see his unguarded visible eye, for her to see the truth within his dark colored orb. Gasping softly Sarada lunged at her father and hugged him. Sasuke hugged her back tightly before he picked her up and began to walk back to Kagome's home.

"I'm sorry Daddy and I understand but I don't know if I can accept this."

"And I do not expect you to accept it. It's hard to swallow and I understand that. I would have done the same thing if in your position."

The rest of the walk to Kagome's home was silent and soon Sarada feel asleep. Once he arrived he made his way up the stairs and to a spare guest room. Holding Sarada in one arm he opened the door and stepped in. He was about to place her in the bed when he realized she was wet and would catch a cold if not dried up. Flaring his Chakra slightly he waited and in no time Kikyo appeared at the door.

"I was hoping Kagome would come." he said.

Kikyo gave a small grunt as her eyes landed on his and his daughters soaked forms. "What is it." she demanded softly so she would not wake up Sarada. Her steps were silent as she walked to the bathroom and came back with a towal.

"She needs to be changed. I would change her but she is too old for me to help change her clothing anymore." he answered.

"Very well. Leave." She commanded as she opened the closet and took out a small light blue silk yukata with lime green butterflies.

His eyes narrowed at the command as Kikyo took his daughter from his arms and began to change her. Turning around to give his daughter privacy he addressed Kikyo.

"What is your problem." he demanded.

Sharp brown eyes narrowed as her voice reached his ears, no longer a low whisper but full of her disdain for him. "That is none of your concern." She snapped as she tied the sash to Sarada's yukata closed.

For years Kikyo had always seemed to harbor animosity towards Sasuke and he had no idea why. They were fine in the beginning when she was civil towards him but now she treated him like a peasant and he did not like it.

Once or twice the thought that it was his relationship with Kagome that made her hate him crossed his mind before it was quickly discarded. The thought once again came to mind but he voiced it this time.

Her cruel chuckle was his only response before she spoke after a minute of silence. She had finished with changing his daughter and turned to him. Sasuke turned to and they stood face to face. He noticed the cold empty look in her eyes as well as her anger.

"You have courage Uchiha I will give you that for thinking you are above Me." her red lips formed into a sneer. "End things with Kagome. You are married and have a daughter. I will not allow Kagome to be slandered by this village's inhabitants. Stay away from her."

"That won't be happening. I will not end anything with Kagome even if she tells me too. Sakura and Sarada have nothing to do with your hate of me."

"Oh on the contrary boy, it has everything to do with this; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. But very well continue with your affair but know this," her face was close to his now, her eyes glaring at him as she growled gently. "Should harm come to befall Kagome or her children I shall destroy you." and she spun on her heel her long black hair hitting him and stalked out of the room.

Starring at her in shock Sasuke sneered. "Tch. Whatever."

With one last look at his daughter he stalked out the room and into Kagome's only to notice Kikyo in there. Masking his Charka and aura -something he learned from Kagome, he listened in on the conversation.

*In the room*

Kikyo walked into Kagome's room waking her sister up as the door slammed shut.

"We need to talk." she said as she paced the room. "Get rid of him."

Sighing Kagome sat up. "This again. Kikyo enough."

Stopping her pacing Kikyo spoke. "No Kagome, you fail to see the importance of things. We are not from here. This is not our home. We are not bound by time. We have duties! There is no time for love or men!" she shot off not caring that she was moving from one subject to another.

That seemed to hit a nerve as Kagome's eyes flashed with anger.

"It's always about duty! You once wished to become an ordinary woman and look now! You have the opportunity to live a normal life yet you refuse to take it!"

Letting her anger loose Kikyo shook her head causing her hair to sway around her. "Because you of all people should know by now that we are cursed to the fate of lonely priestess'! Cursed to never find love, cursed to only know pain and sorrow, cursed to a life of loneliness. Do you truly believe that I wish to remain alone without giving this new chance of life a chance? I want to start a new, I want to love again but I know that the minute it happens it will be ripped away from me like everything else! I loved InuYasha and he was ripped from me just as Sesshomaru was taken from you! When will you learn that happiness doesn't last!"

"You are more of a fool that I took you for..." Kagome trailed off as she stood.

"Just as you are still that naïve girl from all those years ago." Kikyo countered.

Blue clashed with brown. The air seemed to be charged with electricity as their anger escalated.

"At least I allow some form of happiness to enter my life and that of my children. What would InuYasha say if he saw the woman you have become today? You are no longer the same, no longer Lady Kikyo of the living nor are you Lady Kikyo of the dead. At least you allowed yourself to love as the dead, at least then you strove to live free of your duties."

Stepping back as if slapped Kikyo stared at her in astonishment. Regaining her composure she finally spoke"... That Kikyo died the moment she was ripped away from all she had ever known and love..." her eyes gained a haunted look as she stared at Kagome.

"And you don't think I died the day Sesshomaru was taken from me, from my children! I know your pain Kikyo, I know it all too well because we are one in the same, we are one."

SMASH!

Kikyo lashed out by throwing Kagome's silver brush at her vanity mirror. Shards flew yet were ignored as both woman glared at one another.

"Then understand what I am trying to save you from! I have seen Hell; I lived in a living Hell for over 4 years Kagome not counting the days I was at rest for even then I was plagued by pain!" Tears slipped down her face as her cheeks gained a rosy hue making her so much more beautiful. With a frustrated cry she wiped at her face.

"I understand Kikyo trust me I do. I know not to fall in love but you need to understand that I want love, even if it will only last for a day, I want to feel loved. Sesshomaru is died and my children need a male in their lives. If not for me I do it for them."

Standing straighter Kikyo gave a sharp node as she walked to the door. Stopping she lowered her head for a second before holding her head high. "Do what you will."

Kikyo jerked the door open and closed it with more force than necessary. Sasuke noticed the tears in her eyes and the dried wetness on her cheeks. The raw pain in her gaze made his anger with her lessen. So she was trying to spare Kagome from pain. But he still didn't understand half the conversation.

Sighing Kagome sat down at the edge of her bed and messaged her temples.

"That was intense." Sasuke commented as he walked in the room. He walked over to her and moved her hands so he could message her temples for her.

Moaning into his touch kagome sighed again. "So you heard."

"Tch."

"Leave it be Sasuke." She said knowing him all too well.

"What did she mean by all that?"

"Nothing." She answered.

"Kagome." Annoyance was clear in his voice at her lack of response.

Leaning up she kissed him as she stood up bringing one leg up to wrap around his waist. "Enough talk." She whispered as she attacked his neck and shoulder.

Groaning Sasuke pulled her other leg up to wrap around his waist. He yanked her head back by her hair and hungrily began to nip at her neck. So she thought she could distract him with Sex so be it. He would let her have her way this time but in the morning he would have his answers.

oOo

Kikyo gazed sadly down at the picture in her hands. It was creased and its edges were ripped. It was a photo of a man in red with long white hair and dog ears, InuYasha. Kagome had given her to photo when they had first made it to Konoha and she had never parted with it since.

Reaching under her pillow she pulled out violet colored Kotodama no Nenju, InuYasha's Beads of Subjugation. She played with each round bead and ran her fingers over the smooth fangs.

"Beloved." She spoke the word she had originally intended to use as the activation key to the beads. "How I miss you my dear Half Demon." She whispered.

She remembered those days so long ago when they were happy. Then she remembered their tragic love once she was reborn. She remembered their last kiss, a kiss that was seared into her memories. His tears, tears she had never seen before but was given to honor of witnessing.

She was a tormented soul and not even in death did she find peace.

"Am I doing the correct thing InuYasha, trying to keep her away from Sasuke?" she silently wondered what he would do if in this situation. Of course he would fight tooth and nail against Sasuke but would he truly stop them from seeing one another when it was so evident what they had was special. "Should I let things run their course. The future is not set in a straight line. There are many different pathways and I know that we must try to decide that future for ourselves but…" she traced the picture of her one true love. "Can I risk her being hurt? She does not need more pain, she has had enough."

Lying down she placed the necklace around her neck and held the photo close. "Life itself is a frightening image for every human being, this I know. Just as being strong in life is not easy, but if I can spare her from the pain of losing Sasuke I will do all I can."

oOo

Review

And I need someone to help me with grammar mistakes! I have never been good with grammar and as **_cowgirlkitten2000_** pointed out to me I have quite a few.

oOo

Edited 8/3/16


	6. Dreams And Confrontations

Fatal Attraction Chapter 6: Dreams and Confrontations

oOo

The darkness that surrounded him was all consuming. He hated it. He had come to detest being surrounded by darkness after living in it for so many years. He walked in darkness for too long and he did not want to go back to the time where he was slowly slipping into insanity. A voice- no, a whisper caught his ears. The voices started out as small and soft before growing louder. He listened closely and tried to make out what was being said.

"_Please sister, you must stop this madness, InuYasha is not your enemy_!" an old women's voice lowly whispered.

"_Open your eyes. You too have been taken in by this deceitful monster_." another women's voice snapped. An image of Kikyo appeared in robes of red and white. She was screaming at an older woman wearing the same clothing with an eye patch. The anger and pain in Kikyo's eyes was for to real for this to be a dream he thought.

"_You are mistaken_." the older woman argued. Her sorrow was great but she tried to defend the man in red.

Growing angry with Kaeda, Kikyo growled out. "_Kaede, hand me your arrows_." the order that left Kikyo's lips was harsh and demanding as she glared at the man Kaeda tried to defend.

"_I will do no such thing_!"

"_Kaede! Show loyalty to your flesh and blood, not to some devious lying half breed_!"

Said man flinched in pain as if he was physically wounded but he continued to stare at Kikyo in shock as if he were seeing a ghost.

Suddenly the image changed. A girl, who looked like Kagome only younger was in a forest crying. A man with silver hair appeared and stared at the girl. The man was different from the other guy. This silver haired male wore white and had armor on. He was also more dangerous.

"_Pathetic_."

"_Why should I care how you view me, my lord_?" the Kagome lookalike sneered, uncaring of the consequences for talking back to InuYasha's older half-brother.

The man looked at her coldly before walking away but not without some parting last words.

"_Your leniency towards the half breed shall get you killed one day, Kagome_."

The scene changed again, this time showing Kagome being hefted up by a naginata in her stomach. A smirking little boy lifted her easily as she slid down his pike.

"_Die_!"

Blood dripped down her chin as her eyes closed in pain.

"Kagome no!"

Sasuke shot up from the bed he shared with Kagome, panting as he tried to calm his breathing. Sweat coated his nude chest. His heart rate beat a mile a minute as he took beep ragged breaths. What the hell was that!

A slim hand tightened around his waist as Kagome buried her face into his side. "Go back to sleep Sasuke. It was only a dream."

Shaking his head he ran one hand through his hair while the other held her hand. "It sure did not feel like one." He stared down at Kagome and her appearance changed to that of the girl in his dream before returning to normal. Seeing this only served to cause Sasuke to become more confused than what he already was. Was he losing it? Had the darkness that he dreamt of caused the thin string of sanity he had possessed to snap? Was he losing himself, like he had so long ago?

Seeing how shaken up he was she sat up and kissed his lips before bringing his head to rest on her supple chest. "What was it about?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair. What could have caused Sasuke to become so shaken up? Surely a mere dream was not the answer. Then again she knew that dreams could be harmful and sometimes, just sometimes lead to death. She had had enough of those dreams to know how deadly and self-destructive they could become.

Pushing his face deeper into her chest he listened to her heartbeat, strong and steady, before he began to tell her his dream. He thought that maybe if he told her she would know the answers to his questions, that maybe she would ease his mind and call them nothing but dreams.

"It was strange. I saw Kikyo and she was arguing with an older woman about some guy named InuYasha being the enemy. She was yelling about him being a deceitful half breed while Keade, I think it was, was saying she was mistaken. The raw feelings in Kikyo's eyes were unsettling. The man in red was just standing there in shock like he was seeing a ghost."

Kagome froze as her hand stilled. No. Please, she silently prayed, let it not be.

Sasuke noticed how her heart skipped a beat before it began to quicken in pace. What was wrong with her? She seemed to tense under him but he continued. With her reaction he knew she knew something now.

"Then I saw a girl who looked like you, alone and crying. A man with white hair and markings appeared and call her pathetic, saying something about her being too lenient. She didn't seem to care much and instead cried some more."

Oh god please let this be a bad dream. Please tell her she was just dreaming about this conversation with Sasuke.

"It then changed to show the girl again..." he trailed off as his eyes narrowed. "Impaled by a naginata and bleeding profoundly. Her name was Kagome."

Taking a deep breath Kagome steadied her heart beat. How was this possible! She found herself trying to come up with an excuse but her mind could supply no answers. Finally she decided that she needed to talk to Kikyo.

Getting up from the bed Kagome quickly put on a silk robe. "I'll be back. I think I hear the twins, probably sneaking snacks again." she easily lied. "I will be back in a moment, let me just go catch them." And she hastily left the room.

Sasuke sat confused and alone on her bed. What just happened? He had a gut feeling that he was missing something big. What exactly was going on?

'Were those really dreams?'

Kagome ran down the hall at top speed her mind thinking a mile a minute. How was it possible for him to have seen what he had?

"Kikyo." Kagome called out as she snuck into Kikyo's room.

"Kikyo! Wake up!" she gave the brown eyed woman a shove successfully waking her up.

Whipping out a dagger from under her pillow, Kikyo aimed for the throat. Normally Kikyo was not one for hiding weapons under her pillow but considering the dangers of this world, although not from demons but humans, she took no chances. Moving quickly, Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arm and slammed her down on the bed.

"It's me! We need to talk, now!" the urgency in the voice of the woman who she had come to care for broke through Kikyo's survival mode instincts.

Kikyo growled as she was released. "What has caused you to barge into my room at such an ungodly hour! It is 3 in the morning Kagome!"

"We've got a problem."

A fine brow disappeared high up into her hairline, a silent question for clarification.

"I don't know how but Sasuke, somehow was able to see our dreams as he slept. He saw _everything_."

Kikyo's pale skin seemed to take on an unhealthy color white as she stood slowly from the bed. A thick silence- deadly even, weighed heavily upon them.

"What do you mean he was somehow able to see our dreams." Kikyo hissed. Her light brown eyes darkened, becoming slits as they narrowed.

"I haven't a clue Kikyo, okay!"

"How could he see OUR dreams!" She exclaimed, as worry began to fill Kikyo as she tried to go through every possible theory she could come up with. How in the world had that damned Uchiha seen their dreams! There had to be some explanation as to why or even how he had accomplished such a feat.

"I'm worried. I have no idea how this happened. We were sleeping and he shot out of the bed-"

Like a spring that had been pulled back and released Kikyo's head snapped up to stare at her reincarnation. "He was in your bed." She was going to kill them both once she figured out how Sasuke managed to see into their dreams.

"That is beside the point Kikyo. He told me of this nightmare he had. He described seeing you at the moment of your resurrection and your confrontation with Kaeda and InuYasha! He then told me how he saw Sesshomaru and I, them the moment Hakudoshi ran me through with his Naginata! I haven't a clue how but he saw everything we dreamed."

Kikyo frowned as she stood deep in thought. During their time in the Feudal Era, they had noticed a strong connection forming between them. The connection had been small in the beginning and only started to show the first few weeks after Kikyo has received half of Kagome's soul. During a particular battle with Tsubaki they realized they could communicate silently and feel each other's emotions.

After the final battle for the jewel and being transported to the world of Ninja, Kagome and she had discovered that when one of them had a dream or nightmare of the past, the other would see it and at times have their own past memories played out again. Kikyo thought back to her dream remembering she was dreaming of the day Urasue had brought her back and the overwhelming amount of betrayal and vengeance she felt. Then she remembered seeing Kagome and her memories.

"Has this ever happened before?" she asked as she fixed her hair and clothing. The thought of Sasuke being able to see their dreams was unnerving and she did not need the boy finding out what was not any of his concern. If he had seen more in the years he had been with Kagome then she would force Kagome's hand and make her stay away from Sasuke whether she liked it for not.

"This is the only time." Kagome answered positively, because if he had dreamed something like that before, he would have told her a long time ago. Hell, he would have probably left his home to wake her up so they could talk about it. Tonight served to prove that.

"I have not the slightest clue." Kikyo finally admitted. "It could be anything. The jewel, his Sharingan or Rinnegan, heightened awareness between the both of you, or the Kami's." hearing the slight anger in her town Kagome knew Kikyo was unhappy with the fact that Sasuke was being pulled into their world and lives unwelcomed, and because she hated not knowing. After years of being left in the dark and ignorant to so many things Kikyo had grown to hate not having all the answers.

"It could very well be the jewel." Kagome agreed as she went over theory after theory in her head.

Looking up from the floor Kikyo raised a brow, silently asking for her to elaborate.

"In the end we discovered that the jewel was self-aware. Naraku was, in fact, merely another pawn of the Shikon Jewel in its quest to maintain its own existence, making the jewel itself the real antagonist of things. Every life he destroyed, every step he took, ever scheme, has all been on behalf of the Shikon's desire of self-preservation. Naraku was just a puppet to the true mastermind, the jewel. We are no different, having fallen perfectly into the jewels plans. You and I know the jewel was never truly destroyed, just dormant. Could it be that the jewel is now trying to awaken and come out of hiding? It could very well be trying to pull Sasuke into its schemes, but why I have not idea."

"That may be." Kikyo said. "Think about it this way. His soul and heart are well acquainted with both light and darkness. He has known vengeance and hate but he had also come to know compassion and love. Just like us, he is a perfect balance."

Although not the time, Kagome's lips pulled up into a smirk as she slyly commented. "I didn't know you paid so much attention to Sasuke."

Narrowing her eyes at Kagome, Kikyo gave a sharp laugh. "Only to wait for an excuse to end his life." the honesty in her voice had Kagome frowning. How long did Kikyo intend to watch Sasuke for? It had been 8 years already and she still distrusted him.

"Now, now Kikyo, I cannot have you killing him. Sasuke is just too important to lose now." Kagome sat down on Kikyo's bed as she thought. "He has become a part of the situation now. Like it nor not Sasuke's fate has become intertwined with ours."

oOo

Stepping into his home Sasuke was greeted by a very angry Sakura. Her appearance was less then presentable. Her pink hair was tussled and you could see the sand in her eyes. She even had on pink pajama pants with a matching long sleeved top. Her nostrils were flared as she scrunched her face up with her anger. Stomping over to him she practically foamed at the mouth.

"Where the hell have you been!" of course she knew the answer but she wanted to hear it come out of his mouth. She needed to hear it. Although she knew the answer she was sure she would be paying the bitch a visit to give her a piece of her mind. This was her family and she wasn't going to let it be ruined because of some hussy.

"Watch your tone, Sakura." he ordered as he moved to enter the house but was blocked.

"I asked a question! Is it a crime to know where MY husband has been! Can I not know where you go to spend your time or who you are with!"

Growing annoyed with the pink haired woman Sasuke moved to go around her but Sakura quickly cut him off. She refused to let him in HER house.

Deciding that it was better to come back later when she was out shopping or something he turned to leave. He did not feel like dealing with her and her severe jealousy problem. (AN: I'm trying to say celos enfermizos. I don't know how to describe it in English though.) A few years back. He would say there first year of marriage, Sakura was diagnosed with Othello syndrome or delusional jealousy. Karin had gone around claiming he was sleeping with her and let's just say things got bad from there. Even after he swore he never cheated on her, she followed him everywhere and even once compromised a mission he was on with Naruto and Kagome nearly getting Naruto killed.

Closing the door Sakura stormed out into their back yard, not noticing Sarada sitting in a tree tossing a Kunai up and down. "Listen here! I asked you a question! Where have you been Sasuke!" she bellowed. "Dinner when to the trash and _your_ daughter hasn't bothered to show up at all today and you've probably been too busy with your whores to care that Sarada's been acting up! What kind of father doesn't bother to spend time with his child! Just because she wasn't born a boy doesn't give you the right to-"

Oh, that was it! A snarl left his mouth as he chest rumbled with a suppressed growl. Maybe he had been around Kagome and Naruto way too long. The animalistic sound made Sakura flinch but she quickly held her ground.

He walked over to her; his steps were slow as he tried to calm himself. How dare she! To even suggest that he was an unfit father! They were now both face to face as he glared down at her. His anger was great but he refrained from acting on it. He would not act like one of those weak men who hit their wives.

"How dare you insinuate that I don't care about my daughter!" he snapped. "I may not be the best father but I would never abandon my own child! You need to stop with all this crap Sakura! You are doing nothing but worsening your sickness! This, the delusional jealousy problem of yours is the reason we started having problems! If you hadn't let Karin into your head we would have been fine! I'm not going to act as if I've been a perfect husband because I'm not so innocent. You knew the terms of our marriage and you still insisted even when I told you I didn't love you. I made my intentions clear to you." He hissed out, their noses almost touching. "But never, never insinuate that I don't care for my daughter or that I hate her for being female. What have you been doing since she hasn't been home since yesterday afternoon? I doubt you've been looking for her. If I were to walk into that house right now don't tell me that I won't find the bedroom destroyed and my personal documents and draws all open."

Sakura's eyes widened as she stepped back in shock. "I have no idea what your talking about!" she exclaimed as she began to shake once he activated his Sharingan, showing how mad he was. She had been on the receiving end of his Sharingan many years ago and she didn't plan on repeating it.

"Don't lie to me Sakura, I know you all to well. When did you notice Sarada wasn't home? This morning? A mother is supposed to watch for her child, not worry about herself or whatever trivial matter you occupy yourself with. All you care about is what I am doing and who I am with! You are the unfit parent!"

"Like you're one to talk! You haven't even been home to see her in a week!" she snapped as she stood toe to toe with him.

"That is where you are wrong. I have spent more than an hour each day with her for the past week, more then you have. That just goes to show you how observant you are with my daughter."

The fact that he didn't say 'our' daughter stung Sakura. He had never not referred to Sarada as theirs. Her green eyes narrowed at the word 'my'. So he wanted to play that game, cha! She would not let him have Sarada! She would find a way to make him stay home with her and THEIR daughter for good.

"And you are?" she shot back at him. "You're too busy with your whores and 'training'. This wouldn't be the first time you were said to have been cheating. You're a pig! Going around town and sleeping with any girl who would spread her legs for you!"

"You just can't let that go can you? Karin and I never did anything, and watch your mouth Sakura." He bit out not wanting his daughter to here anymore foal language.

"Watch my mouth?" she questioned before getting loader. "Watch my mouth! I will talk however I damn well please!"

To the side Sarada watched her parent fight with sadness and a little hurt. She flinched as the insults thrown by her mother, got worse and worse, some pertaining to her and her gender and looks.

She understood that her dad hadn't been home in a week but to say such things to her papa was uncalled for. She was disappointed and at that moment ashamed of her mother. Was that why her father had willing graced Kagome's bed? Had it been her mother who pushed her father into another woman's arms? She had no doubt in her mind that at one point in time her father did come very close to caring for her mother. But had her mother driven him to the point of wanting for more than a wife by papers? And hearing about this Othello syndrome made her realize a lot of things. Her mother was sick, and in having this thing she had pushed her papa away. Due to rumors, that Karin had later admitted to being nothing but lies, her mom had lost all trust in her dad and had caused their relationship to be shot to hell. Her mother couldn't let it go and her father simple grew tired of all the accusations. Could she really blame her papa for wanting more than what he had? They were all human and made mistakes, her father being no exception.

In the many books she had gone through she remembered reading one specific book that always caught her attention. It was her favorite, depicting the story of the jaded prince and a fallen warrior that had gone through a lot of pain. The prince, Daisuke, was unhappy with his dreadful wife and found love in the lonely fallen warrior, but his queen would have none of it. The queen, Tsukiyomi, ended up killing Aya, causing the prince to fall into insanity. The story was a tragic one based off of unrequited and forbidden love, a fatal combination and attraction.

As she watched her parents she realized how much they were like Tsukiyomi and Daisuke. Would they end up like her book? Seeing the way her mother's light green eyes became so dark to the point or resembling murky black waters, she for the first time noticed how possibly dangerous her mother could be. Being one of the apprentices of Lady Tsunade her mother was strong and could cause a lot of damage with a punch, not that she had ever seen her mother in battle. But Sakura didn't look like her mother at that moment. No, she looked like some evil woman overcome by anger. She did not know the woman who was standing before her father. She refused to call this woman, spouting hateful lies, her mother.

Seeing a quick movment from the corner of her eyes Sarada turned just in time to witness her mother take a swing at her father, her fist engulfed with her super strength. Sarada drop her kunai, horror shocked as she saw her mother aim for her father's face. She had seen Tsunade her Uncle Naruto through rooms and the damage the Slug Princess could inflict was scary, and to know her mother was now using that same technic on her papa terrified her.

To her relief her father sidestepped making her mother's fist meet with a tree's strong bark. Said tree exploded into splinters that showered the ground as Sakura turned to glare at Sasuke. Her fist clenched and ready to attack again.

"I never want to see you again! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke frowned as he glared at Sakura. All he had said was that he thought it would be best if they considered, key word being consider, separating for a time. Granted he knew Sakura had one hell of a temper and was hurt but still! It was not like he came out and said he wanted a divorce. Then again he did want one but he wanted to take the process slowly. He was tired of the constant fighting with Sakura and quite frankly he wanted a divorce. Lord knew if he just asked for a divorce he was as good a dead.

"How dare you even suggest that! Why so you can be with Karin or Ino or Kagome! Well see if I care! Go and have your stupid affairs for all I care!" and she ran into the house and slammed the door. The door was now off its hinges and hardly standing anymore.

"Are you okay Papa?" Sarada asked as she jumped down to his side.

"I am fine."

"What's going to happen now? Mom practically has given you permission to go to Kagome." As an after though she added. "I'll stay here and watch her." She said as they listened to her mother scream her head off about not wanting to see him anymore and hating him.

Nodding Sasuke gave her a quick hug before leaving. "Be careful around your mother, she's unstable right now and may do something drastic to either herself or God forbid to you." He warned before vanishing.

Sarada shook her head as she entered her home. She frowned as she saw all the damage down to the once tidy home. Food was thrown everywhere, the plates and glass were broken, her papa's pictures were ripped, and some pictures of Kagome (She had no idea how her mom got them) were ripped or burned. Sarada dreaded what the whole house looked like.

Sakura screamed as she ripped Sasuke's team photo. She made sure to rip Sasuke and Kagome's faces to little, tiny, mini pieces. Not even Naruto's smiling face was saved from her wrath.

How could he saw she was an unfit parent? How could he call her sick with jealousy like if it were some disease? Sure she had Othello but she was a woman and it was normal to act this way when your husband gave you motives. She wasn't the one with a problem it was him and his unfaithfulness! She was a good wife and mother! He wasn't! Her! Her, her, her, her, her! It wasn't her fault he couldn't keep it in his pants. It wasn't her fault she couldn't trust him. Even after all these years he still viewed her as weak and pathetic. He still couldn't love her.

Hunched over on their bed Sakura cradled her pink haired head in her hands. Why couldn't he just love her? She had tried so hard to make him feel even a small amount of love for her and each and every time her plan backfired. Each and every time someone said he was cheating! Someone always saw him kissing this girl and that girl.

No matter how much she tried to change herself for him, no matter how pretty she made herself, no matter how much she worked on their home, he never noticed her. He never looked at her with tender eyes. His hands had never ghosted over her flesh with any sweetness. He never spoke words of love to her. All she ever got were his cold stares or words.

He never made love to her. It was just plain sex. In their ten years of marriage he had only intentionally touched her once and twice while drunk. As soon as she was pregnant he stopped searching for her, if she could even call it that, it was more like her searching for him. She would always ask for him to make love to her but he would say no or that he was no busy. She tried being seductive and nothing. The first time she got him drunk was when Sarada was conceived and the second time she used a drug which only made him seek his completion and once he had it he left her there unsatisfied. She knew it was low but he just _would not_ touch her!

The pain that gripped her heart at the moment was unbearable. She felt like a child's toy that had been used and then thrown away to collect dust.

"Why Sasuke?" she silently asked herself. "I love you yet you never loved me."

Yes she would admit that Sasuke has told her way before they married that he had no feeling for her, but stupidly she still married him. He told her thing wouldn't be like she wanted. Sasuke warned her he would focus on training and mission, that he wouldn't play the part of the affectionate husband when he didn't love her. Yet she still insisted! She stupidly hoped her love would change him. Hinata had told her not to give up and Sakura didn't but…

"Is this the end?" she asked again. Could this really be the end of their marriage?

'Sakura I think it is in our best interests as well as that of our daughters if we thought of separation.'

Curling up into herself Sakura cried for hours on end. She ignored her daughter as she brought her food and water. She ignored Sarada as she tried to talk to her. She ignored the silent shadow, a predatory beast that walked into her room to collect Sasuke's things (Not that she felt or even noticed it).

Glowing olden eyes watched her silently for a moment. Finally growing tired of watching the girl the beast seemed to mold into the shadows, becoming one with the dark threads, and vanishing.

oOo

Review please.

oOo

Edited 8/11/16


	7. Passion, The Battle For His Heart I

Fatal Attraction Chapter 7: Passion, the Battle for His Heart I

oOo

"She said what."

It wasn't a question, this he knew. The words came out with a menacing growl. Kagome's eyes were narrowed as her long clawed nails tapped against the desk in her study. The irritation that flared off of her was pretty impressive and what was even more astounding to Sasuke was that she hadn't immediately left to hunt Sakura down. He knew Kagome had one hell of a temper having seen it years ago. He still remembered that day quite well. Kikyo and Kagome were not that close back then. They had been arguing and Kikyo said something that caused Kagome to snap. Next thing Konoha knew, they had two sisters fighting, destroying their new home, drawing a lot of each other's blood, two crying infants, and a wounded Naruto who had tried to get in the middle of it to stop them. Both girls were a mess and refused to talk to each other for a whole month before they were forced to reconcile due to Ryujin having complications. The small boy had gotten sick making both sisters come together to heal and take care of him. After that fight all of Konoha knew not to piss off the two sisters.

"I don't like repeating myself again, Kagome." he grumbled as he crossed him arms. "Sakura and I got into a fight; she tried to hit me, and then proceeded to scream her head off."

Snapping at him, she stood up and looked out the window. "I know that you fool. I'm simply astounded at the audacity of that woman. You are a wonderful father Sasuke. Look at how you are with Sarada. You even play the role of father to my twins and they adore you, even if one of them refuses to admit it."

Trying to wrap her head around the fact that Sakura had attacked Sasuke was a hard thing to do. She knew Sakura was sick, having been there when Karin had begun spouting those lies about Sasuke. Those fabrications were soon put to rest the moment Kagome got her hands on her. Three months later and finally Sakura had pushed Sasuke's bottons a little too much leading him to came to her in hopes of venting out. She still remembered that day so long ago.

Flashback

_Rain was pouring heavily outside Kagome's window while she at her desk inside her study surrounded by scrolls. The weather had been dreary all day. Kagome signed, placing her ink brush down. She wasn't going to be able to get any research done. She was too distracted. She always grew distracted when her thoughts went to Sasuke. She didn't know what to do with him. She was growing attached... To a married man. _

_Rubbing the bridge of her nose she groaned softly. How could she have become to attached that her feelings of friendship grew into feeling of- no she would not even think the word. She just couldn't. _

_Her heart was suppose to belong solely to Sesshomaru. _

_Yet why was it that as she felt, cold? _

_It had only been over a year since her arrival to this world of ninja and exactly 9 months since she was placed on a team with Sasuke and Naruto. They were an excellent team and got along well- even if it took Sasuke a while to warm up to her. Once he began talking to her they became close. Very close. _

_Now that Naruto was made the Nanadaime Hokage it was just the two of theme as a two-man squad._

_And that was when her problem began. Working together and alone allowed room for their relationship to grow. He joked with her and even have her small smirks. Not the cocky or arrogant kind either but the soft kind that sent tingles down her back. He even gave her small touches on the shoulder or tugged on her hair playfully. _

_Unknowingly she had become attracted to the stoic man and had only realized it a few days ago. Since then she could focus on nothing more then Sasuke. _

_"Why? Why do I have to long for a man I can't have?" She wondered. It was Inuyasha all over again._

_A knock to the door pulled her from her thoughts. Getting up she unlocked the study doors, pulling them open to see Sasuke. She opened her door wider and pulled him in. He clothes were soaking wet and his blue black hair was plastered to his head from the rain. As he entered she could feel his anger flowing off of him in waves. _

_"Sasuke, what are you doing here this late?"_

_Sasuke's obsiden eyes seemed to heat up with an unknown fire as they trailed down her body. Her silky thigh length lavender sleep robe hugged her body tauntingly, hinting that she wore nothing but her panties and bra under it and like electricity running through her body she felt it._

_Arousal._

_Heat rushed through Kagome's being. Her heartbeat accelerated as if she had been running for hours, pulsing throughout her entire body as she stared into his mesmerizing obsidian eyes depths. Their eyes remained locked and she knew, like a rabbit who spotted a fox, she had no hope of escaping._

_"Kagome." Sasuke whispered her name gently, his large hand reaching out to grip her wide hips, pulling her flush against his body, soaking her robe but she couldn't find it in herself to care. The need she felt in her body was far stronger than the condition of the piece of fabric even if it was pure silk._

_Her dainty hand reached up to rest against his reddened cheek, cool against the heated skin. Sasuke lowered his head so that he forehead touched hers. Holding her close he basked in her warmth. "She's driving me crazy." He said as he placed his head in the crook of her neck, nuzzling it. "Constantly accusing me of being unfaithful when I've never been with any other woman since we got married. I'm tired of it."_

_Wrapping her arms around him she buried her face in his neck like he did her. "What happen this time?" She asked caressing his cheek._

_"Everything went the same as it usually does until I told her I've had enough. Said she was lucky I agent sent her to a mental institution. That earned me a slap to the face." He said pulling back to look at her._

_Taking in her beautiful features Sasuke felt all the pent up emotions he had held back burst forth. This woman had been his companion and partner for almost a year and she had already become someone very important to him. He couldn't explain it but with her he felt so alive. He wanted to be with her constantly. He wanted to hear her voice and see her sparkling blue eyes twinkle at him. _

_Looking down at her lips he licked his own before slamming his lips down on hers._

_Fire raced through their veins as the kiss grew more heated and passionate. The lust grew more and more the longer their lips remained locked. Sasuke's strong calloused hands left her hips to grab her supple bottom and squeezing, pulling her core to his clothed erection. (AN: Sasuke and Naruto do not have a prosthetic arm in here. I was thinking of leaving it but decided I didn't want to deal with their arms.)_

_Moaning into his mouth Kagome's own hands found their way into his hair, grinding into him with help from his hands._

_"Give me tonight, Kagome." He whispered into her ear before sucking on her ear lobe._

_Her stomach tingled in delight that shot down to her neither lips as he sucked on the lobe of her hear. Oh that felt good._

_"Are you sure? You are a married man Sasuke. You are not free. This would be making her accusations true." She said before he grounded his hips with hers once more._

_"I don't care anymore. If she's going to continue to accuse me of something I have never done then I might as well do it." He said as he allowed one had to slip further down her butt to in between her thighs, his fingers finding her panty covered lips, rubbing slowly. The other came up to the top of her robe, pushing inside to grope her black lacy clad breast._

_"Lie to me and tell me you haven't felt it too, the attraction between us. Tell me to stop and I will." He said as he kissed her sensually._

_Kagome moaned as her body fell prey to his hands. God she wanted this and she wanted it badly. All logic flew out the window as he worked her body like a pro._

_"Don't stop, please." She begged crying out when he rubbed her harder. "Yes... Just like that! Ohhh~"_

_Sasuke gave a small chuckle, grinding into her again. "This is your doing woman." Kagome managed to open her eyes and stare into his eyes, licking her lips before pulling him along with her to desk. Throwing everything off it and allowing him to sit her on its wooden surface._

_"I could fix that for you." Kagome said as Sasuke opened her robe and tossed her onto the floor leaving her in her black lacy underclothes. Their tongues met as he crashed his mouth against hers again. Reaching her hands up she began disrobing him. _

_Her study now a mess of cloths and scrolls, the only sound one could hear was the sound of skin against skin and moans._

End of flashback

That night Sasuke and her became one. That night Kagome was not the mate of Lord Sesshomaru nor was Sasuke the husband of Sakura. They were just Kagome and Sasuke. One would think it would end there but no. That night had become so great and addicting they continued.

Walking over to her, he hugged her from behind. "She is just hurt. Sakura has always had a temper and when she feels hurt or angered that temper controls her. Add to the fact that she has a bad case of jealousy and it makes for a very bad combination. I just wish Sarada had not heard what she said."

"Sooner or later she would have said those things to Sarada, with or without you. What do you intend to do now, Sasuke?"

Sighing the raven haired male buried his face in her neck, breathing in her soothing scent. "I need to get my things from the house. I'm running out of clothing here and do not feel like buying new cloths. Sakura will not take kindly to me packing my bag."

"I will take care of that."

Noticing he was about to protest, Kagome kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Trust me on this Sasuke."

Giving in to her plea, he nodded before he melded their lips together once again. She was addicting, he thought as he savored the taste of strawberries and vanilla. He could never get enough of her, never grow tired of her. The goddess he held was perfection wrapped in a lethal body.

He could spend eternity like this.

oOo

The moon that night was full. Its rays of silver light created a halo around Kagome as she looked up at the moon she so loved. The clouds were rolling in as she waited. The moons light began to lesson as a particularly large cloud moved to cover it. She just wished the sky was like it was in the Feudal Era. Back then you could see the Milky Way and every star close enough to the earth. The moon was always close, big, bright, powerful, and beautiful. Here the stars were more visible then in her birth time but they were not clear enough compared to the past. And the moon, although big, was small compared to the midnight moon she loved.

With the darkness around her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before chanting. Her powers flared around her, her long locks of hair whipping around with the wind as her body glowed. Her eyes opened to reveal bright ember eyes, gone was the beautiful ocean blue they once were, now that of the sun. Pulling out a small cut out she allowed it to drop to the floor.

Black smoke rose and slowly the form of a black dog appeared before it sinked into the shadows just before the moon appeared again.

Jumping shadow to shadow, the beast made her way to the home it's Mistress told it to in a matter of minutes. Noticing the opened window to the left it sniffed the air. The scent of a man lingered in the air, old. Another two, female permitted the air, one in particular very strong. As the beast made its way to the top window it looked through all the other ones. It noticed the mess and a small pup still up cleaning. Feeling it's Mistress's anger at the scene it continued on, making its way into the room, it noticed the torn picture, mistresses team picture. A pink haired woman was curled up on the bed, staring at nothing as tears fell from her eyes. It could smell the food that was set on the night stand, it had grown stale.

Moving silently around the room the dog padded into the closet and pulled out a purple side bag, Sasuke's travel bag, and moved to the drawers that smelled of his mistresses lover. Using its muzzle the dog grabbed what it was ordered to get. Once down it grabbed the bad with his mouth down and left. Sakura never once noticed the large black mass leaving her room and for that Kagome was grateful and a little disappointed. She was hoping for a little fight.

Molding with the shadows her beast made her way to where Sarada was and Kagome summoned one of her close family members to leave with Sarada before she left. A black poor of smoke appeared beside her beast, a small panther mewed before changing into its humanoid form and walking over to the girl.

"Who are you?" Sarada asked as she looked from the dog to the girl. She was cute with long black purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a black kimono with green vines on it. The dog was black and it was big. Sarada bet it was visions too.

"I am Iniko and this dog belongs to Lady Kagome, she can see and here everything through it. She sent me to help you clean and to stay with you, a guard of sorts." The girl said as she bowed. "It is nice to meet Sasuke-Sama's daughter. You are very pretty and I love your red glasses."

Blushing Sarada smiled at the girl finding no harm in being nice to her. "Okay, you can stay just don't let my mother see you."

Nodding Iniko smiled back at Sarada. "Momma was right you are nice."

"Who's your mother?"

Iniko sadden before she put her head down sadly. "Mommy and Papa died when I was born. Kagome-Sama took me in and has cared for me since. She's like a momma to me. Please don't let her know I called her my mommy!"

"Why can't she know?"

"Because she has her own two kids. Why would she love me when I'm not her daughter?"

Seeing how down the purple eyed girl was, Sarada gave her a small hug before pulling away. "From what I know of Kagome she won't turn her back on you. You should tell her."

Frowning said girl nodded slowly. "Maybe one day I will." She promised before gasping. Spinning around she searched for the dog only to see it gone. "I thought she heard me. She must have left as soon as you said okay."

Nodding Sarada motioned to the house. "So, think you could lend me a hand?"

oOo

Sasuke turned to see the shadows move and out came a large black dog. The dog dropped his bag at his feet before being enveloped by the shadows and vanishing. He shook his head amazement at Kagome who just walked into her room. No matter how many times he has seen her little pets he was still amazed at by them.

Taking his bag he nodded his thanks.

"How was the house?"

"From what I saw from the windows it is a mess. She also ripped up our team picture. When I entered the room she was unresponsive, lying there crying."

"Hn."

"I left Iniko with her to help clean up the house and to stay with Sarada and keep her company."

Muscles Sasuke didn't even know were tense relaxed knowing his daughter was in good hands. Iniko, although young, could fight well for her age. He knew that if anything the little panther would help her and keep her safe.

Smirking slightly Kagome just shook her head. "I will take my leave now." she said.

Sasuke notice how she avoided his question on where she was going. He knew she hid things from him and he gave her the space she needed, but he did not like not having answers to his questions.

"You will tell me one day."

His promise sent shivers down her back. The low tone of his voice made her feel warm and safe but it didn't last long when she thought about the course their conversation had taken.

"Maybe one day, Sasuke." she said as she left.

"Maybe one day." the words were carried out by the wind to his ears as she repeated her answer to herself.

oOo

Morning came quickly for both lovers as they reluctantly got out of bed. Sasuke made to get dressed but was pulled back towards Kagome.

"Take a shower with me." she said as she led him into her bathroom.

"Kagome I need to go. There's a meeting today." he said as she turned on the water, stripped naked, and stepped in. His eyes followed the water as it ran down her body. That luscious, curvaceous body...

"You can go once we are done. It is only 6:15 meaning you have 15 minutes until you have to get ready."

Her finger curled and beckoned him to her. Her eyes were half lidded in an alluring way. She gave him a small smirk and licked her lips, motioning with her head for him to come in.

Sighing Sasuke stepped in and relaxed as the hot water ran down his body and over his tired muscles. Being a ninja has its perks but it left the body very stressed.

*Slight Lime or lemon whatever the hell you wanna call it*

Small soft hands touched his back with soap and began to lather his back. Sasuke moaned as she applied pressure to his shoulders. Her hands continued their job and once she was satisfied she pressed her front to his back.

Reached in front of him with the bar of soap she began scrubbing his chest. Kagome mewed as her hardened nipples slid against his back. She could feel her nether region becoming wet as she grabbed his member and began to pump it.

Sasuke leaned his head back and allowed her to continue squeezing and stroking his aching member. She certainly knew how to play his body like an instrument. He moaned when he finally came, his cum shooting out in thick white ropes before he spun around and slammed her into the wall. His lips hungrily sought hers as his hand traveled down her stomach to her core. He allowed one finger to enter her before he stopped.

"Sasuke! Please!" she begged as she buckled her hips up trying to get him to move.

His thumb gently rubbed her nub making her cry out. "This is all I can do for now." he said as he thrust his finger in and out of her before adding another.

Kagome soon came with a muffled cry of his name. He waited a moment before he let her back down on her feet.

*End of the Smut*

"I need to go get ready now." he said as he stepped out and wrapped a towel low on his hips. "I'll finish what you started later tonight."

Kagome mummed as she went back under the water and began to clean herself. She would never get tired of him.

With her sensitive hearing she could hear her boys waking up to start the day so she hurried out and changed into a Kimono.

Throwing her door open she was met with the beautiful faces of her boys who smiled up at her.

"Good morning mother." They both said as they hugged her.

"Good morning my handsome prince's. I trust you both slept well?"

Nodding their opposite colored heads they placed a kiss on her cheeks before speeding down the hallway mumbling about delicious smelling food. Kagome shook her head. Those two loved food that was plain to see. She blamed that trait on Inuyasha and his food loving self. He somehow passed on that trait as a spirit, she was certain he was doing it to piss her off. If she ever saw his ghost she would fry him.

Shaking her head she ran through all the things she needed to do today. She had to go out to the market and get a new set of kunai, her devil sons having damaged theirs, and bother herself and Kikyo needed some new kimono's. Deciding she would eat later when she got done, Kagome set out to complete her errands.

Walking towards Tenten's shop Kagome was about to enter when a hand gripped her shoulder applying pressure that would have broken a normal person's shoulder but not hers. Kagome's eyes narrowed into deadly slits as she felt her temper spike. Whoever was touching her had better remove their hand in the next 0.2 seconds or they were losing their limb.

"Found you, you whore." The hissed out words were a dead giveaway as to who was behind her.

Grabbing the hand with fast cat life relaxes Kagome spun their arm around and brought the person down to their knees.

Cold blue eyes met dilated green in a heated battle of wills. The wind blew their hair into their faces creating an even more tense atmosphere.

A crowd had already formed around them waiting with their breaths held.

"Sakura."

"Bitch."

oOo

Review and tell me what you think! Bring your friends along too so they can enjoy this fic too!

oOo

Edited 8/11/16


	8. Passion, The Battle For His Heart II

Fatal Attraction Chapter 8: Passion, The Battle for His Heart

Thank you to my Beta Cowgirlkitten2000 and my magnificent readers!

:Recap because I like the ending to the last chapter:

_Cold blue eyes met dilated green in a heated battle of wills. The wind blew their hair into their faces creating an even more tense atmosphere._

_A crowd had already formed around them waiting with their breaths held._

_"Sakura."_

_"Bitch."_

:_On with the story_!:

oOo

"My, my, you should not use such foul language Sakura. It's unbecoming of a woman." the cynical tone in Kagome's voice caused Sakura to frown.

Snapping at the raven haired woman, Sakura used all her might to break free of Kagome's hold. Spinning around to face Kagome, Sakura snarled. The sound itself was startling to their audience but Kagome simply raised a brow at her poor imitation of a snarl.

"So I'm not a woman now! I'm more of a woman than you, you whore! A real woman wouldn't steal another woman's husband!"

So she wanted to play that game. Okay, well two can play at her game. "Just as a true woman would never loose faith in the man she loves!" now saying this caused a little bit of guilt to flood Kagome's mind. When she worded it like that she could not help but to think of Kikyo and InuYasha's relationship. Kikyo's lack of trust and InuYasha's insecurities had been their demise in the beginning and still was during Kikyo's resurrection. In a way she felt as if she was insulting Kikyo. Said Miko was not to blame for her lack of trust. Kikyo had been told all her life demons were bad, the spawn of the devil himself. She grew up in a world that feared her and in a world where happiness did not apply to her. It was only natural for Kikyo to have problems with trust. InuYasha was no different. He was actually expected to not trust anyone and to remain alone being a half demon. Both were justified and in the end the Kami's had blessed them with their union until they were pulled apart once more.

Looking at Sakura, Kagome also noticed she in a way, was justified, but only by a small fraction. Sakura was always insecure and after Sasuke left, she was broken. The love she had for him was fragile. But when Sasuke returned and even married her, she should have known he would be faithful. Sakura should have known about all the woman out there vying to gain the heart of 'The Sasuke Uchiha', having been a fangirl herself. She also should have known that if Sasuke did not at least care for her the slightest amount he would never have married her. She should have known that Sasuke had honor and his pride. He would have never cheated on her. But due to her lack of trust she poisoned her own heart and mind.

"What kind of woman would I be if I let him sleep with whores like you and Karin! I know he sleeps around with Ino too! You and all those other girls are after MY Sasuke! You made him change! You made him into a bad father!" the obscenities she continued to scream left many villagers shocked.

"You should have known he would never betray you. Sasuke is a man of honor and full of pride. He would have never sullied his name by sleeping with any woman who opened her legs to him. How is it possible for you to have lost faith so easily in him. If he had wanted to leave you he would have. You of all people know Sasuke does not do what he does not want to. And Sasuke is a great father. How could you even say such things?"

"Then why did he ask for a divorce! He just wants to be free to fuck anything with breasts and open legs! He is nothing but a filthy pig! And your worse for sleeping with him! Your worse then filth! You're an abomination that should be killed!"

"He never asked for a divorce imbecile! He simple stated that you two should consider separation for a time. You were so stuck in your ideas of infidelity that you pushed him to this point! If any one should be taken out it's you. The world does not need such a disgrace to woman!"

"Ha! Me a disgrace?! Please! I know your sleeping with Sasuke, MY husband! Why else would he not be home anymore! What's the real reason you came here to Konoha? I bet you heard that the famous Sasuke was back and left your sons father when something better came along! You money hungry whore! Your a gold digger! I'm not the sick one-"

_Slap_!

Pink hair clouded Sakura's vision as she stared wide eyed at the ground, her head turned to the side and an angry red hand-print on her face bleeding from where Kagome's sharp nails had grazed her cheek. Her hand held her burning cheek, feeling the heat that radiated off the swollen appendage. Did.. Did she just... Hit her?! She hit her!

Kagome stood still with her right hand raised over her left shoulder. Her bangs covered her face as her lips pulled up to show her straight white teeth. A soft growl worked it's way through her chest as she began to growl. The control she so much prided herself on was slipping. The threatening growls that were escaping her, scared many who heard it. Kagome faintly realized how InuYasha-ish she was being and had become. Her dear friend and brother had influenced her a great deal. Through her bangs she stared at Sakura with hate filled eyes. That bitch! Speaking on things she had no clue about.

"You know nothing! How dare you speak of my life as if you know what I have been through! I have been through Hell and back and I refuse to allow some jealous twit to talk as if she knows everything about me! If you were to have ever walked a mile in my shoes you would have killed yourself long ago."

Many villagers froze having witnessed Kagome's fight in the past with Kikyo. That fight had been dangerous with their pink electric lightning and power filled weapons. Kagome and Kikyo were known for their weapons and skills. Both sisters did not just get the title of Konoha's Twin Priestesses for no reason. But Sakura was also known for not just her healing but her super strength that almost rivaled that of Lady Tsunade's monstrous power.

They just prayed this fight would not be as bad as that fight or they would be stuck repairing the damages for weeks again.

Sakura finally managed to shack off her shock and the darkening of her eyes was all the warning the villagers needed to see to know that she was about to snap out of control. Her body was stiff as a rock and tense. In no time she recovered her voice.

"Slut!"

The screech that had torn through Sakura's throat made many wince at the volume. They watched in shock and fear as Sakura lunged for Kagome.

Kagome caught her fist and holding it in a tight grip she scoffed at the girls stupidity before she spun around, slamming Sakura down on the ground. Taking a few seconds to gather her surroundings, Sakura got right back up and lunged again. Kagome skillfully dodged all her hits, watching and studying all of Sakura's movements. She was sloppy but she had power. Soon the raven haired beauty found the combination to her attacks and it was as if a dance had begun. Kagome weaved and bobbed her way around Sakura's fist with elegance and smirked when she noticed the green eyed woman's frustration.

Growing more frustrated with her lack of solid impacts, Sakura decided the best way to win was to egg Kagome on.

"I won't let a bitch like you destroy my perfect family! Just because your husband left you and your kids aren't perfect doesn't mean you can steal mine! You act as if you know pain! Well you don't! I am the one who's suffering!"

That seemed to do it. Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously before she delivered a solid punch to Sakura's face. Said girl slid with the impact, a cry of pain leaving her lips, her body slamming into a building. "You know nothing of true pain! Show some damn respect to your betters!"

"You are no superior of mine! You're weak! I don't get why anyone would want a weak bitch like you! Your useless and ugly! A waste of space!"

Flashbacks to a time where she had feelings for InuYasha flashed through Kagome's head with each insult thrown her way. The crude comments and insults she made sounding strangely similar to his. Feeling her anger rise by the minute Kagome herself lunged at the pink haired fool.

Bringing Sakura down and straddling her waist Kagome threw punch after punch. Sakura tried to avoid the punches but couldn't and instead settled for pulling at Kagome's hair and trying to dodge.

"Get off me!"

"Ignorant fool!"

"You cow!"

"You know nothing!"

"Husband stealer!"

"I cannot steal what was never yours!"

"How dare you! Let me go! Get off! Weak wench!"

Kagome's anger snapped and she began to apply more force to her hits little by little. But she grew sloppy.

Seeing an opening Sakura pushed at Kagome's chest and rolled away before crouching down into a defensive position.

Slipping into a stance taught to her by Sango, Kagome waited. That bitch was going to die.

Sakura's thoughts were a mirror image to Kagome's as she tried to find another opening, any opening. She was going to claw that bitches face off and make her so hideous no man would want her. That would teach her to try to take her man. She would pay just like that other bitch Karin had.

oOo

Review please.

Note: Chapters will be a little shorter now. This was a part of a very long chapter which I put into smaller sections like this one.

oOo

Edited 8/12/16


	9. Insanity Rears Its Ugly Head

Fatal Attraction Chapter 9: Insanity Rears It's Ugly Head

Thank you to my Beta Cowgirlkitten2000 and my magnificent readers!

:Recap:

_She was going to claw that bitches face off and make her so hideous no man would want her. That would teach her to try to take her man. She would pay just like that other bitch Karin had._

:On with the story!:

oOo

Pushing through the crowd Sarada wondered what the hell was going on. She had awaken to find her mother gone and her old Ninja getup missing. Iniko, who trailed behind her suddenly stop. Raising her head towards the sky she took tentative sniffs of the gasped.

"Your mother and mine are together and I smell blood!"

Hearing the fear in her new friends voice, Sarada grabbed Iniko's hand and forcibly pushed her way through the crowd, ignoring the shouts people threw at her. After what felt like hours they managed to broke through the crowd.

"Kagome-Sama!" Iniko cried as she saw Sakura push her mistress off of her and both woman getting into battle stances. Recognizing the stance as the way of the Taijiya, Iniko knew Kagome would unleash some of her power on the girl.

Sarada froze as she took in the state her mother and Kagome were in. Her mom was covered in cuts and bruises. Her clothing was torn and her face was swelling up. Seeing the dark color of her mothers eyes, Sarada knew that what she was seeing, was that dark woman who she saw yesterday. What she was seeing was he mother's dark side and she feared it. She feared the damage her mother could cause and she feared for everyone's safety.

Kagome was better off, only having small scratches on her arms that were already healing and a few strands of hair out of place.

She noticed the damage around them. An apartment complex was missing a wall and there was a hole the size of a human in the wall of the dango shop. Food carts were thrown around and little trinkets were damaged.

"What should we do?" Iniko asked, her purple eyes never once leaving Kagome's form. The small girls body was tense. She was ready to jump in.

"I don't know." frustration was clear in Sarada's voice. What the hell was she suppose to do! This was her mother, the woman who gave birth to her, fighting a woman who she respected and admired but was her fathers mistress. Who did she defend! Yes Sakura was her mom, but she was clearly in the wrong but then again so was Kagome! She didn't know who to help.

Her mother tried to kick at Kagome but was rendered immobile by said woman as she grabbed her moms foot. Throwing her mother into another building Kagome suddenly had to turn sharply.

Silver kunai missed their marks as Kagome evaded each and everyone with lethal grace. This infuriated Sakura who's face was becoming darker and darker.

"Just die!" Sakura screamed as she shot forward. Chakra engulfed her moms hand and Sarada realized that not only was her mother using way more power then she used on her father but she was also applying Chakra to her legs to make herself faster.

With a rage filled cry Sakura charged. In bed before she could hit, Kagome jumped out of the way, twisting her body in the air to land harmlessly on the ground. With a start both girls realized that Sakura was heading right for them. Her green eyes wild and her hair messy. She looked like a crazed woman. Frozen in fear both girls closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable hit.

A gentle yet firm push to their sides sent the girls into a bunch of soft clothing material. A grunt had them open their eyes to see Kagome in front of them with Sakura's fist in her stomach. Kagome was hunched over, her eyes wide as she held the fist in her gut.

The force shocked Kagome as her eyes widened. That _hurt_. She did not expect so much power to be laced sighing that one punch. Normally she would never do such a stupid thing but seeing the fear painted on Iniko and Sarada's faces caused her to react without thought. She knew that a punch like that would have caused serious damage to the girls smaller bodies and that was something she would not let that happen.

Removing her fist Sakura smirked. "Take that." she said as she made to punch again.

A crazed smirked graced her lips as she charged her fist with what chakra she had left. This would make sure the bitch never bothered her again!

Quickly coming to her decision, Sarada pushed her legs to the maximum and she was not the only one. It seemed Iniko was already ready to move and both girl quickly ran ignoring the villagers who tried to stop them.

Standing in front of Kagome, Sarada held her arms out wide and shook her head no. Her eyes flashed as she stared up at her mother with a painfully familiar look. She looked so much like Sasuke at that moment as she stood against her mother, down to the frown she wore on her lips. Faintly, Sakura realized how much that bothered her.

Iniko kneeled down beside Kagome who had dropped to her knees. Noticing the blood trailing down her mouth the little panther panicked. "Momma! Are you okay! Please be okay! This is all my fault! What can I do!" she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Giving a sharp laugh Kagome held her stomach. "I'm fine, Iniko. It's just a small wound." she reassured her as she used the sleeve of her white kimono to wipe the blood off her lips. Looking down at herself, Kagome silently sighed, she really liked this kimono too.

"Your have blood coming out of your mouth! That signifies internal bleeding."

"I'm fine." Kagome repeated as she allowed her powers to flow free and into her hand that now glowed pink with her Miko Ki.

Sakura glared down at her daughter. What the hell was Sarada thinking! "Move." She ordered, her teeth grinding together.

"No."

Hearing her normally obedient daughter defy her for the first time caused anger to well up within her. Where did she get off using that tone of voice with her! Since when had Sarada become so disobedient?

"Listen to your mom and move! I said to move Sarada!"

"And I told you no! This is crazy mom! You can't just attack her! What's gotten into you!" glaring up at her mother, Sarada stood her ground.

"So now your defending her! My own daughter is defending that witch!" stepping forward Sakura grabbed her daughters arm and threw her to the side making Sarada slam into a building. She ignored her daughters cry of pain as her head and side collided with the wall and instead began to advance on Kagome.

oOo

From the top of a roof Shikamaru watched with disdain as Sakura provoked Kagome. Seeing the punch Kagome gave her, he knew things would be heating up very soon. An explosion had him frown as Sakura's fist hit a building, making the wall crumble, that was an apartment building. He watched as both woman fought like animals and soon was forced to step in when he saw Sakura throw her daughter against a hard wall and advance on Kagome. Quickly forming hand signs he ordered his clone to make it's way towards the tower, knowing he needed backup to restrain those two power houses. Sakura, he knew he could take, but Kagome was a whole other story entirely.

"Shadow possession jutsu!" he called out as he jumped down.

Sakura froze as she became trapped. Using pure willpower she managed to turn her head and glare at Shikamaru. She tried to form words but couldn't find the power to do so.

Being in Sakura's mind was a startling thing. Shikamaru had not expected to see this inner Sakura. In a world of black and white he was forced to fight with this other being, this imaginary figure she had conjured in her mind. From the looks of things, this being has had years to grow. Seeing this thing made him realize just how unstable Sakura truly was and just what exactly she was hiding. All the times she laughed or talked to herself suddenly made sense!

This Inner Sakura was a parasite that was poisoning her mind. This figment of her imagination he suspected had been created by her, in her childhood. It had grown up with her and had become a part of her life.

"_She took Sasuke from us_."

"_Sarada is on her side now_."

"_She's weak we can take her_."

"_Kill her_!"

Why had no one noticed before? He then remembered a previous conversation he had with Ino. She had tried to described this to him one time. It was after the Chunnin exams. She told him how she encountered someone or something in Sakura's head, but he had been to lazy to listen to her. Damn he should have listened! Now here he was racing away from this thing, with no clue as to how it worked.

But to his relief backup arrived quickly. Releasing his Jutsu just as Inner Sakura tried to hurt him, Sakura once again tried to attack Kagome, but luckily Tsunade was with them.

The bystanders watched with anticipation, because as Anko would say, shit just got real.

oOo

Review please. Looks like Sakura is really going off the deep end! Can she be saved? Or will our pink haired friend dive off the deep end? Review! Review! Review! :) :)

oOo

Edited 8/16/16


	10. Putting Their Foot Down

Fatal Attraction Chapter 10: Putting Their Foot Down

Thank you to my Beta Cowgirlkitten2000 and my magnificent readers!

:Recap:

_To Shikamaru's relief backup arrived quickly. Releasing his Jutsu just as Inner Sakura tried to hurt him, Sakura took the opportunity to once again try to attack Kagome but luckily Tsunade was with them._

_The bystanders watched with anticipation because as Anko would say shit just got real._

:Story:

oOo

The doors to the meeting room slammed open causing the occupants of the room to look up from their papers. Shikamaru's clone barged in looking quite annoyed yet in a rush. Searching the room his eyes landed on Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto. Sasuke. There is a problem. Sakura is attacking Kagome and has currently injured not just her but Sarada." No more words were needed for Sasuke and Naruto as the two bolted out of the room at top speed.

"What!" Tsunade and Kakashi shared a worried look as they too left.

Making their way to the center of town they were meet with a crowd and damaged buildings. Sakura was covered in injuries from head to toe and Kagome was bleeding. To the side Sarada was unconscious with a little girl trying to wake her up. Sasuke wasted no time in rushing to his daughter's side. He tried waking her up but she remained unconscious.

Seeing Shikamaru behind Sakura and holding her in his jutsu, they noticed he was sweating. Something was wrong and they needed to find out now. Having noticed them, the assistant of the Hokage released Sakura from his jutsu.

Said girl immediately shot forward again, set on attacking Kagome or trying to.

Having been prepared, Kagome threw her upper body back, slamming her hands into the ground before pushing, delivering a powerful kick to Sakura's jaw with her feet

Ignoring the pain, no matter how painful it was, Sakura pulled out a hidden kunai. Tsunade quickly intercepted by punching her old apprentice in the face making her crash down to the floor head first.

"I am disappointed in you Sakura! To attack not only a fellow Shinobi, but your own daughter! I taught you better than that! Control of your temper had always been a part of your training and I see now that you have failed in control."

The disappointment in one of her old Sensei's voice cut deep. Seeing Kakashi there as well shaking his head made the shame she felt even worse. Feeling the need to explain her actions Sakura tried to speak.

"You don't understand Tsun-"

"Do not call me that! From this moment on I forbid you from using my name so informally! You have disgraced yourself as a Shinobi and as a woman."

Tears welded up in Sakura's eyes as she got down on her hands and knees. "Please Lady Tsunade! She was trying to steal my family! She already has! What was I supposed to do? Watch as she stole everything from me! I had to do what needed to be done in order to keep what is mine!"

"That is no excuse for what you have done here today! You should have had enough common sense to deal with whatever is going on like an adult! Instead you act like a child denied her toy!"

Sakura's tears spilled as she cried. How could her own Sensei treat her that way? Tsunade should have understand and agreed with her!

"Kakashi-"

"Don't even try Sakura, I too am very disappointed in you. I taught you in the very beginning that friends and family were one of the most sacred things and you have just insulted all I taught you." his said as he closed his eyes. It hurt to see one of his students slipping so far down. He just hoped she got the help she needed. Having one student loose his way was enough. He didn't need Sakura going down the same path Sasuke once took. But if she did, he hoped she could find her way back home like he did. "I expected better from you, Sakura."

"Tsunade." Sasuke spoke from the side. Said woman turned to him to see Sarada in his arms and Kagome by his side looking better but not completely.

"What?" her voice was ruff with her anger. She could really use a drink maybe even five.

"I'm going to the hospital." he said and Tsunade knew he was silently asking if she would take care of things for him.

Nodding her head she sighed. "Sure Gaki. I just need a minute."

The gratitude in Sasuke's eyes did not go unnoticed and made the blond medic smile. He really had changed along with her other gaki. But her smile soon left her face as she heard Sakura mumbled about killing whores. She began to notice just how deeply Sakura's problems may have run. This syndrome of hers would not have caused such a strong reaction from her, so something else had to be at play.

"Enough Sakura!" Naruto shouted having finally hand enough of her rantings. He glared at all the villagers. "There is nothing to see here! Leave and go back to your lives! As you were!" he ordered and like busy bee's they all began to work. "I have always known you had a wicked temper Sakura but to hurt your own daughter." shaking his blond head Naruto sighed. "I just expected better of you." looking at his Oba-chan Naruto motioned towards Sakura. "I will let you handle her. Sakura Uchiha is now under your care as your old apprentice. Punish her as you see fit." he knew Kakashi would take no part in Sakura's punishment so leaving it to Tsunade was best.

"Right."

Sakura watched in shock as the boy she trained with turned his back on her. He was choosing Sasuke's side! She's his friend! How could he betray her? And for those traitors! If anything she should be the one being taken care of not Kagome!

"Off to the holding cells."

oOo

Review please. So Naruto has finally pulled on his big boy pants and takes action! Sakura is feeling betrayed and is now off to the holding cells... Wonder what happens next...

And thank you for letting me know the chapter was messed up guys your the best!

oOo

Edited 8/16/16


	11. Cutting Ties

Fatal Attraction Chapter 11: Cutting Ties

Thank you to my Beta Cowgirlkitten2000 (I am horrible with grammar and she is helping the plot become better) and my magnificent readers!

:Recap:

_Sakura watched in shock as the boy she trained with turned his back on her. He was choosing Sasuke's side! She was his friend! How could he betray her? And for those traitors of all people! If anything she should be the one being taken care of not Kagome! She should have been the one the defended, not Kagome! That bitch was the one who deserved to be in prison!_

_"Off to the holding cells."_

:Story:

oOo

Sasuke sat beside Sarada holding her hand in his much larger one. His face was emotionless as he stared at his daughter's unconscious form. How could Sakura show such little concern for their daughter's well being? She did not seem to care about her daughter's prone form as she tried to attack Kagome. He had half a mind to just go find her and kill her. His daughter was in the hospital and unconscious because of her. She had a concussion and a broken bone in her left arm. Although he wasn't worried because he knew Kagome would heal her, he was pissed.

Sarada was his only child, the apple of his eye. Seeing her looking so weak and frail, he felt his heart give a painful jolt. His little girl was strong, a fighter. Just like him at that age, a scary yet prideful thing for him. He could not remember one time where his daughter had been hurt. Sarada had always excelled in the Shinobi Arts, so seeing her like this was a scary thing for him. Yes, he had seen worse, but when it was his own child... He felt fearful for the first time in years.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. Knowing that if his daughter were in the same predicament, Sasuke would be there for him. Seeing his god-daughter lying there caused his throat to tighten almost painfully. How could she? Sure Sakura was right about Sasuke and Kagome but that gave her no right to attack said woman or her daughter. What bugged him though was the troubled look his Advisor, Shikamaru wore while and when he released Sakura from his Shadow Jutsu. Something was wrong and he knew it had to do with Sakura. He knew she was not stable and today just confirmed what everyone else thought. Sakura Uchiha -which he was certain would soon become Haruno- was a danger to not just herself but to others.

Knowing that he had to deal with the situation as any true Hokage should he cleared his throat. "I need to go deal with Sakura. I will do my best to help the situation, this I promise you. I'm not the Nanadaime Hokage for nothing. I'll be back later to check on her or I'll stop by if Kagome has healed her by the time I'm done. Hopefully Kagome comes quickly. Will you be staying at Kagome's or will you return home now that Sakura is in custody?"

"Hn."

Shaking his head Naruto turned to leave. He understood that Sasuke was in no mood to talk and would not push him. If Himawari were on that bed he was sure he would want to know nothing about the world.

"Thank you." the words were so low Naruto nearly missed them but with his Kyuubi enhanced hearing he caught the whispered words. Evan after having the tailed beast extracted from him, just like his mother, he was able to still manipulate Kurama's power.

Stopping Naruto allowed a small sad smile to play across his lips. If it were any other situation he would have poked fun at the Uchiha, but not today. Sasuke was genuinely thanking him. The slight highness of pitch that was undetectable to anyone else but Naruto showed that Sasuke was not just thankful for today.

"Anytime. What are brothers for?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto's retreating back with a small smile. Brother hm? Yeah, brothers. Besides Itachi, Sasuke had a bother in Naruto. That blonde lunatic had been his friend turned brother since childhood. Naruto had been with him through so much. Never once did he give up on Sasuke when he betrayed the village. Even during the war, Naruto had believed in him and never questioned him when he had returned to save Konoha. Then when he had turned around and betrayed everyone again Naruto still stood by him. Looking down at his left hand he flexed his muscles. That day both of them had lost an arm -that Kagome and Kikyo later returned to them. Naruto had reminded him of who he once was. Naruto helped him understand Itachi better then before. Naruto was a true brother to him. He just wished he was a better brother to the blonde.

No matter how much pain he had ever caused Naruto, he never gave up on him. Naruto was a true saint and being called his brother, brought Sasuke such emotion he did not know what to feel. He would forever be eternally grateful to the blue eyed boy who saved him from himself.

Now left alone Sasuke couldn't help his thoughts from turning into darker ones. When he got his hands on Sakura she would regret what she had done to not just Kagome but HIS daughter. She dared to harm his daughter. She dared to lay a hand on Sarada and that was not okay with him. He made a vow the day she was born and he would stand by it. No one would ever hurt his daughter and get away with it, no one...

So lost in his thoughts he never noticed the door opening, nor hear Kagome and Iniko walking over to him. The small child ran to Sarada's side and cried, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Sara-chan please be okay!" she begged her big purple eyes watering. Sarada was her first female friend and the guilt she felt at not protecting her was eating at her.

If there was one thing Sasuke hated it was seeing certain people cry, more like the people he cared for crying. Iniko just so happened to be in his small group of people he cared for. Knowing his wife- no, Sakura caused the cute little pantheress to cry, he felt guilty. He should have noticed something was up with Sakura. He had seen all the sighs! He saw them all and he turned a blind eye to them. Now look at what happened! His little girl was hurt!

Walking over to Sarada's sleeping form Kagome's eyes soften. She was so use to seeing a strong little girl in the place of the girl lying limp in the bed. The little girl whom had managed to capture her heart at first glance. That three year old that smiled up at her, missing a tooth, and so carefree. Moving to heal her she paused and looked at Sasuke. She would heal her but only with her father's permission. Her healing fix what was wrong but the pain would remain. Nodding his consent her hand glowed pink. Motioning for Iniko to move she began her job.

Sarada moaned in pain as her bone fixed itself. Her head gave a painful throb before relief flooded her. Waiting patiently Kagome ran her hand through Sarada's hair. Blurry obsidian colored eyes opened and looked around in confusion before settling to stare up at Kagome. The soothing feeling she got from Kagome touching her hair was calming and nearly put her back to sleep. She felt so calm under Kagome's motherly touch and she frowned as her thoughts turned to her mother. When was the last time her mom had lied down with her and ran her fingers through her hair? When was the last time her mother told her a story before bed or even made her breakfast before school? She absently wondered how it would be like to have Kagome as a mother before she quickly pushed the thought away. Sakura was her mother, Kagome was not. Then she remembered what happened. Her mother, the woman she loved, had... injured her. She really didn't care what happened to her own daughter as long as she got to Kagome. Feeling the pain in her arm and the back of her head she turned startled eyes to Kagome. She had taken a serious hit for them! She was bleeding!

"K-kagome-sama! You are okay!" she hoarsely said as she tried to sit up. Pushing her back down Kagome gave her a scolding look.

"I may have healed your concussion and that arm of yours but the pain will remain for a while. Rest little one." she said.

Looking ready to protest Kagome shook her head no and gave her a warning look. "If it helps Iniko will stay with you."

"I will stay with you Sara-chan!" Iniko happily said as she hugged her friend. Sarada awkwardly hugged her back unused to being so touchy feely. "I'll help you with anything you need!"

Sarada smiled happily knowing she had just found a great friend in the little girl that Kagome let stay with her.

Turning to his lover Sasuke motioned towards her stomach.

"How are you Kagome?"

"I am fine. I had already begun to heal the internal bleeding before you arrived."

Dark brows knitted together in anger as Sasuke frowned. "Internal bleeding?" he knew she was hit but not the extent of the impact. He should have know. Sakura had obliterated over five demon counterparts and helped bring Madera down with her super strength. Although she had not trained in over ten years she still had power.

"She jumped in front of a supercharged punch by Sara-chan's mama that was heading for us." Iniko quickly answered as she handed Sarada a drink. She missed the narrowing of his eyes and the clenching of his fist as she talked again. "It was scary but my Kagome-Sama would never allow us to be hurt!"

"She almost hit you." the dangerous tone in his voice was warning enough before Sasuke got up and headed for the door. The anger he felt was nearly visible as he allowed some of his power to leak out.

Noticing the way his hair seemed to flare along with his clothing Kagome reached out for him. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Kagome called out but was ignored. His fury allowed him to Ignore the urge to kiss her senseless and stay. He was a man on a mission an he would not let her stop him. What he was about to do was long over due. Naruto had a point. Sasuke should have taken control of things a long time ago. Watching him leave Kagome allowed her hand to fall back down to her side. She would have gone after him but something told her to stand back. She knew where he was going and knew better then to interfere. If she wore to follow things would just worsen. She also did not want to leave the girls alone. Sarada, although she would not admit it, was hurting and Iniko was just as bad, having believed her to be at death's door.

"Papa is mad."

oOo

Sakura glared up at Tsunade and Naruto. Her green eyes narrowed with tears. How could they! How could Tsunade, her Sensei, lock her up like some animal! Naruto was her friend and he wasn't even helping her! After years of being friends. They go and turn their backs on her as if she were in the wrong! Were they in on Sasuke cheating on her? Were they covering his back! They knew didn't they!

"You're in on it too aren't you!" she began to screech.

Sharing a look, both blondes frowned. Sakura having seen the look, took it as a yes. Trying to get to them, she was held back by the restraints around her. No matter how hard she tried to slip out of them or how much strength she put into breaking them she could not escape.

"I knew those restraints would be perfect." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms under her large cleavage. "I taught her well, that's for sure." she begrudgingly said. "Any other normal Chakra restraints would have broken with her strength."

"Let me out!" Sakura was ignored as she demanded to be released. They paid her no mind, as she banged her restraints against the floor. She screamed in anger when not even a scratch was made. What kind of bonds were holding her captive! Not even her power was working on them!

"It's best if she's left down here for now. Shikamaru informed me of her mental condition and I think it's best if we call Ino in to help, to see what's really happening in that head of hers. This inner being of her's could pose a problem for us in the long run if not taken care of."

"Sounds good brat. What ever you decide I will go along with. I stand by you no matter what." The pride she felt for Naruto and his choice showed in her honey brown eyes making the younger man know he was doing the right thing. All of Naruto's doubts faded as his resolve hardened.

"Stop ignoring me! You traitors! I'm your friend not Kagome! Let me go! Once I get out of here that bitch is as good as dead! Then she can't fuck Sasuke anymore! He's mine!"

"Shut up." a voice from the doorway spoke out. Red Sharingan eyes glowed in the dark as Sasuke stepped out making his way to the cell. His eyes were hard and his face was set in a scowl. His steps echoed throughout the room making all three stiffen.

Naruto and Tsunade had a clue as to why he was there and why he looked so furious, but Sakura didn't. Remembering what Hashirama said about the Uchiha's and their curse of love, Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered as she stared up at the man she loved, her love, anger and utter obsession for him shining in her eyes. Smiling up at him Sakura squealed, doing a complete 180. "I knew you would come for me! I'm your wife and you love me. Please tell them to let me out. Sasuke I love you!" it was as if a switch and been flipped. Sakura went from furious to a lovesick fool in a matter of seconds. All it took was one look at Sasuke and she was happy again. But the happiness changed when Sakura realized Sasuke was not going to do anything. He just glared down at her with disdain. The anger was back and with a vengeance. She screamed and raved as she tried to reach him.

Tsunade's honey colored eyes narrowed as she studied Sakura's behavior. The medic in her began going through possible disorders and syndromes. "Has she been checked for mood disorder? Or even Bipolar disorder?"

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Well from what I see, we may be dealing with it right now."

"Stop talking about me! I'm not crazy! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"

"Shut up!" the command was harsh and cruel causing Sakura to flinch at the tone Sasuke had taken with her. That voice reminded her of the time he betrayed Konoha for Orochimaru. His voice back then had been emotionless and his eyes soulless. He didn't care for them back then. He was a killer. It was as if she were 15 again, fearing yet loving Sasuke.

Sasuke advanced forward until he stood before the bars and stared down his nose at Sakura. She felt her heart skip a beat in fear. He looked so much like Madera. The way his hair covered his left eye, the shadows that danced across his face. "You injured my daughter and attacked Kagome. Your sick. How low you have fallen Sakura."

Grunting Tsunade stepped forward. Shaking her head she motioned towards Sakura. "Sasuke I do not think it wise to provoke her more then what she already is." she advised. "She is unstable and right now the only thing keeping her from attacking are those cuffs."

Looking at Tsunade, Sasuke shook his head. He turned back to Sakura and frowned. "No. She needs to hear this."

Backing off they watched as Sasuke held nothing back. He tore into her and let her know just what he thought of her. He showed no mercy as he ripped apart her fantasies and hopes for a perfect family with him. After a while he paused before he spoke again.

"You are unfit to carry the Uchiha name. I made a mistake marrying you and I regret it. I gave us, you, a chance and now I see it will lead to nothing. You wanted to know if Kagome and I were lovers," he kneeled down so that he was level with her. His face showed nothing but anger as he hissed out. "We are and unlike with you, I love her. There is your answer. I am disgusted with not just you but myself. How could I have married such a sick and demented person? I am tired of you and all this. I want a divorce and I will be taking custody of my daughter."

Sakura watched in pure misery and horror as Sasuke left without a backwards glance. In all the years she had known him, he had never once spoken to her like that -well except when he was with Orochimaru. He couldn't possibly mean it could he? Yet those four words repeated constantly over and over again in her head. It was as if each word had dedicated itself to haunting her.

Divorce. I love her. Divorce. I love her. Divorce! I love her! Divorce! I lover her! DIVORCE! I LOVE HER! DIVORCE! I LOVE HER!

How could he ask her for a divorce to be with that bitch! After 10 years of marriage he was throwing it all away and for Kagome! Did all these years mean nothing to him? Did he not care? His words rang clear through her head like a song on repeat. He called her sick. He said she was beyond salvation. She was a good mom! She was a great wife! She was in no way all those horrible things he said.

All the villagers whispers suddenly began to echo around her. They thought she way crazy too! They defended Kagome! They betrayed her too, after she had helped saved them!

Tsunade and Naruto sighed before taking their leave too. It was sad, seeing the girl they had both come to care for as family fall apart at the seems but there was nothing that could be done. They could only try to help her, but she needed to want the help.

Sakura's sobs echoed around them as she cried her heart out.

oOo

Done! 

He asked for the divorce and finally admitted to the affair with Kagome! What will happen with Sakura now that she is no longer going to be Uchiha Sasuke's wife?

Review please and thank you (: Oh! And I know I wrote that I would not include Sasuke and Naruto losing their arms but I was watching Naruto and I was like 'damn... I gotta put it.' but I had their arms be regenerated or whatever you wanna call it by Kikyo and Kagome. I was debating for a while if I should go back to the other chapters and leave the prosthetic arms or not lol.

oOo

Edited 8/16/16


	12. Escape

Fatal Attraction Chapter 12: Escape

:Recap:

_Tsunade and Naruto sighed before taking their leave too. It was sad seeing the girl they had both come to care for as family fall apart at the seams but there was nothing that could be done. They could only try to help her but she needed to want the help._

_Sakura's sobs echoed around them as she cried her heart out._

:Story:

oOo

Deep within a cave stood crystallized bodies of demons, and within the jaws of a magnificent dragon stood a crystallized woman. She was the picture of peaceful beauty betrayed only by the well preserved bodies that surrounded her. The hole in the woman's chest, right where her heart should be, shined a bright pink light as a jewel flouted above the well preserved carcasses.

The jewel's light glowed as a white and black mist flowed around it, swirling with each other but never mixing. The mist flowed down to the ground and split taking the shape of body's, one white another black. Soon bodies began to form and in their place were a man and woman.

Both were unconscious and dressed for battle, webs formed around the man and unconsciously tried to encase the female but a pink light stopped them. The webs seemed to melt as the light repelled them making each web recoil in fear.

'_It is time for this battle to end_.' A deep voice spoke. '_This conflict has gone on for far too long… Go. Go and end this never ending struggle for the jewel and set things right.._.'

A dark chuckled filled the air as the man's body vanished in a cloud of black smoke. His objective was clear and the chaos that would follow would be devastating.

The female remained unmoving as she slumbered. Her fingers twitched but she remained still. She glowed white before she vanished in a show of white light. Her awakening would be soon, and the battle of good versus evil would commence once again.

oOo

He had traveled for hours trying to find his target. The pull was strong and his determination great as he slipped pass the Shinobi with ease. Pathetic humans. The humans of this world may have been stronger than the ones that inhabited his realm, but compared to him and his power they were nothing but insects.

Feeling the pull grow stronger he soon found himself in a holding cell. A pink haired woman lied on the floor chained and crying. Her form was hunched over and her hand covered her face. Wounds and dirt littered her body and a puddle of tears had begun to form under her. He started growling slowly as she cried.

_Pathetic_.

The disgust he felt at seeing such a show of weakness nearly made him turn and leave. He would have left too had he not suddenly felt it then.

The raw amount of despair and hatred that seemed to flow from every inch of the wretched human form sent shivers down his spine. He did not need Akago to see the darkness within her soul. The dying purity in her aura was being replaced by one of insanity and rage.

His eyes glowed red as he used his Mind Manipulation to see the events that led up to her incarceration. He chuckled darkly in glee. Oh, how the gods were looking down upon him in favor! A smirk graced his handsome face as his eyes grew calculating. She would be the perfect pawn in his wicked schemes, and so his plan begun.

(Sakura'a Pov)

Her throat had gone horse from hours of crying. She felt numb. Her eyes were still moist with tears that seemed never ending. She remained unmoving as she stared at the spot Sasuke once occupied. That numbness served a great deal of good to her, for she could not even remember how she got there or why she was there.

Why? Why did things turn out like this she asked herself. The picture perfect family she had always dreamed of having with Sasuke was cruelly ripped away from her with no mercy. Her friends had turned their back on her and left her there to suffer. They were covering Sasuke's back. The villagers were ungrateful. Her daughter had abandoned her. She was alone now.

"Do you hate them?" a voice whispered to her. Figuring it was a figment of her imagination she didn't bother looking around.

"Yes."

Pulling herself up Sakura tried to take off the chains but they remained true to their purpose. Was she that weak? Why? Hunched over on her knees she held her face in her hands and cried.

"Abandoned and alone, you are now forsaken by all you have known and loved. Such is the fate of all mortals."

She was really alone.

She had been abandoned.

She had been betrayed.

Sasuke had graced Kagome's bed. Sasuke was with Kagome. Kagome slept with Sasuke. Kagome was with Sasuke.

"Traitors." she weakly spoke as she tried to hold her tears at bay. They were all traitors.

"That is right. Traitors, all of them. People who lied to you and hurt you. Cease your crying little one for they are undeserving."

The candle that provided her with light flickered before it was blown out by darkness that seemed to come alive. There was no light except that from a small window. A hand settled on her back in a comforting gesture.

"They never cared for you."

Hope filled her thinking it was Sasuke but when she looked up, she was surprised to see not Sasuke but another man. Just his power alone illuminated the dark cell allowing her to see him perfectly.

"Come with me and I shall open your eyes to a world very few see."

Skin pale as death and eyes red as blood stared at her. His inky flowing hair brushed against her arm. He wore a deep blue kimono with a purple vest. He was beautiful yet his beauty was overcome by the sheer darkness of his presence.

"You poor unfortunate child. Your heart is filled with betrayal." his voice was kind as he stroked her hair. "Trust no one, for all you have ever known and have come to love will eventually betray you. Humans were never meant for loyalty and love. He never loved you. He used you to have a son and you failed. As soon as he found someone better he left you with no ounce of remorse. Kagome destroyed your perfect family. She took your love and your daughter from you. Come with me and vengeance shall be yours. Make them pay for all the pain, the humiliation, the betrayal..." the rasp of his voice was alluring, calling out to her as her mind became clear.

"Make them pay...?" She voiced out unconsciously. Make everyone pay for lying to her, for betraying her. Should she go with this man who seemed to appear out of nowhere, a man who seemed to be darkness himself?

"Accept my power and vengeance shall be yours for the taking. Make those who swore loyalty to you pay for forsaking you in your time of need."

But could she betray her friends- No! They were no friends of hers! The smiling faces of villagers and her family flashed across her mind. They were backstabbers too!

"Have a taste of the power I offer to you."

The strength she felt entering her body was arousing. She felt as if she could take on the world and win! Her body was heating up with the dark power he allowed her to feel and it felt oh so good!

"They will pay." she whispered as she locked eyes with the red eyed man.

Smirking the man watched with glee as she stood and allowed his power to rush forward and shattered the cuffs around her, making them fall to the ground.

She rubbed her wrist and looked at him with a smirk. "Let's go." the diamond on her forehead went from its blue color to a dark black showing her taint.

The game has only just begun.

oOo

Review please! The jewel has finally come into play! What does it have planned and will it succeed? And who are the man and woman released from it? So many questions! Looks like Sakura has turned to the dark side of the force (Lol total Star Wars moment!) I really can't wait until I start getting to all the dramatic shit. Next thing you know this Fic will be a telenovela lmao!

oOo

Edited 8/17/16


	13. Making A Deal With The Devil

Fatal Attraction Chapter 13: Making a Deal with the Devil

:Recap:

_Smirking the man watched with glee as she stood and allowed his power to rushed forward and shattered the cuffs around her making them fall to the ground._

_She rubbed her wrist and looked at him with a smirk. "Let's go."_

_The game has only just begun._

:Story:

oOo

Turning to the bars that prevented them from leaving, he used his strength to pry them apart. They broke easily making him scoff once more at the stupidity of the human race. They knew nothing of what they would be facing soon enough. Looking back at his newest conquest he motioned for her to follow.

Now he could have easily vanished with her but the lust for havoc and chaos could not be ignored. As they walked in silence he sensed the approaching humans.

They had made it a few more feet before ANBU guards surrounded them. Weapons ready and fingers positioned they tried to capture them, but a purple barrier encased Sakura and her rescuer. Shurikan, Kunai, daggers, and jutsu's were easily deflected. Not knowing how to go about this they attacked head on.

Punch after punch, kick after kick had no effect on his barrier as they tried their hardest to break through it. He analyzed every attack and stored it away for later use. Growing tired of their boring attempts at capturing him and his new companion, he sent a blast of miasma at them causing them to back away. Floating in the air the whites of his eyes became a lighter shade of red as they locked onto the strongest group of men.

"Die." was the one command that left his lips and soon the younger low ranked ANBU watched in shock as their higher ranking Shinobi turned their weapons on themselves.

Many tried to fight the sudden mind control but ended up losing. They fell by their own weapons leaving behind a group of six ANBU of low rank left.

Turning to the remaining men the black haired male smirked. "You are all of no use to me." he said before tentacles flew out from behind him and impaled everyone who stood in his way.

"What are you?" Sakura fearfully asked. This man was no normal human and she soon began to second guess her decision. He killed those men so easily and with no remorse! He took joy in it! He was just like Orochimaru!

"Kukukukuku." he laughed as they took to they sky. "I am far from human. I am a demon."

The air seemed to swirl around them as a black whole appeared behind them. The barrier they were in began to be sucked in and the last thing Sakura saw was another team of ninja trying to reach them.

Following instincts he searched for a suitable place to live. The void they were in opened once again as soon as he had found a place he deemed suitable and out they came, now standing at the center of an abandoned castle.

Dispelling his barrier the man began to walk deeper into the home. It was dark and she soon recognized it as the Forbidden Ruins, all Shinobi were told never to enter. It was considered cursed and haunted, said to have been an old war zone. All said to have stepped foot in the Forbidden Ruins died or disappeared mysteriously.

Following him Sakura voiced the question she had been wondering about.

"Who are you? What's you name?"

His eyes glowed with inhuman light as he spoke, his voice cold and filled with evil.

"Naraku."

He lead her into a dark room and told her to sit. Obeying out of fear she did as told.

"As of this moment you are now my slave."

"What!"

This was not part of the deal! He promised her vengeance not slavery! Trying to run she suddenly found herself slammed into a wall with enough force to make her vision blur.

Naraku smirked as he crushed her skull further into the stone wall. He took a deep whiff of the air and shuddered in delight. Her blood and smell was so enticing with her fear mixed in. Her fear was strong and made his beast crave more.

"You will learn soon enough to never disobey." he said as he yanked her by the back of her head and threw her to the ground. "I am your master now and you, my slave. Do as you are told and you live to have your revenge. Now get up."

Glaring at him Sakura spit at his feet. "I am no ones slave!" She sneered in defiance.

Green eyes flashed, morphing into indifferent down before turning into determined blue. Pink haired morphed into black and tanned skin turned to creamy white. The faces of the two people to have ever foiled his plans, two woman, stared back at him.

His hand came down in one swift movement. Sakura screamed in pain as she felt not just the breaking of her skin but the dislocation of her jaw.

Not giving her time to recover Naraku gripped the back of her hair again and snarled. "I now own you! I am your Master and you shall not escape me this time! You are mine!" he grabbed her jaw harshly ignoring her cries. Their noses were centimeters apart as he glared into their defiant hate filled blue eyes.

Suddenly their appearance changed. Disdainful brown eyes returned to fearful tear filled green eyes and black hair to pink. No longer did he see the two woman that had been his undoing but instead a woman who reeked of fear.

Disgust filled him at that moment. Kagome and Kikyo never once showed him fear.

Placing one clawed finger on her forehand his power flared. The seal on her forehead sparked and electricity traveled through her body. "My power now flows through your veins. You are mine to do with as I please. Should you disobey I assure you the consequences that will follow shall be worse."

Crying Sakura nodded. She had made a deal with the devil and now she was paying for it. Naraku, she learned, was a dangerous man and she had willingly agreed to playing his game for vengeance.

Knowing he had won, Naraku let her go and cut his wrist. Taking in her beaten form he smirked. His blood along with the seal would serve to keep her under his control for good and render her incapable of betrayal. Shoving his wrist in her face he demanded she drink.

"No!"

Trying to push his hand away, she punched him. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized her mistake when Sakura saw his eyes darken. Seeing the lack of pain on his face made her see just how strong and dangerous Naraku really was. Electricity surged through her body again until she was begging for him to stop. He let her beg a little longer before he stopped. As she lied there panting, Naraku took the chance offered and forced his wrist on her lips.

Gagging and chocking Sakura tried to claw at him but she was weak from the punishment she had just received. Forced to drink his blood she screamed as she felt it burn her mouth. Then burning followed as it traveled down her throat and he let her hit the floor to watch as she withered in pain.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop! Please!" she cried as she held her throat.

Kneeling down to her level he smirked. "This is what you wanted is it not? Your chance at vengeance? Now you will be able to kill you precious husband without any remorse. The only thing I have done is help bring out the darkness in your heart. This is what you truly are. It was just hidden and now I have released the evil lurking in your black heart. This is you."

Naraku watched as her hair grew down to her shoulder blades and her skin paled to an lighter tan color. Allowing his eyes to glow once again, her marking glowed red before her eyes went from their original light green to a dark, almost black green.

She was no demon, far from it. His blood only served to bring out the darkness within her while the seal helped to not just punish her but to suppress her rational side, not that he needed it but it was always safe to be cautious.

"You should have known better then to strike a deal with the Devil."

oOo

Review my loves! Okay quick note Sakura is NOT a DEMON! Had to put it in capitals just in case. She is simply under his control now and with his power she has changed to gain some demonic traits but she is in no way a demon. It's just side affect (the hair and eye color).

If you have seen InuYasha 2: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass, Kaguya brings to the surface InuYasha's deepest desires and the darkness in his heart. Naraku has done this with Sakura but he went a step further by ridding her of what ever sanity she had left.

Quick thing for anyone confused about the different eye colors. it was just Kikyo and Kagome's images overlapping on Sakura.

oOo

Edited 8/17/16


	14. Bad Omem, The Calm Before The Storm

Fatal Attraction Chapter 14: Bad Omen, The Calm Before The Storm

:Recap:

"_You should have known better then to strike a deal with the Devil_."

:Story:

oOo

"Wow." Was all Sarada managed to say as she watched Kagome train her boys. Talk about a slave driver! She was like Lee! Only difference was that said spandex wearing man was not as harsh as Kagome was. She gave no breaks and she showed no mercy as she either beat them or allowed them to beat themselves. That was not the crazy part though. The crazy part was how she had the twins either walk on or balance on spikes using only one finger for lord knew how long. Then she made them dodge a barrage of projectiles and then she added to their training weights and made them spar with her.

Iniko was lying down next to her panting. She had been training with Kikyo who stood next to them. Sarada never knew her little friend was so good at stealth and sneak attacks. Against Kikyo, Iniko managed to catch the brown eyed woman with a sound kick to the side, but Kikyo recovered quickly and sent Iniko crashing down to the ground with a graceful flick of her wrist.

Once her breathing returned to normal Iniko smiled at Sarada. "You should train with Kikyo-Sama and I next time! Kikyo-Sama is really strong and she teaches me a lot of things!"

"Next time." She agreed. As an Uchiha she refused to be out done by anyone and Iniko, from what she saw had managed to land a hit on the talented Kikyo. She had her pride and she too would soon be able to keep up with said woman.

A chuckle escaped Kikyo's lips as Taisho gave a cry of frustration. Maru soon followed when he was once again unarmed by his mother. Both boys then resorted to using sly techniques to try and hit their mother, but it was of no use as Kagome evaded with ease.

Picking up an approaching aura, Kikyo waited. "Hmm?" She turned and walked to the door of their dojo, sliding it open.

Blinking rapidly in surprise, Kiba lowered his raised hand and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I need to see you and Kagome."

Nodding she called out Kagome's name and waited a few seconds before she appeared beside her.

"Kiba." She greeted.

Looking at both woman he grew serious. "Nanadaime-Sama has ordered for you and Kikyo-Sama to be in his office immediately."

"Is something wrong?" Sarada asked as she walked over.

Shaking his head, Kiba frowned. "No but he seemed very worried. Your father is already there along with three others, waiting for you two."

Knowing this may take a while Kagome turn to the kids. "I will be gone for a while. If you require anything find Hinata."

"Okay."

oOo

(Hokage's Tower)

"Sakura has escaped." those three words caused the occupants in the meeting room to freeze. Naruto's blue eyes were hard as his face remained serious. He paced around the room as he began to talk. Gone with his usual playful self he slipped into the role of leader with ease.

"Today some of our finest Shinobi have been killed in the line of duty trying to apprehend Sakura. Ten of our highest ranking ANBU have been killed while six lower ranked were injured. It has come to my attention that she did not work alone. A man helped her escape and he was the one who killed our fellow Shinobi. In a weeks time I am sending all of you present to go and retrieve her and bring me this man."

"And why am I being sent out on this ridiculous mission Hokage?" Kikyo spoke up from her spot in a dark corner. Her arms were crossed as she looked at Naruto with a displeased expression. "I hold no ties to the girl. I fair to see why my presence is required." her brown eyes looked to Kagome then back to Naruto. "I am sure Kagome feels the same as well."

Kikyo would never change, Kagome silently thought. It was well known that Kikyo did not like Sakura more so then she did Sasuke. This dislike came from lack of trust and Kikyo never trusted Sakura. When she had asked Kikyo why she disliked the girl Kikyo had simply said she felt wrong. Now Kagome understood what she meant back then.

"I know you could careless as to what happens to anyone not your family but I need you. I would have normally just sent Team Alpha but I have a gut feeling that's telling me that we will be needing more man power. That's why I'm giving you all a week to prepare."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. Team Alpha was Konoha's Elite Squad which consisted of Kagome and Sasuke with Naruto being the original third party. Since Naruto left to become Hokage it was decided that Kagome and Sasuke will remain a two-man squad called The Alpha's. Said lovers completed mission after mission without fail and for Naruto to have a gut feeling like that meant something was up.

"Yet why must I go? I am no Shinobi."

"You may not be a Ninja but you are well trained Kikyo. You have beaten some of my best Shinobi. Plus I figured it would benefit everyone to have Konoha's Twin Preistesses on this mission."

Looking at Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee he gave them a strained smile. "Ino and Shikamaru are to take on Sakura once she is found. You two know what needs to be done. Kiba and Akimaru will help with tracking. Lee here volunteered himself to help you. Sasuke, Kagome, Kikyo, you three are the powerhouses. Bring me this man back alive or dead."

Pulling out a manilla folder Naruto ran his eyes through it before he spoke again. "From what Tsunade and Shikamaru have seen, Sakura seems to be suffering from not just Othello syndrome by Bipolar disorder and signs of Schizophrenia. It is vital that Ino and Shikamaru get to her. Sakura has become a danger to herself and others and I fear what she may do now that she is free. We also managed to get some information on her helper. He can control someones mind and it is nearly impossible to hit him. We could not get anymore information before the patient passed out."

"What if we cannot get Sakura?" Sasuke spoke up for the fist time since they had arrived. "This man is obviously smart and strong. He could very well be out of the Land of Fire by now for all we know. With giving us a whole week to prepare they will be log gone."

"Then we keep on searching! We cannot allow Sakura's youthfulness to slip through our fingers!"

Scoffing Kikyo pushed off the wall. "You love for her is sickening." she said as she stood beside Kagome and stared Lee down. "Do not allow your infatuation to cloud your mind."

"Kikyo enough." Kagome barked. "He loves her and there is nothing wrong with that. He is determined to get her back and that is all that matters."

"Well if that's it let's go. Billboard Brow is going to get the beating of a lifetime when I find her!"

"What a drag."

Shaking his head Naruto dismissed them. Watching them leave he couldn't help but to worry. His gut was never wrong and he knew something was just going to happen. This feeling he felt deep within him told him that this was just the calm after the storm.

oOo

Three days had passed since their mission briefing and during those three days a certain uneasiness began to settle in the pits of Kagome and Kikyo's stomachs. This feeling was familiar, having accompanied them many times in their previous lives. It was a warning that there was way more to what was going on than just a scorned woman and a man with a hidden agenda. The Ki they felt drifting in the far off distance was faint but noticeable.

"This feeling is unnerving." Kikyo spoke up as she blocked Kagome's blade with her own hidden shirt sword. With their blades locked both woman tried to overpower the other. Using her Miko powers to enhance her strength, Kikyo broke away as she spoke again. "Something is wrong."

"The winds blow to the East, a bad omen. Perhaps there is more at play." Said Kagome just as she charged at Kikyo.

Kikyo grunted, flipping away. "This feeling of unease... Is it not familiar?" She questioned as she spun around, blade aiming for Kagome's side.

Kagome stopped suddenly causing Sasuke and the kids, who were sparring to the side, to stop as well and question what was happening. They were ignored as Kagome's eyes narrowed. Kikyo was right; this feeling was far too familiar to be good.

"That is impossible." She finally said putting her blade down. "You as well as I know that what you are thinking is far from possible."

Kikyo shook her head, sheathed her sword, and crossed her arms as she stood tall, her eyes never leaving Kagome's. "I thought so too but, we are what we are Kagome and our instincts have never led us astray. If we managed to make it to Konoha so to could others. Does it not seem strange? Sakura's escape from prison I fear was but a step needed in order to draw out the players needed and this feeling has only increased as the day's progress."

Growling Kagome moved to where Kikyo was, ignoring Sasuke's questioning gaze as he told the children to go play. "What are you insinuating Kikyo." She demanded though clenched teeth.

Sharp brown eyes looked into Kagome's own blue abyss. "I am insinuating that either we are facing a 'foe' or that the 'charge' has finally set things into motion."

The clearing of someone's throat had both woman turning to see Sasuke with his hands on his hips. "What's with all the secrecy and cryptic talk?"

"Stay out of what is none of your business boy." Kikyo sneered. "You are irrelevant."

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed as he moved closer to them, standing face to face against Kikyo. "Watch it Kikyo. I will do what I can to protect my village and the people I care for," his eyes turned to Kagome before returning to Kikyo. "Either talk to me with respect or not at all. If my village is in danger I need to know."

"You need to know nothing-"

"Kikyo!" Kagome's sharp tone of voice made her freeze. Looking from Kikyo to Sasuke, back and forth said woman frowned. "Enough with all this fighting. We have a mission to prepare for. Sasuke please leave this be and Kikyo enough."

"You have grown soft in our time here _sister_." Kikyo said.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. The elder Miko only ever called her sister when she was being sarcastic and spiteful. Never once had they truly called one another sister. Yes, they grew to care for one another and did call each other family but never that close.

"Training for today is over." She growled at Kikyo and Sasuke before leaving.

Sending one last glare at the older sister, Sasuke followed after Kagome.

"That went well Milady." Two eight year old girls appeared. They bowed before making their way over to Kikyo.

"What have you found?"

"Nothing Lady Kikyo. There were traces of Youki in the cell and in the wounds of those attacked but we could find no more leads than that." the girl with two ponytails at the side of her head, wearing a blue kimono with pink flowers, and a green and yellow chest plate spoke.

"I see, thank you Asuka." Kikyo hummed as she put her sword away. "And what did you find Kōcho?"

Kochō frowned as she shook her head making her ponytail sway. "I could not track the Youki. Whoever helped Sakura-San escape was clever enough to not leave any traces." She said as she placed her hands in the sleeves of her light yellow kimono with green butterflies. Her brown and reddish pink armor clinked with the movement.

"Then it is someone whose skills are those of a seasoned warrior." She mused aloud. "You may go." She offhandedly said.

Bowing both girls disappeared in a burst of light. It was times like this that made Kikyo feel grateful that she still had the ability to summon her previous Shikigami and Soul Collectors. They made excellent scouts and informants.

Now she knew that the assailant who helped Sakura was indeed a demon. She just had to figure out what his game was.

oOo

Review please

oOo

Edited 8/17/16


	15. Falling Into Place, I Wish

Fatal Attraction Chapter 15: Falling into Place, I Wish

:Recap:

_Bowing both girls disappeared in a burst of light. It was times like this that made Kikyo feel grateful that she still had the ability to summon her previous Shikigami and Soul Collectors. They made excellent scouts and informants._

_Now she knew that the assailant who helped Sakura was indeed a demon. She just had to figure out what his game was._

:_Story_:

oOo

_Mmmmm_.

_Mm_..._mmmm_.

_Mmmm_.

How annoying, she thought as her eyes stared listlessly at the moon outside her window. The constant humming of the light bulb as it flickered continued making her annoyance grow with each buzz as it flickered on and off.

_Mmmm_.

The moon's glow was dim, the purple substance her master controlled floating around them in the air. The smell of his poison no longer burned at her nose or eyes having grown used to it. To any brave enough to enter though... they suffered a horrid fate

How long has she been there? Two or three days now? It felt longer but she knew that only a few days had passed. It was weird how time seemed so off here in the castle. It was like time went slower here, unaffected by the outside world.

Looking down at her hands she flexed her fingers and marveled at the strength she felt in each pale digit. Her power had certainly grown and it was all due to her Master. He gave her this awesome power to seek her revenge and she was grateful. Her mission would be completed without hassle, thanks to his power.

It was funny how before she was sure she would have protested and fought against calling someone, especially a cold blooded killer, master but now... Now she could care less. So what if she was now a slave? It was worth it. She would have fought against using someone else's powers instead of her own but not anymore. Being with Naraku made her realize that everyone used anyone and everything for their own benefit.

She felt nothing. After so many years of feeling sadness, hatred, and jealous. She now was empty except for the blinding need for vengeance that gripped her heart. She now knew that deep down if she were given the chance to return to normal she wouldn't. It was better this way, having no emotions to hold you back. She was given the chance to become someone greater.

Her thoughts trailed to Sasuke, that traitor. Was this what he felt? Did he ever experience this lack of anything except his hate? After years of trying to mold herself into the perfect woman for him would he like her now? Would he turn to give her a second glance with her new found strength?

_Mmmm_.

Annoyance filled her as she glared at the bulb hanging from the ceiling. Flaring her power the bulb exploded, its shards falling to the ground.

Silence. Sweet silence. Turing back to the moon she frowned. Shouldn't she be fighting for her freedom and not giving in to Naraku's rule? Would that not be something she would have done before? She was a very strong headed woman, so what changed? No, before she was weak, ruled by her emotions. Her Master had taught her that this was what she truly was meant to be. This was the real her.

"_Sakura_." His voice slithered through the dark and into her mind. So he had finally decided to call her.

"Yes." She answered aloud.

_"Did you retrieve what I asked for_?"

"Yes."

"_Good. Bring it to me_." He demanded before cutting the link.

Getting up she walked out of her room and down the hallway. Why had he waited until now to ask for the damn thing? He certainly takes his time.

Knocking softly on his door she entered. Naraku was sitting down, his head down in thought. Sakura took a minute to admire his beauty. He was so dark and mysterious. Just like Sasuke...

"Master." She called out as she handed him a fairly large scroll. "Learn from this and memorize all the signs, and things should happen just as I described."

Smirked Naraku took the scroll to open it. Red writing littered the surface of the paper, ominously staring back at him. "Rest well my pet for all shall go according to plan. However, unlike those before me, I have a triumph card."

The pieces to his master plan were falling perfectly into place.

oOo

Snuggling deeper into the warmth Sasuke's body provided her, Kagome sighed. How long would they be able to remain like this? How long until whatever the hell was happening happened?

Staring into Sasuke's sleeping face she frowned. Was Kikyo right from the very beginning? Was being was Sasuke a bad thing? She wondered why Kikyo couldn't just accept that she cared deeply for said man. But she knew why Kikyo was so against their affair. Having been acquainted with loss and pain, Kikyo was only trying to prevent Kagome from suffering more than they already have.

But was it so bad to want to be loved? Being with Sasuke was a like being free and full of happiness. She felt such jubilation at his side, just as she once had at Seeshomaru's side.

_Sesshomaru_.

Even after so many years, she still loved the arrogant demon. Her mate, her sensei, the father to her pups. He would always hold a special place in her heart and she would never forget him. He had saved her from the darkness. He had become her savior.

She really did miss him but she had Sasuke now to help heal her wounds.

_Knock_. _Knock_.

Sasuke groaned as he flipped on to his stomach and proceeded to go back to sleep. Laughing softly Kagome laid her head on his back.

"Come in." She said already knowing who it was.

A small black haired head hesitantly peered into the room before coming in fully. Kagome could easily smell the nervousness in their scent.

"Sarada." She sat up and raised a brow at the small female Uchiha. "Is something wrong? Shouldn't you be in bed? Why are you up so late?"

Shuffling her feet, Sarada frowned softly. She really wished Iniko was with her right now. Taking a deep breath Sarada walked to Kagome's side of the bed.

"I couldn't sleep. My mind is awake, so I came here to see if Papa was up but..."

Giving the girl a small smile Kagome patted the empty spot next to her and waited until Sarada was seated.

"And where is Iniko?"

"She said something about training tonight with Kikyo. She said she saw no point in possibly waking me up, so she would sleep with her ."

"I see. Do you wish to talk with me since your father is asleep?"

Sarada quickly shook her head. "No it's okay! You must be tired and I wouldn't want to be a bother!"

"Nonsense. Now tell me what is keeping you up. You seem to be disturbed by something."

Sighing, Sarada looked down at her hands twiddling her fingers. She didn't know where to start. Her thoughts were a mess and her feelings were even worse. Giving in to her frustration, she let it out.

"For years it's always been just Papa and I. Mother was there physically but never mentally. She was always more worried about herself and what papa was doing. I was always overlooked by her in favor of other things. She always talked about how papa hated the fact that I was born female and how she wished she had birthed a son. I would always walk down the streets of Konoha and see all these mothers and their children, so happy, so united. I see you and your son's, even you and Iniko and for a second I wish I had that. I'd wish that my mother were more like you and then I would feel immensely guilty. What happened at the market place opened my eyes. Mother hurt me and she didn't even care... She didn't care. If it wasn't for you I would still be in the hospital!" Anger surfaced making her ball up her fist.

"I don't think she ever really loved me. She was never there. It was only papa and I. No matter what I did to get her attention she waved me away. She may be sick, but isn't a mother supposed to always love, care, and protect their child? Isn't that what a mother is supposed to do? What is it a mother does? What is a mother even for?"

At hearing the hurt in Sarada's voice, Kagome wished she could find Sakura and kill her. This poor little girl already began to suffer because of her and she hadn't even had her first mission yet! She didn't know the touch of her mother or the love of one. She was put on the back burner so Sakura could concentrate on Sasuke.

"Finding out you and Papa have been together for years made me feel betrayed you know. He chased me in the rain. He held me and soothed me like he use to when I was a baby. But I also felt happy because I knew papa would finally be happy. Yet, watching you with Maru and Taisho... I also feel envy," she paused unsure how to continue.

Humming in encouragement, Kagome ran her fingers through Sarada's hair. "So thats it." She mused. "This isn't about your father and I. It's really about your mother."

"Yes."

Making Sarada look at her, Kagome gave the young girl a smile. "It's natural to feel envy against someone who has something you want. I understand that you are jealous of the relationship my son's and I have, it's perfectly normal. Having gone on for so long without the caring hand of a mother is hard Sarada. Growing up, I did have my mother but I was ripped away from her at a young age, so I know what it's like to feel green with envy at seeing others with their mothers. You know at five years old I lost my father. I still remember it as if it happened yesterday. We were all sleeping and the sound of glass shattering woke us up. My father went to see what happened and next thing I knew, three men were attacking him. He fought to protect my pregnant mother and I but in the end he was stabbed and beaten beyond the point of saving. That night not only did I lose him, but my mother went into labor. A life for a life I presume. I remember the jealousy I felt at seeing all these fathers and their daughters together while mine had died. I know how you feel."

"I'm sorry. It must have been very hard." Seeing her own father sleeping, Sarada gave Kagome a hug. "If I had lost Papa, I don't know what I would have done."

"It's something I wouldn't want you to ever experience little one. Now tell me what else is bothering you. I know that there's more to it."

Leaning into Kagome, Sarada placed her head on her chest. "What's bothering me is that I wish... I can't tell you! I want to but I can't! It's just so hard. Please drop the subject." She pleaded as her eyes grew watery.

Hugging Sarada close, Kagome placed her in the center of her bed and pulled the covers over them. Allowing Sarada to listen to her heart beat she conceded to her request.

"Very well. Sleep Sarada."

"But I don't want to bother you or-"

"You are not a burden Sarada. Never think you are a bother to me because you are far from it. Rest."

"But-"

"Rest."

Giving in, she closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of Kagome's heart. She felt so warm and safe at that moment. Was this what it was like to fall asleep in a mothers embrace? Was this what it was like to have both parents united and in love?

Her father rolled back on to his side and lazily threw his arm over both females. "Go to sleep." He grumbled.

This felt so right.

Slowly she surrendered to the world of dreams and for the first time in years she felt truly content.

One thought fluttered through her mind before she finally fell asleep. 'I wish you were my mother...'

oOo

Review please and thank you!

oOo

8/17/16


	16. Shifting Balance

Fatal Attraction Chapter 16: Shifting Balance

:Recap:

_Slowly she surrendered to the world of dreams and for the first time in years she felt truly content._

_One thought fluttered through her mind before she finally fell asleep. 'I wish you were my mother...'_

:Story:

oOo

Naraku's dark laughter reached Sakura's ears as she finished doing as he ordered. Symbols littered the ground, strange markings she had never before seen. He had called them Kanji. Her master stood in the center, in his baboon pelt with the scroll in hand.

His laughter washed over her, fear filling her. He had that kind of evil laugh she saw in movies. Hearing it in person though was a whole different story. It sent shivers up and down your spine and caused you to imagine the worst of the worst. His looks only severed to created an even more ominous atmosphere.

"Darkness shall always win." The malevolence in his voice caused Sakura to shiver once more as she watched him spread the scroll on the ground. She still couldn't understand how a being of such evil like him could exist. He was so frightening and so full of darkness. She feared him like none other. If she were to be honest with herself, she would rather fight Orochimaru instead. At least with Orochimaru she felt like she had a chance at survival but not with Naraku. He made her feel as if all hope was lost and she was starting to believe it.

He began weaving the hand signs she had shown him the other day and spoke in a strange manor. His voice rang clear and strong as the words on the scroll brightened with each word.

"_Gozu, Mezu, keepers of the gate, followers of fate, hear us._

_Before time and after._

_Before knowing and nothing._

_You both have always coexisted._

_Accept my offering._

_Know my desire._

_Gozu and Mezu, here I, the bringer of darkness, stand before you._

_Let the souls of the dead pass._

_Once my prisoners now freed, return to me._

_Gozu, Mezu, let the souls of decease warriors pass._

_Release the key to her defeat_."

And just like that the unknown symbols glowed as the wind picked up. Sakura shielded her face as she watched Naraku slash at his chest and something shot out of him. Just what the hell was happening?

His blood dripped to the floor before sinking into the carved symbols she had been ordered to draw. Each symbol glowed as flames rose. Naraku was unaffected, even as the flames licked at his skin. He seemed to be waiting for something, staring intently at the center where the largest Kanji was.

oOo

Underground far away from preying eyes and human life, a shift in the balance caused the ground to rumble in displeasure.

Twin statues, deep in slumber awoke. The torches around them extinguished as they turned their heads to listen. An incantation echoed around them, a summoning of souls.

Two arms, one blue and another violet, reached for the chains holding the gate they guarded close. Lady Fate had made her choice and what was to follow would be chaos.

"It is your wish for the souls of fallen warriors to arise once again." Gozu, the blue guard, spoke as he gripped the chains.

"The gate shall be opened this night," his twin Mezu paused as he held the golden lock before they both spoke in unison.

"But payment we will need."

The chains and lock shattered, opening the gate. Light so bright and so strong, light that would have turned any to stone, shown bright as four orbs flew out.

"Go and fulfill the destiny written out by Lady Fate."

The torches lit once more as the gate closed, the chains reforming, but not before their payment was received. A red pulsing orb enter into the Neither world, payment given. Stepping back into place both statues took position and allowed their eyes to fall closed becoming stone once more.

oOo

Naraku panted as blood trailed down his chest. Five deep claw marks ran down his pectorals as a malicious smirk graced his face. Four orbs appeared before him and slowly began to take on the forms of bodies. After years of waiting, his wait had finally come to an end.

Sakura watched with an empty face as three men and one girl lied on the ground unconscious. Just what was Naraku up to?

oOo

Walking to the closest village she could find she sighed, grateful to have finally reached it. Looking around she marveled at how different it was. Sand was everywhere. Their homes and markets were all sculpted from sand and it was dry.

"Halt! Who are you?"

Sharp blue eyes turned to study both men. They were strong but not strong enough to beat her. Their auras flared with suspicion.

"My name is of no concern to you. I demand to be taken to your Village Head leader."

"How dare you come and make demands of us!" They lunged to apprehend her but she easily side stepped.

She watched as they made some strange hand signs and wondered what they planned to do. It was sad how discourteous humans had grown to be in this world.

"Secret Jutsu: Sand Barrage!" They called out and the sand began to pick up, swirling dangerously around the three.

Grasping the hilt of her blade her eyes narrowed. "Such foolish tricks will not work against me." Pulling her blade out she readied herself. "I am far from weak. Now, awaken Hogosha!" She called and her blade glowed pink with her power.

oOo

In Konoha both residential Miko's stiffened. The tea cup Kikyo held in her hand slipped and fell on the table. Kagome's own cup was shattered as she squeezed it too hard in her shock.

"Um, are you both well ma'am?" The waitress questioned nervously.

Many people stopped what they were doing to stare in wonder. It wasn't every day that the famous twins were shocked or surprised.

"It cannot be." Kikyo whispered. "Not only have two powerful demonic presences entered this realm but,"

"That of a priestess of power." Kagome finished.

Both women shared disturbed glances, a grave look in their eyes.

"The balance has shifted."

oOo

Thanks for all the reviews guys! So things are starting to pick up. Let's see what happens next.

oOo

Edited 8/17/16


	17. Departure

Fatal Attraction Chapter 17: Departure

Recap:

_"It cannot be." Kikyo whispered. "Not only have two powerful demonic presences entered this realm but,"_

_"That of a priestess of power." Kagome finished._

_Both women shared disturbed glances a grave look in their eyes._

_"The balance has shifted."_

Story:

oOo

"Do you really have to go?" Taisho questioned looking up at Kagome with big blue eyes. It was no secret that her pups were against her leaving to go find Sakura, but orders were orders.

Kneeling down next to her pups, Kagome set a hand on each head. She knew how much they detested her being parted from them. As Inu Youkai Pup's they would always seek to be near their mother until they reached maturity but even they they would still seek her out. "I will be back in no time. While I am gone you are to stay with Hinata and you will listen to her."

Both boys nodded in reluctant understanding.

"Very well, now remember to use those necklaces should anything happen." She reminded them. With the shifting of balance Kagome was taking no chances with her kids. She had even given a necklace to Sarada but this one was linked more to Sasuke then with her.

To the side Sarada gave her father a tight hug before quickly letting go, a cute blush on her face. Kagome chuckled quietly at how much she was like Sasuke.

"I love you Papa." She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too angel."

Sarada gave him a smile before running over to Kagome and throwing herself in her arms. She allowed herself to bask in the warmth Kagome's body emanated. Feeling the woman whom her father loved hug her back as if she wore one of her own kids made her feel so happy. "Be safe." She whispered into her neck as she tightened her hold on Kagome.

She was socked when Sarada had thrown herself at her but she recover from it and hugged the girl back. It was like holding her little Rin again. How she missed her Kitsune and Musume. Hugging the girl closer she took in her sent of cherry blossoms and apples. Hearing Sarada wish her a safe travel made her smile. After promising she would be okay they pulled apart.

"Don't worry Kagome." Hinata's soft voice reached her ears. She smiled softly as she took the boys hands. Beside her, Kimawari and Baruto smiled happily at them, happy to have them stay in their home for a few days. "I'll take good care of them." She promised.

Kagome bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you Hinata." Standing up she gave one final wave to the children before leaving with everyone else.

A mischievous smile made its way onto Baruto's face as his eyes met with Taisho's. A silent message was conveyed before they shot off laughing.

"Baruto!" Hinata exclaimed as she laughed. Her son certainly was like his father. It was a miracle she even had time to do anything with her energetic son on the loose.

"Fools." Sarada mumbled shaking her head. How immature. Bolt always managed to bring Taisho in on his schemes resulting in both getting in trouble. "Those two are fools."

Golden eyes stared at the girl next to him. "Fools indeed." He agreed as their eyes connected. He noticed for the first time how deep her obsidian eyes were, like a starless night.

Blushing softly Sarada quickly turned her head away. His eyes captivated her and the way he looked at her made her pulse quicken. She wondered why her heart quickened but pushed the thought aside for later. Her eyes landed on Konoha's gate. Why was it that she had the strangest feeling that things were about to change? She silently hoped everyone would be okay but she knew not to foolishly hope. In this world it was kill or be killed. Life and death. Live or die. The ninja life was not easy and she feared what was to come especially when her mother was involved. The fight that would follow would be a big one. Kagome against her mother. Alpha against a female rival for her lover's heart.

Maru himself was fixated on the gate. Something, someone was calling him. His instincts had truly come alive two days ago. Whispers he had never heard filled his head. They were beastly in nature and he briefly wondered if this was his Inner Beast.

'ALPHA.'

'ALPHA RETURN.'

'DANGER COMING! GO, ALPHA NEED US!'

Ignoring the voice Maru cleared his throat gaining Sarada's attention. "Come. Hinata-San is waiting." He said and began to walk away not looking back to see if she were following.

The way his silver hair swayed behind him seemed to be hypnotic. Jealously she pouted. How come her hair wasn't that long or shiny! Then again she kept her hair short but she will admit she loved his hair and wondered if it was as soft as it looked. "Okay."

But the strange feeling remained. Something was coming.

oOo

Wow I'm really making things shorter lol. I think it's more suspenseful that way.

oOo

Edited 8/17/16


	18. Life Is Never Easy

Fatal Attraction Chapter 18: Life is Never Easy

elmoryakhan ID: 1423736748

(You have your PM setting off)

Look I don't condone cheating either its just the way I wanted things to be. And I'm not blaming Sakura for the destruction of her family and the fallout between her and Sasuke. I'll get more into that later. I may not like Sakura but I most certainly am not going to leave her miserable, no one deserves a life of misery. SPOILERS for everyone, Sakura will get help and someone will be there for her. She will have her happy ending while some people don't (sorry to say but some or should I say people(?) are going to die), and I guess you could say that Sasuke will kinda be punished in a way, I'm not sure yet if its punishment or not. But I won't make it easy on him and Kagome. I appreciate your review and your opinion. If you wish you can continue to read and if you don't then thank you for reading as much as you could.

Recap:

_Ignoring the voice Maru cleared his throat gaining Sarada's attention. "Come. Hinata-San is waiting."_

_"Okay."_

_But the strange feeling remained. Something was coming._

Story:

oOo

This was ridiculous, Kikyo thought as they continued their search for the pink haired twit. How she wished she were in her room instead of on this foolhardy mission. What made things worse was the fact that Sakura had little over a weeks head start! How were they supposed to track her down when she had ample time to escape. Sure they had two trackers, but the girl had a demonic companion meaning she was either far away by now or well hidden.

"We have been searching for the girl for over a week now." Her displeasure showed in her voice as she pushed off a tree to give herself a boost of speed. "I should have forgone this mission."

"I wish I where home too Kikyo but with what happened the other day I will not risk the safety of my children. We need to find Sakura and eliminate this threat."

"Then why leave?" She questioned. "Who better to protect your own pups then you? Can you truly say your instincts are not raging to go back to Konoha and protect Maru and Taisho yourself? As for the girl, she has made her choice. She dug her grave and now it is up to her to find a way out. It she wishes to return she will when she is ready, she will not take to kindly to being forced into returning."

Sighing Kagome stopped causing Sasuke and the others to stop too. Kikyo was right. Her beast was demanding they go back to their pups. They would be safest with her protection and within her sight. Sakura was a woman and she could make her own choices but for now her kids were her top priority not her.

"Trust and believe I am fighting myself right now Kikyo. It was hard leaving my pups with Hinata. I have never been separated from them for more then a few days."

"Then let us return." Kikyo tried to persuade her. "We have searched for the girl but it is all for not. She is long out of our range and I imagine she would need time to sort out her thoughts. If she left with that man of her own free will then she will be fine. Our mission is done. What more can we do when she is clearly well out of our senses? It is best if we returned to the village instead of wasting valuable time and resources."

"Don't you think we should discuss and decide this as a team?" Ino spoke up as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wanna get home to my Inojin too but we were given a mission."

Shikamaru and Lee quickly nodded their heads. "Ditto. We need to, but this should be up for a vote. Those in favor of continuing say it."

"I wish to continue to look for the youthful Sakura! I shall not stop until I gaze upon her beauty once more!"

"I am not letting Billboard Brow get off that easily. Sorry ladies I know how you feel but that girl needs to be thought a lesson."

"I say we continue. Though I'd rather be home relaxing and agree with Kikyo, I think we need a day or two. Okay those in favor of returning home!"

Kikyo and Kagome immediately agreed with returning, standing side by side.

"Kikyo's right. Sakura will return when she's ready and theres no point in wasting more energy then what we already have." Said Sasuke. Turning to look at Kiba they stared at him in expectancy.

"It's up to you dog boy." Sasuke commented causing Kiba to snarl at him.

Staring at everyone, Kiba's eyes landed on Kikyo. She was a very beautiful woman and he would be lying if he said he didn't find himself attracted to her. She was just so gorgeous! He would have tried to go out with her years ago, but at the time he had been with Tamaki. They had been together for two years before realizing they were better off as friends. Yes she still lived with him but as a friend. But, now that he was single...

"Let's go home." He said. Brown eyes met his and Kikyo gave a small node of thanks making his heart soar.

oOo

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed as he punched a hole into his desk. Why did things have to be so hard!

"Calm down Dobe. We will find her and this man later but for now let's just do all we can and prepare for anything."

"I know that. It's just frustrating that Sakura would even go this far! After so many years of being together as family!"

Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, Sasuke gave him a firm squeeze. "Life is never easy Nauto."

"Got that right."

oOo

"Rise." Naraku ordered standing before a large glowing jar. Black designs decorated the container as the red liquid glowed bright. A petite pale clawed hand broke through the surface. A black and white haired head emerged from the thick fluid. She stood bare before him and at his mercy.

"And this time make no mistake my child," he glared long and hard at her as he grabbed her chin. Moving his face closer to hers he growled. "You will not defy me in this new realm."

Blurry red colored eyes, like endless oceans, opened to look at him but closed in exhaustion. Any defiance in her was locked deep away. She was reborn with no memory of before, no memory of her wish for peace and freedom.

"You will never escape me."

oOo

Edited 8/17/16


	19. The Chase

Fatal Attraction Chapter 19: The Chase

Recap:

"_And this time make no mistake my child," he glared long and hard at her as he grabbed her chin. Moving his face closer to hers he growled. "You will not defy me in this new realm."_

_Blurry red colored eyes, like endless oceans, opened to look at him but closed in exhaustion. Any defiance in her was locked deep away. She was reborn with no memory of before, no memory of her wish for peace and freedom._

_"You will never escape me."_

Story:

oOo

A Month later

"Kukukuku! Perfect! Everything is going according to plan. Soon Kagome and Kikyo will bow down to my will. I will then rule this pathetic realm and all who inhabit it." Visions of a time he once held said woman at his mercy flashed across his mind. Back then Kikyo had been easy to manipulate while Kagome had taken some time, but in the end he had them in his grasp. How vulnerable they had been, to weak to fight. Golden eyes flittered through his mind making him growl. Yet all his planes had been foiled by those two dogs. Not this time though, oh not this time. Everything was set in his favor and this time he would not be beaten.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching he didn't have to turn to know who it was. His slaves were ready. In a matter of weeks, he managed to get his new pawns under his control. Of course it was only possible due to their weakened state but with a few word and a few taunts they had been ready. They had endured years of torture by his hands, so they were already too weak to fight him. Once under his control their progress was fast.

"Master." They called out in unison, bowing low on the ground. The satisfaction he felt caused a shiver to go up his spine. To have power over what once were the mightiest warrior's in his time was amazing. His ego grew knowing that he had gained control of them so easily.

"Tonight I execute one of the first step's in my plan for supreme conquest. Sakura will lead you to the Hidden Leaf and from there you have your orders. Should you fail," he left the threat to hang ominously in the air.

"We won't fail." Sakura arrogantly spoke. She was ready to fight. Tonight was the night the bitch dies by her hands.

His red iris's stared at her from the corner of his eye. "See to it that you do not. Now go."

oOo

They journey to Konoha had been fast and swift. What normally would have taken two weeks of traveling was cut down to but four day. No one spoke as they stealthily passed through village after village, none the wiser as to the amount of danger they had just been in. If they had wanted too they could have easily slaughter every man, woman, and child in each village but they had a mission and it was that mission that saved those unsuspecting Ninja and civilians.

"Why does Lord Naraku need you?" Sakura asked after growing tired of the silence and her unanswered questions. Her frustration only grew at the silence that followed.

"Fine, not like I care." She mumbled. Her eyes strayed to the two strongest of their group. Two men, powerful and handsome. The oldest one caught her attention most, his attitude kind of like Sasuke's but more dangerous. She didn't dare mess with him and his no tolerance attitude. He scared her and she would have liked him had her affections not have been directed towards her master. Yes she feared Naraku but she feared him just as much as he aroused her. She didn't know how or when but the sinful darkness Naraku emanated called to her.

"How much further must we travel." Demanded one of the woman of her new team. There were only two woman, not counting herself, on the team and by far the most intimidating one was the one who had broken the silence and one who Sakura later found, she disliked almost as much as Kagome. Her red eyes, which seemed to be a reoccurring thing, showed her sadistic nature, her masochist nature. Naraku seemed to like her from the amount of time he spent with her, and thus her problem; Naraku gave her attention that should have only have been Sakura's. She didn't like sharing her master much less with her.

"In a few."

The frost in her tone caused the woman to smirk. She knew how easy it was to egg Sakura on and she enjoyed it very much. The girl needed to stay away from Naraku or else because he was hers first.

Once more silence reigned as they picked up the pace, only but a few miles away now. In no time they reached their destination, nothing but shadows in the night.

"You guys have your orders."

"And what of you my fair lady? What shall you be going as we complete our orders?" The third man of the group questioned.

She laughed as she raised her fist and pulled her glove on tighter. "I'll be visiting an old friend."

oOo

Sipping her tea Kagome quietly stared outside the window. The sky was dark and grey as it rained. She was stuck at home and bored out of her mind. Sasuke had gone to visit Naruto with the kids leaving only her and Kikyo. She didn't even know where Kikyo disappeared to, this the reason she was sitting alone.

She should have just gone with Sasuke and the kids. She would have too, but she decided to allow them to spend time with Sasuke alone instead. Now she was regretting it. After years of always being on the move and fighting, she grew to hate sitting around.

"How boring." She reclined in her large comfortable chair. She began to stork her hair but soon even that grew boring. "Is there nothing to do at all today. Where is that woman! I need a good fight."

She would have gone to train in her dojo but it was currently being repaired. The only day she and Kikyo had decided to up the ante during a spar, they get carried away and managed to destroy the poor dojo! And she didn't want to go bathe because she already had twice in the pass five hours. How she wished she had a hot spring!

"It would seem I am at the mercy of boredom. Where is InuYasha when I need the fool." Her eyes softened thinking of her favorite half demon. She missed the loudmouth fool. He was her big brother and her protector. Her dog eared vigilante would have saved her from this boredom.

"How I miss those days so long ago. InuYasha is surely making it his mission to forever annoy my dear mate. Those two- huh." Her eyes narrowed as shadows flew by the corner of her eye. Her senses went into high alert as she tensed her body. They were watching her.

oOo

Kikyo sat cross legged in her room. She thanked the gods for gifting her with a room that had a hidden door. Kagome nor the kids ever could find her in here. Her hands gently ran a cleaning cloth down her bow. It had been years since she had last used it. How she missed the feel of pulling her bow taunt and releasing an arrow. Sure she practiced with it but it was never the same. In Edo she fought with her bow, infusing it with her power but here it was different. No one used a bow anymore so she had to resort to a blade. With Kagome's help she grew to be a skilled swords-woman but she still wished she could fight with her bow. Lately she had been jumpy, antsy, as if something were going to happen. Her mind screamed at her to keep her bow with her at all times and so she did.

Lifting the cherry red bow up for inspection she froze midway. A spark, a warning shot through her being. Something was outside. Running out of her secret room she quickly grabbed the gauntlet on her dresser before leaving. Moving quickly she went to where Kagome was sitting in the living room. Noticing the way her form was tensed she knew she had felt it too.

"What shall our next course of action be?" She questioned as she sat down across from her. "I sense two aura's outside but they are well hidden. Whoever is out there, they are only allowing a fraction of their aura to escape, letting us know they are here and demons."

"They are both wearing cloaks. One is up in the tree to my right, in the center but more towards the top of the tree. From what I saw that one is the weaker of the two. The other is behind the tree next to the path leading to the dojo. That one is stronger." She spoke quietly so they wouldn't hear them.

"You have your sword?"

"Along with my stander ninja weapons. You?"

"I have my gauntlet and sword. If anything, summon your bow Kagome."

"Hm."

Kagome reached up to the collar of her silk kimono, slowly slipping her hands out of its sleeves before allowing it to fall to the floor. A skin tight black cat suit adored her body. Black armor covered her stomach, arms, and legs. It was a gift from Sango, a replica of her slayer uniform only completely black.

Kikyo too allowed her own kimono to pool on the floor. Under the three layers she wore an outfit similar to her Miko garbs but her bottoms were black and her top red. She slipped on her armored gauntlet and secured it, flexing her fingers to get accustomed to the heavy feel of the metal and leather.

Both Miko's shared one last look, silently wishing each other good luck before moving at great speeds out the now open window. The chase was now on as they raced after the retreating figures, gaining on them little by little.

The sound of thunder sounded off in the distance before lighting began to dance across the sky, making it look purple in color. The rain seemed to pick up as both figures split up.

"Be careful."

And they too split, chasing their intended targets. If only they knew what that dark night would have in store for them. Fate had set her plan into motion and all they would know tonight would be the cold grasp of pain.

oOo

Review please! And I wanted today thank you to my awesome reviewers and my beta!

oOo

Edited 8/17/16


	20. Today You Die

Fatal Attraction Chapter 20: Today You Die

Recap:

_The sound of thunder sounded of in the distance before lighting began to dance across the sky making it look purple in color. The rain seemed to pick up as both figures split up._

_"Be careful."_

_And they too split, chasing their intended targets. If only they knew what that dark night would have in store for them. Fate had set her plan into motion and all they would know tonight, would be the cold grasp of pain._

Story:

oOo

(Sasuke's Pov)

"And then he had the nerve to shout 'Why is it always you!' Believe it!" (A/N: Who can tell me what Naruto is talking about)

He was going to kill the Dobe. It was decided. He was dead. Looking back up from pinching his nose in frustration, Sasuke growled when he used a high pitch voice to imitate him. Yup, he was going to die.

"Dobe." There was no anger in his voice. He spoke and looked calm which lead Naruto to believe he was going to be in an early grave.

Pushing those thoughts away Naruto lazily cleaned his ear out with his pinkie. "Yes Teme?" He said as he flicked imaginary wax off of his pinkie before doing a kissing face at him.

Luck, unfortunately for Naruto was not on his side, because at that moment a hand hit him in back of his head.

"Itai!" Tears formed in his eyes as he looked into the lavender eyes of his little girl, Kimawari.

A displeased look was on her face as she tried to look intimidating with her hands on her hips, but it only made her look cuter.

"Leave Uncle Sasu alone! Bad daddy!" She scolded.

Naruto glared at Sasuke before looking dejectedly at his feet. He sniffed as he drew imaginary circles on his knee and sobbed. "My own kid betraying me for you, Teme! My own baby girl!"

An arrogant look crossed said Teme's face as he smiled at Kimawari. "She was only defending her uncle, Dobe and you were the one that made me her godfather, therefore it's not my fault she takes my side."

"But still-"

"Naruto behave." Hinata scolded as she set cookies down in front of the kids. "You know Kima loves you a lot."

"That she shouldn't be defending him!"

"From what I have seen you deserved it." Taisho added his two cents in. A cookie hung from his mouth as he blinked innocently at the affronted Naruto. "What?"

"Not you too."

"You started the argument, therefore she is justified in her choice."

"Maru! Come on! Traitors! The lot of you!" He sobbed.

Both kids laughed, holding their stomachs as tears fell from Naruto's eyes. "Your acting like a kid! And you tell me I need to be mature."

"Well excuse me for- wait." Standing up quickly, Naruto flared his Chakra. Red surrounded him as his eyes turned gold. "Something's not right." And just as those words left his lips, the windows shattered.

A man appeared behind the twins and grabbed them while a female grabbed Sarada. Another woman stepped in front of them allowing the other two to escape with the children. The sound of a weapon cutting through air was the only warning they got before they had to duck in order to avoid being cut in half.

The woman stared at then with cold brown eyes, studying them. She waited for them to make the next move. "You shall not interfere." She whispered but they heard it loud and clear. "Today you die." The way she said those three words were so self assured and they just knew that this woman was not weak. She had power and she would use it to try and kill them.

oOo

Review pretty please!

Edited 8/17/16


	21. The Attack

Fatal Attraction Chapter 21: The Attack

Recap:

_A man appeared behind the twins and grabbed them while a female grabbed Sarada. Another woman stepped in front of them allowing the other two to escape with the children. The sound of a weapon cutting the air was the only warning they got before they had to duck in Oder to avoid being cut in half._

_The woman stared at then with cold brown eyes, studying them. She waited for them to make the next move. "You shall not interfere." She whispered but they heard it loud and clear. "Today you die." The way she said those three words was so self assured and they just knew that this woman was not weak. She had power and she would use it to try and kill them._

Story:

oOo

"Let go!" Taisho snarled as he tried to escape his captors strong grip. No matter how much he clawed at the man he didn't budge. Not even his Youki helped with all the flaring it was doing. His Youki should have harmed the male holding him but a blue skin tight shield seemed to protect the man.

Maru who was slung over the mans shoulder tried to reign in his anger. The voice in his head was demanding blood. It wanted him to rip this man and his partner apart, limb by limb, before tasting their blood.

_'KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL_!' It repeated over and over again.

"You will regret this." Maru growled out his voice ruff. Sarada stared at him, having noticed the difference in his voice. Briefly his eyes flashed red before returning back to normal. Markings so to have appeared on his face for a split second before disappearing. She shook her head thinking it was her imagination.

Deciding to try her luck she relaxed herself before making hand signs. Sarada took in a deep breath and released. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Since she was under the woman's arm she was able to aim for the mans back, but a blue barrier surrounded him. The flames were deflected, lessening in their intensity before vanishing.

The woman laughed as she waved her hand, wind cutting her Jutsu off and extinguishing it. "Nice try little girl, better luck next time."

Maru's eyes met Sarada's and he shook his head. It was no use. If his Youki was not working on the man, and with the way these two easily deflected her attack, their best bet was to wait. Reluctantly she nodded back in understanding.

"I don't know what that ugly girl was talking about, your not that strong." The woman said offhandedly to Sarada.

"What girl?"

"I believe she said she was your mother."

"What!" Sarada exclaimed as her eyes flew open. Her mother had orchestrated their kidnapping? She helped these criminals get into Konoha! "No! My mother wouldn't!"

Laughing a throaty laugh the woman sent her a mocking look. "Oh but she did. That girl, so full of hate. She's a fool but a needed fool, a tool in our masters plans."

"And just what are those plans?" Maru questioned as a deep feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. His instincts, that of a pups, screamed at him. His mother was in danger, this he knew but, it was also something else. He wondered what his beats was screaming for besides their blood.

The man holding him spoke up. "World conquest of course, then there's also two certain women that need to be taken care off."

Taisho's eyes narrowed at his last few words. '_Two women who need to be taken care off_.' What two women could he possibly be talking about! An image of his mother and aunt passed through his mind. Could it be? Both of them had been acting off during the last few weeks, ever since that night Maru had told him about the voice in his head.

"Mother and Kikyo." He stated as he looked at his twin who's own eyes had widened.

"Why yes, however did you know?" The woman sarcastically said. "Off course it's them. What two women in the world have the power to take on a whole army of demons by themselves. With them out of the way no one will be able to stop us from ruling this pathetic realm."

"Then what makes you so certain you will be able to defeat our mother and aunt?" Maru said. "If they can easily wipeout a legion of demons with a flick of their wrist, what gives you the confidence you will succeed in their demise?"

A laugh escaped the mans lips as he shook from amusement. "You most defiantly are your fathers son." His blue eyes become serious as his laughters cut short. "But she will not win." The confidence in his voice was shocking as he spoke his next words. "By the time the night is up, Lady Kagome and Lady Kikyo shall not have the will to fight any longer."

oOo

Sasuke lunged at the girl a year or so older then him. He went to kick her feet out from under her, but she slipped her right foot back making him only catch her left. This allowed her to remain standing before she went for her own round house kick.

Catching her foot he didn't expect her to twist her body, allowing her other foot to meet with his face. Staggering back he smirked. He hadn't had a decent fight in years, it was time he let loose. Weaving hand signs he used the Phoenix Flower Jutsu but she moved her weapon in front of her to take the blow. Once the flames cleared she jumped for him.

"Find the kids!" Sasuke shouted as she elbowed his back. Turning he punched her face making her slam into a wall.

"Right!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata go get help!" and he left, running the way he saw the kids be taken.

"Take this! Hiraikotsu!" She shouted and launched a large boomerang at him. Ducking he watched as it destroyed the room before returning. Just as it passed him he charged his hands with lighting and slammed his fist into it. With her unarmed he aimed for her, a Kunai in hand.

The sound of a hidden blade ripping through clothing sounded out as a hidden arm blade met his kunai. Breaking apart she smirked at him.

"It is customary to know the name of an opponent you find worthy."

"Sasuke." He answered shortly as he pulled out his sword.

She seemed to think before pulling out her own blade and slipping into a stance.

"Sango."

oOo

Hinata ran with all her might, her two kids next to her. She tugged Kimawari a little harder, pushing her to go faster. The little girl was still young so her stamina was not built to run at the speed she was going. The only thing on her mind was finding someone to save her friends and the kids.

"Come on Kima, Bolt! We need to hurry!" She urged as she sighed in relief at seeing the Nara compound.

"But mom! I have to go help Maru and Taisho! I need to help Sarada too!" Bolt urged as he tried to get her to let go. His friends were in danger! He needed to save them!

"Stop!" The tone of his mothers voice caused him to freeze as she stopped. Her milky lavender eyes were set in a hard star as she gave him a frown. "You will do more harm then help, my son. These people are different, I didn't even see them enter Konoha. They are dangerous." A pleading look graced her face as he tugged them along. "Your father will get them back and the only way to help him would be to get help. Please don't fight me on this."

"Okay mom."

Hinata gave him a small forced smile as she burst through the doors of the largest house in the Nara Compound.

"Shikamaru! Rouges have entered the village! Naruto has given chase and Sasuke is holding one off. Hurry please!" She cried bursting into the dinning room.

"What!" Shikamaru exclaimed in shock. It had been years since anyone tried to sneak into Konoha, their fear of the Nanadaime and Uchiha stopping them from trying. Just as he stood in shock, a massive explosion rocked the earth. He could see smoke rising from the forest at an alarming rate followed by another explosion.

Giving Temari a quick kiss and ruffling Shikadai's hair he left quickly. Running to the forest he weaves hand signs. A clone formed behind him.

"You know what needs to be done, now go." He ordered making the clone split up, leaving in a swirl of leaves as he entered the forest. Following the explosions he saw a flash of white and orange.

"Naruto!" He called out as he watched Naruto slam to the ground. Smoke rose from his form as he tried to stand glaring at the man who held Kagome's son's.

"Look who decided to join in on the fun." The woman next to the dark blue eyes man spoke. Shikamaru noticed the way the wind seemed to pick up around her. Sarada sent him a pleading look as she winced when the woman tightened her grip. He watched as she pulled a fan out, covering the bottom half of her face coyly as her eyes gleamed with anticipation.

"Who are you?" He questioned as he pulled out several ninja stars and crouched down.

Her ruby colored eyes narrowed as a frown marred her face. "I see no point in telling you my name when you're going to die soon." She said as she swung her fan. "But I'll consider it as your last request. You should at least know the name of the woman you will die by. My name is Kagura, Mistress of the Wind, and the woman that's going to kill you."

oOo

Tsunade frowned as she stared at her once kind and good apprentice. Sakura certainly had changed in the time she had escaped her cell. The girl who once came to her, pleading with her for a chance at becoming her apprentice, was gone. This woman was not the Sakura she had come to care for. This woman was a filled with hate but...

"What's the matter sensei?" Even her voice had changed becoming callous and harsh. "Jealous that I'm stronger then you are now?"

During the war Sakura may have been able to easily weave the strength of a hundred seal and summon Katsuyu, but she never did manage to surpass Tsunade due to the simple fact that the busty blond had years of experience and power. But now with this new found power of hers, Sakura had managed to not only sneak up on Tsunade but she also succeed in cutting her on the cheek.

"You never could get pass the fact that you still couldn't beat me in a match, hmm Sakura?"

"Things are different now."

"How so? You having gained mysterious powers from somewhere? Becoming this hideous person before me? Please, nothing has changed. You are still the same little girl who was afraid of being left behind by her teammates. Is this your way of catching up, by turning on us all for power? You may have altered your appearance and become stoic but you are still that wonderful woman we have all come to know. But jealousy has clouded your mind. Is this your way of getting vengeance on Sasuke and Kag-"

"Don't say her name!" Sakura snarled as she advanced forward, her breath fanning across Tsunade's face as they stood face to face. Seeing the look of pity hidden behind her sensei's guarded eyes Sakura screamed and turned to the desk in the room, lashed her arm out and spilled everything on to the ground. "Never say her name!" She hissed out as her eyes seemed to darken even more if possible.

"You do not control me, Sakura." Tsunade said as she walked to the desk and sat in its chair casually, placing her chin on her crossed fingers. "Stop this foolishness Sakura. What do you intend to even achieve by doing this? You are running from the law and have now broken into my home, stop this and turn yourself in."

"No."

Sighing Tsunaded closed her eyes. What a stubborn girl. "It is not Kagome's fault she fell in love with Sasuke. You must understand Sakura, there was never any love on Sasuke's part! Yes it was wrong and unfair for him to seek another woman and grace her bed, and yes it was bad on Kagome's part for not only accepting his advances but also encouraging him, on that I agree with you. But you knew the implications of being married to him, he told you himself. He did care for you but he never loved you. He tried, I know he did because he confided in me. He did try to fight it but how can you say no to you heart? How can you say no to being with the person you love even when your mind knows its wrong? But the blame does not just fall of their shoulders but yours as well-"

"So I'm to blame now!" She shouted as she slammed her hands on the desk creating cracks on its surface.

Tsunade didn't even flinch as she felt her desk shake. Slowly opening up her eyes she stared hard into Sakura's. "I never said that and you know it. You have just as much fault as Sasuke dose. You couldn't let go of your insecurities, instead choosing to foster them, pushing Sasuke further and further away until you pushed him to far. You chose to believe in Karin's lies instead of Sasuke. You should have known that Sasuke is a man of pride, he would have never left you had things been better, no matter how much he wanted, unfortunately things only got worse. Your Othello syndrome derives from your jealousy Sakura, and sadly you only helped it progress. In a perfect world I would have forgiven you but this is no perfect world. You not only injured your own daughter but you allowed that moster to kill hardworking Shinobi."

Sakura threw her head back and laughed. "Please that brat deserved it for not obeying me! She protected that whore, so she had to be punished! As for my Master, he freed me and promised me vengeance so why would I stop Naraku-Sama from having fun with those weaklings? They probably deserved it too wi-"

"Enough!" Tsunade shouted as she stood and slammed her own hands down on the desk causing its legs to break. Her red nails scrapped against the wood as she fisted her hands. "How sick and demented you have become! To spout such obscenities about your daughter and your pleople!"

"This village stopped being my people the minutes they chose that bitch over me!"

"That gives you no right to allow innocents to die!"

"Just as they had no right to betray me!"

"You betrayed your family! And worst of all you betrayed yourself!"

Silence filled the room as both medic's started one another down. Disgust and sadness filled Tsunade as she looked deeper and deeper into her former pupils eyes. Nothing shown within Sakura's dark eyes but hate. Now she knew what her sensei felt having to deal with Orochimaru's betrayal. She now knew how Kakashi must have felt seeing Sasuke seduced by power. It seemed that now it was her turn to experience the betrayal of a student one viewed as their own.

"Finally decided to take me on."

Her pink lip curled upward as she allowed her Chakra to expand, filling the room. She would hold nothing back.

"Show me what you got."

Both woman charged forward, fist raised as battle cries left their mouths.

oOo

Naruto smirked as he finally managed to punch Kagura in the face but frowned when she simply got back up laughing. It frustrated him to no end that no matter what he or Shikamaru threw at her she bounced right back up and healed faster then he did. He would damage her stomach with his Rasengan and her flesh would repair itself in second. If Shikamaru tried to possess her body a pair of demonic red eyes would stop him. It was so fucking frustrating! But he had to admit she was now taking them seriously as she wiped the blood from her lips.

He would pay for that one, Kagura viscously thought as she threw Sarada to her partner and readied her fan. "Watch her for me Miroku." she ordered as she stared Naruto down hard. The only reason she had even gotten hit was because those fools switched partners, surprising her. Good thing she gave Sarada to Miroku. She didn't need a kid slowing her down.

"Enjoy it while it lasts because that is the last hit you'll get in." She but out as she pulled her hand back and lazily swing it. The feel of the wind surrounding her gave her a sense of warmth but it made her long for something more. Her eyes half misted as she smiled but she also wondered what that feeling of longing in her chest was for. "Dance of Blades."

Naruto frowned as he caught glimpses of something shining before he gasped as wind like blades cut at him. He never even saw them. He cried out as his arms and legs were cut deeply. To think the element he was most compatible with was the one that he couldn't even dodge. His healing began to kick in but it seemed slower. Kagura's attacks had somehow managed to hinder his healing abilities, rendering him incapable of movement due to the numerous gashes on his body.

Kagura smirked as she opened and then closed her fan. Her keen eyes watched as what little Youki the body had struggled to heal him, but it was of no use because she was a full blooded demoness and he was not. "I can see the wind circling around you but you are no master. Even a master would not be able to defeat me, for I am _the_ wind." She walked over to his battered form and kneeled down next to him.

Naruto watched her closely as he panted due to the pain. Her red eyes gleamed with dark intent as her fingers traces every laceration on his body before stopping at the one on his left side. She gave him a smirk before jabbing her finger into his side. Naruto cried out as he felt her nails tear into him with her forceful intrusion. "This won't kill you but it will serve as a lesson to you and your companion," she turned her gave briefly to a restrained Shikamaru before turning back to Naruto. "You will not win. Do not interfere in our affairs next time or it will be death. I am far stronger then you boy, and I will not hesitate to slaughter the lot of you." With each sentence she twisted and curled her fingers making Naruto cry out.

Shikamaru lunged at her but Miroku encased the kids in a barrier, grabbed him and with a quick jab to the forehead Shikamaru glowed blue and was paralyzed. No matter how much he struggled to break free from his hold he couldn't.

"I am sorry my friend but I cannot allow you to interfere." He said as he returned to his previous spot next to the kids. He shot Shikamaru a glare as he tended to the wound on his forearm. "And do not think I will let this pass." He motioned to the cut that Shikamaru made with a fuma shurikan. "I intend to pay you back ten fold."

Hearing Naruto's screams Shikamaru struggled harder as he watched Kagura's cruelty. She seemed to pause before harshly ripped her fingers out of his side.

Kagura was enjoying the boys screams as she harshly clawed at his insides. She could sense his pain as well as his promise of retribution and it amused her to no end.

A pulsation in her body caused Kagura gasp as red eyes flashed through her mind. '_Kagura_.' Her masters voice rang inside her head making her pause. '_Retune, Now_.' He ordered. So ripping her hands away from Naruto she walked back to Miroku a frown on her face. "Let's go." She snarled as he dropped the barrier. She scooped up Sarada and the twins before pulling out one of the feathers in her hair. "Find the slayer." She ordered as she let the feather drop. Wind engulfed her, creating a tornado before dispersing to reveal Kagura and the children flying away on a large feather.

Miroku turned to Shikamaru and smirked. "The spell shall wear off in a few minutes, we will be long gone by then." He promises as he left on foot, his golden staff jingling as he went.

"Naruto." Shikamaru struggled to stay as he tried to reach for his friend. He gave up after five minutes of struggling. Fear now clouded his mind as he thought back to Kagura and Miroku. They were both strong and easily took them on as if it were child's play and it scared them. Just what the hell was happening!

oOo

Sasuke growled out as a boot slammed into his back sending him into Hinata's glass table, shattering it. His body was hurting and he was sure Sango's was too but she seemed to be able to ignore it. She had taken some of his attacks head on and was still standing like nothing happened. No matter how much power he put into his Jutsu's she wouldn't stay down. The clone Shikamaru sent didn't even help, she destroyed it with her boomerang. Avoiding her blade he slashed at her with his lightning sword.

Sango stared down at the sword in her side. She felt the lighting coursing through her body but she felt no hurt. Her body although that of a human was numb thanks to her master and his power. He took away the pain so she could feel nothing and gave her the opportunity she needed to continue to fight. She felt the lighting surge stronger and laughed. "Is that it? That tickles." She said as she stepped closer to Sasuke, imbedding the sword in deeper. "I am a Taijiya, one of the best ever seen. I have been trained to fight your worst nightmares boy. So do not think something such as this could harm me." She warned him.

"A Taijiya?" He questioned aloud as he allowed his blade to vanish. He had heard that somewhere before but where? That word sounded so familiar. The scent of copper reached his nose pulling him from his thoughts. He turned to study Sango. Her black suit similar to Kagome's was destroyed. It was crisp, ripped, slashed, burnt, wet, you name it. His Jutsu's had practically destroyed it. But what caught his attention was the trail of red leading to a pool of blood under her. She was loosing a lot of blood so much that she should have been dead by now. The smell of copper was coming off strongly from her but she seemed unfazed by the river of blood she seemed to be shedding.

"How are you still standing?" He questioned but before she could even reply the man who had taken Maru and Taisho appeared.

"Sango we must leave. Our lord calls."

Grunting she picked up her Hiraikotsu and strapped it on to her back her eyes strayed to Sasuke. "Next time we meet, be prepared. Train hard." She said before leaving.

"Next time," Sasuke spoke his voice dark as he climbed to his feet. "You die." He promised.

oOo

Wow I kinds had some fun with the chapter. Next chapter is about Kagome and Kikyo and their opponents and I got to say its fucking dramatic! Lol! Please review and to those of your who were guessing who was fighting Sasuke, surprise surprise it was Sango!

Review please!

oOo

Edited 8/17/16


	22. Return Of The Ones Once Lost

Fatal Attraction Chapter 22: Return of the One Once Loved

Recap:

_"Sango we must leave. Our lord calls."_

_Grunting she picked up her Hiraikotsu and strapped it on to her back her eyes strayed to Sasuke. "Next time we meet, be prepared. Train hard." She said before leaving._

_"Next time," Sasuke spoke his voice dark as he climbed to his feet. "You die." He promised._

Story:

oOo

Kikyo smirked as she caught up to her target. He was fast but so was she. Right when he went to jump over the river leading to the Hokage Mountain she lunged and the fight began.

They punched at one other. He moved to punch Kikyo's stomach only for her to grab it and spin him around so his body would hit the ground but he stuck his other hand out to slam into the ground. He then lifted his left leg and spun on his right to make his left connect with her face. Kikyo tightened her grip on his hand and flipped over him causing his leg to go right past her face. Kikyo still in the air readied her gauntlet encased hand and punched the man in the stomach.

"Got you." Kikyo said as she charged her Ki into her gauntlet. Pink lighting surged through, running up her arm in a show of sparks. Normally she would be able to preform such a feat with ease but it drained her rather quickly. After seeing some of the new and efficient ways of prolonging Chakra she had modified it to fit her, thus her gauntlet was created. It became a conductor for her and stopped her energy from depleting quickly.

The cloaked figure seeming to know what would happen if he didn't move so he dodged making her hand met the ground. Smirking Kikyo's eyes gained a triumphant look as she laughed. "This is going to hurt." The warning in her voice put the figure on edge. The way she had said that told him that she was not going to go easy on him, she never did in the past.

"Electric current." She whispered a trait she had adapted to fit it and once more flared her purification powers. Lightning produced all around them and amplified by the rain it ran not just through the ground and trees, but the rain itself.

Explosions sounded out around him just as he was stuck by a powerful strike of lightning. He was brought down to his knees, the pink sparks dancing over his form.

"Pathetic." Kikyo sneered as she called back her Ki. Even with the stop of her Ki, lightning still sparked around them. Walking over to him she stared down her nose at him. "You should know better then to attack Konoha, fool." It was foolish of him to even think about trying to attack them knowing their power. It made her disgusted knowing how arrogant the human race had become in this realm. They were all nothing but neanderthals given the ability to produce Chakra.

Her adversary quickly stood, a blade in hand and motioned for her to come at him. The fool, did he really think he would win this fight? Without another thought Kikyo lunged forward but this time with her sword drawn.

Kikyo took pride in knowing she had mastered the way of the sword, having been undefeated by anyone but Kagome. She considered herself to be one of the best but this man... He wielded his blade like a cocky boy yet he was managing to wear her down. The force behind his swings were beginning to take its toll on her smaller frame.

Deciding to end things she pulled out her bow and an arrow. It was a good thing she listened to her instincts and took it with her.

Laughter snapped her out of her thoughts making her glare at her opponent. He dared to laugh at her? Her eyebrows knitted together in her anger. She'll give him something to laugh about, in his grave that is.

"You haven't changed much have you, Kikyo?"

Her eyes widened as she took a step back.

That voice.

_No_...

_God no_...

"What's the matter Kik-yo." He pronounce the syllables of her name tauntingly as he laughed again. "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say, dog got your tongue?"

It... No... He...

"Can't shoot me? What's wrong? You've done it before so what's so different about doing it now?" A tanned clawed hand reached up and pulled the hood of his cloak away allowing his silver mane and twitching dog ears freedom. "Are the memories haunting you?"

Amber eyes pierced her soul as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Inu-InuYasha..."

He smirked, a fang poking out and gave her a mock bow. "The one and only, in the flesh."

Her bow and arrow fell to the ground, split in half as pain shot through Kikyo's shoulder and chest. Blood flew through the air, mingling with the rain and dirt. A clawed hand fell back to its original position, blood dripping from deadly claws.

_No_...

oOo

Kagome smirked as she preformed backward summersault's, her opponent mere steps behind her as he swiped his claws her. Pushing her body backwards once more her feet met a store's walls. Pushing off it she sailed toward the man, launching her own set of swipes at him.

This guy was good, Kagome silently thought as she was punched, her feet skidding across the ground before coming to a halt panting. He too was sent flying from her high kick to the chest on the other side and from what she could see he was trying to catch his breath too if the rising and falling of his chest was anything to go by.

The fight had been brought to the center of Konoha, the very heart of it all. Unfortunately for her, some civilians and Shinobi were watching from the windows and roofs.

Wiping the blood from her face Kagome gave him a small smirk. "I see you too have a sword." She casually commented, motioning to the blade on his side. She briefly wondered why it looked so familiar but she pushed the thought away. "Can you wield a fine blade such as itself or is it just for show?" Her fingers were already playing with the hilt of her sword.

She hadn't fought with her baby in years. She had never even fought with it here in this realm! Why not put it to good use and let loose? The man was obviously Youkai meaning she didn't have to hold back anymore. How she longed to use her Enshiga. It had been a gift from her mate the night of their mating. It was quite fitting seeing how its name meant 'Fang of the Circle of Death'. It was about time she used it again. (AN:Thank you AllisonThePurpleManEater97 for the name)

The man nodded and drew his sword just as she did. This would be fun.

Thunder sounded as lighting illuminated the streets. She spun around in time to block her enemy's attack. His movements were graceful and silent, a true predator. He moved just like she did which shocked many as they watched.

He was unrelenting as he attacked her, trying to behead her. He possessed skills that mad it hard for even herself to fight him. But with each strike she allowed more of her true power loose. Her eyes changed, turning a bright eerie gold. She was in a trance. She paid no mind to her audience. All that mattered was her opponent

Readying several kunai Kagome aimed and threw but he deflected them all. He rushed at her with his sword coming down on her. Bending back she swung her sword causing them to lock and with a quick spin she cut the side of his cloak. She didn't have time to think about the weird screech she heard as she jumped away in time to avoid being cut in half.

He backed away too before racing at her and jumped, one hand outstretched to reveal the Kunai she had thrown. She closed her eyes as the kunai sped back at her. Her eyes snapped open as she jumped into the air just as the man landed on the ground, throwing more of her kunai at her right when she landed on a branch, only for her to jump back down and aim shurikan at the kunai causing them to shoot back and cut at the men's cloak. She landed back down in a crouch. Lightning flashed. Her hair was stuck to her face and her clothing clung to her body.

His cloak gave away at that moment and lighting flashed just as thunder boomed. Her golden eyes grew large in her shock as she got a good look at him. Kagome's lips pulled back as she grounded her teeth revealing her white canines as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing. She felt the rush of heat that traveled down her body before turning into a harsh bitter coldness as her body lurched forward with a sob. Her heart felt as if it would give out at any minute from the speed it was beating at, as if it were trying to break free. Her throat constricted seemingly wanting to stop her breathing, like she was being chocked.

"S-se-Sesshomaru... But how... You're dead... I saw... How..." She couldn't even form a proper sentence as she stared into the golden eyes of her dead mate, eyes that stared at her emotionlessly. His eyes, eyes that she feel in love with and that swallowed her whole, showed no even a shred of emotion toward her.

"It has been 13 years mate." He finally spoke, his deep voice washing over her. It was as if a fire had been ignited within her, her knees giving in, sending her to the ground in shock.

"How..?" She whispered, standing on shaking legs she moved closer to him. He had to be an illusion! Her mate was dead! Was he truly alive? Had he return to her after so long?

Her hand reached up to cup his face and she drew back immediately, he was real! He was living! He was flesh and bones once more! But how? He had died years ago so it was impossible for him to have come back to her. It was really him! The intimidating armor that now sported a crack at the side. White pristine clothing with red designs. It was him...

A snarl ripped through Sesshomaru's chest as he slashed at her. She cried out in pain as she felt his claws tear at her arm. She glared at him, hatred in her eyes. Her Sesshomaru would have never hit her.

"You traitorous bitch." He growled out as he kneeled before her. "You have slept with another."

Dread pooled in the pit of her stomach.

_Sasuke_.

Oh how could she have forgotten! She was carrying Sasuke's scent on her, there was no way Sesshomaru would have not noticed.

"You were gone, Sesshomaru." Kagome weakly spoke, her eyes reverting back to their original color, she turned away and hugged herself. "You were dead! You have been dead for 13 years! I was lost and depressed, you must understand please. I never intended for it to happen. We were teammates and next thing I knew, we became lovers. He was there for me in my time of need Sesshomaru. When all I wished for was for death to come and claim me! I was shattered! A broken shell of who I once was without you here with me by my side! He helped me! Sasuke helped me get a home, helped me deal with your death, and helped raise our son's! He-"

"He is raising my heirs!" Red began to seep into his eyes as his markings grew jagged. With a snarl he snapped his wrist and a green whip shot out and struck Kagome on across her chest. "Harlot." He hissed. "To think I, Sesshomaru, gave my heart to a treacherous bitch."

Kagome cried out as his whip hit her across the face. He was beyond reasoning now. She had said the wrong thing and now his beast was in control. And she was powerless! She could do nothing because he was in his right to punish her. It was seen as a crime in Youkai society to take another man to your bed if mated. But he was dead! He died! Their mating was void! Void! A stinging on her neck made her take a sharp intake of breath.

A trembling hand reach up to touch her neck and she froze in horror. Her hand had brushed across two puncture marks and fire blazed within her.

How was this possible! Her mating mark had vanished when he died! They all died that day and after 3 years she and Kikyo were sent here! He would have come for her in those three years but he never did. He was dead! She saw him fall!

"It escapes my intelligence as to how I could mate with a lying whore such as yourself. You deceived this Sesshomaru. You left us all for dead, taking my heirs from me! You fled like the coward you are and forsook us."

"I never deceived you! I loved you se- ahhh!"

"Lies!" He shouted as he appeared in front of her, grasping her slender neck and chocking her. "I made a mistake mating you. Answer me this Miko," his breath fanned across her face as he hissed out his question. "Are those pups even mine?"

"Y-yes!" She rasped out as she tried to get him to release her. She felt so powerless at that moment but what could she do. Her past had come back to haunt her and she was staring at it in the face. Her beast screamed at her to not touch him but it also demanded respect for her decisions and justice. She wouldn't fight him. He was the father of her son's and her first true love. He was her everything. So how could she bring herself to fight him?

How could she...

It was ironic really. Was this how InuYasha felt when Kikyo was revived? She could now say that she honestly understood and greatly admired him now. To be able to carry these feelings she was feeling for so long must have been hard and he did it for years. She gasped for air when he released her.

"Pick up Enshiga." He ordered.

"No."

"I will not repeat myself. Pick. Up. Enshiga."

Staring down at the sword he had gifted her, she felt tears slip down her face. Why was fate so cruel? Why must she always suffer! Picking up her sword she steeled herself for what was to come.

Gold leaked into blue, her eyes glowing with her Ki.

He stared at her as she drew her sword and then he vanished. Kagome raised her blade quickly just as he reappeared above her, both blades clashing. They launched at one another and meet clash for clash. The lightning and thunder seemed to boom every time their swords met.

With each hit Kagome felt her heart twist in pain. Why? Why, why, why, why, why! Why was she always the one who suffered! Why!

oOo

Her eyes slid open as she stood from her meditative position. The candles that surrounded her flickered wildly even with no wind. She could feel it like a beacon in the night.

Five powerful beings off in the distance. Two priestesses and three demons. All but one was fighting, the darkest one of them all. He was shrouded by darkness, waiting for his moment to strike, watching. The other four were filled with anger and sorrow. She could feel the pain in each priestesses soul as if it were her own.

"Is it time?"

Looking at the red haired blue eyes man she shook her head. "No. The battle has started but the finale has yet to come." She spoke as her blue eyes glazed over. "Chaos, sorrow, betrayal, darkness are what awaits if he is not defeated. I cannot intervene, not yet."

"I see. When the time comes, tell me and I shall go with you."

"That is not necessary, Gaara."

"But it is my wish to go as well. You will not argue with me over this, my lady."

Sighing she nodded her head. "Very well."

oOo

Reviews! Omg

Edited 8/18/16


	23. Liar! Accusations!

Fatal Attraction Chapter 23: Liar! Accusations Recap: "I see. When the time comes, tell me and I shall go with you." "That is not necessary Gaara." "But it is my wish to go as well. You will not argue with me over this my lady." Sighing she nodded her head. "Very well." Story: oOo "Die InuYasha!" Kikyo shouted as she fired the arrow she held taunt. 'I believed in you. I trusted you.' The sound of her arrow sailing through the air was ignored as she glared at InuYasha, just as coldly as he was. The pain in her shoulder was great but not as much as the agony she felt at having been betrayed. Her arrow held true as it pierced his chest with such force he was pinned to the Sacred Tree. The shock on his face barely registered within her mind as she watched the jewel fall from his hands. Inuyasha gasped as his hand remained out stretching to try miserably to get the jewel. The wind picked up as the trees swayed, leaves dancing around them. Inuyasha glared at her as he tried to speak. "K-Kikyo" his hand outstretched weakly towards her. "How could- I though-" She staggered her way to the jewel, blood trailing behind her as she gave a grunt of pain once she finally reach it. She allowed her bow to fall and got down on her knees. Kaede ran to her side worried for her big sister, her loyal villagers following behind her. "Sister Kikyo. Lady Kikyo." They repeated. "Who did this to you Kikyo?" She grasped the jewel, staring down at it with hate. Pain racked through her body as she felt warm liquid-her blood, increase in its flow from her over exertion. "The Sacred Jewel, it was all because of this." She spoke her body shaking as she stared sadly at it. "Hmmm!" She tried to muffle her cry of agony as she felt sharp jolts of pain shoot through her arm. Opening her clenched hand she showed the jewel to Kaede. "Listen to me Kaeda. Take the Sacred Jewel and burn it with my body, that way it will never fall into the hands of evil again." The pain became to much for her human body. Her heart couldn't take any more and with a painful jerk it stopped beating. Kaede screamed out her name as her body sailed towards the ground, the jewel still held in her hand, cradled in her chest. On Kikyo's beautiful face an expression of sadness remained as she took in her last breath. That day she had died of not just mortal wounds but of a broken heart. That was the day InuYasha had also died at the hands of the only woman he had ever loved and would forever continue to love. Yet Kikyo was brought back just as InuYasha was released from his slumber. Years filled with longing, hate, vengeance, and sorrow soon followed their return to the world of the living. But as fate would have it Kikyo would always be meant to suffer. "Why?" She weakly questioned as she held her bloody shoulder, mindful of her wounds. The scene was all to familiar to her. InuYasha stared at her with such hatred she froze. Why would such a look grace her beloveds face? It was like time had rewound, set to repeat itself at one of her most horrific life events. Looking into those golden eyes that first drew her in with their loneliness, their longing, eyes that made her fell for him, she shuddered. Two lost souls searching for acceptance and love had found each other that faithful day, 67 years ago. But now looking into his eye she saw nothing but hate. Inuyasha raised his hand, flexing his fingers making them crack. He sneered at her, a look never once derected at her until now. "You know, Kikyo," he said as he began to walk around her in circles. "I thought you loved me. But I guess I was wrong. You never loved me, liar." "What! How could you ever think such things InuYasha! Never once have I shown you that I did not love you! I am no liar and I do love you!" "Just stop it! Stop your lies! If you have loved me you would have never left us for dead! You abandoned me! I thought you were different from the rest, that someone like you could actually love a halfbreed like me, but now I see how wrong I was. You're no different from all those other demon hating humans." Kikyo tried to reach out for him but InuYasha only stepped back repulsed by her. He acted as if her very touch would burn him, like her hands, hands that had touched and loved his body, would tear into his skin. "I never abandoned you! Even while revived I may have harbored hatred for you but my love still remained. I have always loved you InuYasha, half human, half demon." She tried as she felt her heart break. Why was he saying such things to her? "Please tell me what's wrong. What can I do to help you believe in me?" She pleaded. He continued to circle her, remaining quiet as his eyes glared at her. He then spoke after a minute of silence. "Nothing." He spat out as he finally paused in his pacing. His dog ears were pinned back to his head a warning to his growing anger. "There is no point in trying to look the saint in my eyes any longer. You showed me your true colors Kikyo and this time I will never forgive you." Kikyo sobbed as she used her free hand to hug herself. She didn't know what to do! He was accusing her of something she held no recollection off. He spoke with such conviction it was hard to believe he was lying. But she knew the truth, she had never once abandoned InuYasha to his fate like he said she did. In the beginning she may have tried to end his life but she had tried to end hers with his because she loved him. She couldn't bring herself to end his life. She never betrayed him. Never. "InuYasha you know me. You know the magnitude of my love for you. Once, we were tricked into betraying one another, you came to that revelation and opened my eyes to the truth. When hate was all we held onto we managed to fall in love once more, once all the lies were unmasked. Tell me what happened please, please." She begged as she tried to reach for him again. Her hand grasped the end of his Fire Rat sleeve before she heard a snarl. InuYasha snarled as he felt his haori sleeve being tugged in her grip. Barring his fangs at her he harshly ripped his sleeve from her, making her fall to the ground. Kikyo managed to catch herself on her hands but she cried out when the pain in her shoulder increased. "You know what happened! You and Kagome abandoned Sesshomaru and I to our fate! Both of you are nothing but traitors," a rueful grin grace his face. "But who would expect less from two women who share the same soul. Reincarnation and incarnation, two women whose hearts are frozen over like ice." Her eyes widened at the reference to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru was dead, he died with InuYasha. "But Sesshomaru died that day along with you! Your bodies were purified! We search for three full years InuYasha! Three long years of searching and hoping," she turned her head away trying to hide her tears but knew he could smell them. Her fist clenched as she recalled all the search parties. "Each year we found nothing, no trace of you, your brother, or Naraku. Midoriko came to us one night and said Sesshomaru and you had reached the sacred place, and Naraku had finally been pulled into the jewel. Every month a group of scouts were sent to search for you and Sesshomaru. Upon their return, every time, they returned empty handed. We had given up hope and so when Midoriko appeared we gave little resistance in our departure from the Feudal Era." The sound of sniffing reached her ears letting her know InuYasha was smelling for any lies and her tears. He seemed to be fighting with himself over something if the growls he gave off were anything to go by. She could sense the conflicting emotions in his aura and she wondered what was wrong with him. "I don't believe a word that's coming out of your pretty red lips. Please, all you wanted was for the jewel to vanish so you could become a ordinary woman. You betrayed me and took advantage, with the jewel gone, to start a new life. I don't know how I could ever believe in your lies, and do you want to know the worst part?" He questioned. When she didn't answer he spoke again, his voice growing with his ire. "How much I loved a liar like you, but I won't fall for it again! This time I won't let a few love words and your petty tears stop me! And unlike before," he paused as he raised his clawed hand. "This time I won't be the one taken down." He promised as he slashed at her. "Die Kikyo!" oOo (Inu Pov) Inuyahsa felt his blood boil hotter and hotter at each word that left Kikyo's lips. Did she really think he was stupid enough to fall for her tricks again!? Not this time. 'Die InuYasha!' Her cold brown eyes flashed through his mind. 'I never doubted you, not for a minute. Yet you deceived me.' He remembered the betrayal he felt at the moment, as he felt a ghost of pain in his chest, the spot where her arrow had pierced his chest. He snarled down at her. She was no good, she never was! Sesshomaru was right, he should have never given his heart to her. Naraku was right, Kikyo was nothing but just a pretty face willing to step over anyone to get her way. Her touch repulsed him. He remembered when her hands graced his body under the moonlight. Her tender touch was all a lie. Those whispered words of love were lies! Her kisses were fake! She was a liar. Hearing her tale of how thing happened made him scoff. She never looked for him. She never cared. All the suffering he had went through, the pain, it was all her fault. She forgot all about him once the jewel vanished, leaving him to suffer. Smelling her tears he growled. Faker! He wouldn't fall for her tears this time. Each droplet that fell from her chin was counterfeit just like her. But this time would be different. 'Die InuYasha!' That day he had been beaten by her, having been placed in an eternal slumber. She had won and at the cost of her life but this time he wouldn't be hit by a sealing arrow and he would not die. No, this time Kikyo would be the one to lose, history would repeat itself but to his benefit. This time Kikyo would know how he felt all those years ago. "Die Kikyo!" oOo Kagome cried out in pain as Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga cut into her side. He showed her no mercy as he littered her body with deep, painful lacerations either by his sword, whip or claws. She tried to fight back with Enshiga but he never left himself open. In her life time there had only ever been one man whom bested her in battle, a man whom she could never defeat in the age old dance of swordsmanship. Sesshomaru was the epitome of perfection, living up to his namesake. No matter how much she tried she was never the victor in their spar's. He didn't speak a word as he mercilessly brutalized her body. He was silent and struck like a snake hidden in the grass. She had managed to cut small pieces of his clothing and armor off but not nearly as much as he had her. "Sesshomaru, stop this madness!" She ordered as she managed to block a strong swing to her left. Their swords locked as he pushed her back. She ground her teeth together as she tried to push back but even with her Ki enhanced strength he over powered her. "Please mate!" A deep, feral snarl ripped its way through his chest up his throat. His emotionless face was replaced by a sneer as he swiped at her with his claws. "Do not dare to speak to me in such a familiar manor!" He growled as she dodged his claws only for him to kick her feet out from under her. He stared down at her cold and hard, his eyes locked with her golden hues. "I love you, Sesshomaru. Always and forever. I will always be yours." Kagome whispered in his pointed ear, kissing down his neck. Her kimono too pulled down her shoulder, her free breast pressing into his own naked chest. "My King." She lovingly purred. "I wish to be yours tonight. Take me as your mate, Sesshomaru. I give to you my love and soul. Never before has anything ever felt more right then when I'm here with you, in your arms. You've shown me how valuable I am. How strong I could become. In these short few years we've been together I've come to realize," she paused to kiss him slowly. "I cannot take another day without being yours completely. I want to scream to the heavens that I'm yours. I want to proudly display your mark and claim myself as yours." His arm reached up behind her back, gripping her neck to guide her lips to his. "If that is your wish, My Queen." He whispered back, lovingly caressing her face. She was his match, the other half of himself he had no idea was missing. She was his moon, stunning and proud. "You inspire something in me, a deep feeling of belonging. You, my Queen, are the only woman whom I shall ever love. I swear to you my eternal fidelity, only you shall be my One. I give you my sword in order to always protect you. I give you my Oath, Kagome. An oath of undying devotion and affection, protection and myself." And oh so silently as he pulled her close, allowing her to cry silently into his neck, "I love you, my mate." He whispered before allowing his fangs to gain purchase upon her neck. Kagome's tears flowed heavily at his whispered words. Never once had he told her he loved her, his actions speaking greater than any words ever could, but in that moment, it felt as if something had been solidified. Their power rose, mingling together, mixing and dancing around both beings. That night she became his for the first time. Their love seemingly flowing through his castle as he roared his conquest. He shook his head to rid himself of her memory. Those words she had spoken to him so lovingly were all lies. Mere words used to trick him into believing her. "Your are the same as every other female sullying this earth. You are no different from those gold digging whores. To think I tied myself to you, mated you. Disgusting. You took your chance, the moment I was gone, you took over my palace, lands, and riches. You waited for it and once it happened you hurriedly claimed it all. You abandoned me, your mate for power and money." Kagome got up to her feet ignoring her wounds as she glared at him. She would not be accused of such horrible things and if he thought she would not put up a fight he was wrong. "I will not stand here and be accused of something I did not do! I am nothing like those money hungry whores in the courts! I will never stoop to such levels! You body was purified during the final battle! Neither your body nor InuYasha's was found. I took over the Western Lands so it would not fall! I took over in your stead and for the benefit of our son's! I am a loyal mate! Never once had the idea of double crossing you came to mind! Why do you accuse me of such heinous deeds? Why?!" She demanded as she screamed in his face. His hand shot up to her throat, holding it but not squeezing when he saw the look on her face. "Go ahead and do it." She dared. "Snap my neck like you do those who stand in your way." Her eyes softened as she looked into his amber colored eyes. He held so much hate, so much betrayal. It hurt her to know that he was hurting, although he didn't show it, but she wasn't the one who put such feelings there. She allowed Enshiga to fall to the floor and placed one hand on his chest before removing the hand on her throat with the other. Slowly she placed his hand on her own chest right over her heart. "Do you feel that?" She questioned but when his glare remained she continued. "Our hearts, they beat in time together Sesshomaru, they always have. The day you disappeared was the day my heart shattered. But Kikyo and the pup's- OUR pup's,brought me back from the edge of insanity. My life without you was hell on earth. I will admit that yes, I took a lover, Sasuke, but you must UNDERSTAND Sesshomaru," she pleaded as she placed her hands on both sides of his face. She tried to show him with her eyes all the pain and love she had felt and still did feel. "I needed someone to pull me out of the darkness. I needed to try and lesson the pain you left behind. I needed to try and forget the pain. I needed to find another reason to live. Kikyo, Maru, and Taisho gave me the light at the end of the darkness but it was Sasuke who pulled me out." Sesshomaru's glare seemed to intensify as he growled louder. "You love him." The anger in his voice frightened her and she knew he smelled it but she paused in shock. Did she love Sasuke? Looking into Sesshomaru's icy depths she felt nothing but confusion. All these feeling of love, longing, and sorrow were beginning to be to much for her. Did she love him? Did she truly love him like she did Sesshomaru? She again questioned herself but she found no answer. She couldn't think properly, all she knew was that her Mate was back in her arms. But she was confused on her feelings for Sasuke. Yes she did care for him but was it love or was she simply clinging to him like a security blanket like Kikyo said she was. She doubted it was that because she felt like it was something more, she just wasn't sure. "I am not sure of my feeling towards Sasuke." She admitted. "He has been not my rock and savior, my lover whom I care for but," she quickly said when she sensed Sesshomaru's anger about to explode. "But I love you." oOo (Sesshomaru's Pov) "But I love you." Once those words left her mouth Sesshomaru felt a rush of warmth, but he didn't know what it was. At hearing her words he was both furious but something else. Whenever he thought on it, his mind grew fuzzy before drawing a blank. His gaze traveled from her sad blue colored eyes to her stained lips. Why did he have this over whelming urge to capture her lips in his and take her until she was raw from screaming with pleasure? Another side of him, a darker side demanded he injure her again, draw her blood until she was dead at his feet but... Unable to control himself he slammed his lips down on hers. There was no romance nor love only savagery. He ignored her whimpers of pain as he gripped her arms in a bruising way. He felt lust but as soon as it came it fled only to be replaced by his anger. "Ahhhh!" Kagome cried out as his hand impaled her stomach just as he bit into her neck. His beast screamed at him to mark her again, to let her know who she belonged to. It wanted her punished for her adultery and he did just that. Once he was satisfied he allowed her body to fall to the ground withering in pain. Licking the blood off his lips his eyes narrowed. "You will always be mine." And he vanished just like that leaving her in the middle of the street bleeding and crying. oOo Kiba had been walking around that night with Akimaru, both feeling restless. A bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it. His thoughts shifted to Kikyo. She was so sad all the time, he noticed. Although to many others she seemed cold and harsh, he saw the deep sadness in her eyes. There was just something about her that drew him in and made him fall for her more. "Ruff!" He blinked in alarm, having not expected his partner to suddenly start barking like crazy. Akimaru's fur was staring up and his ear and tail were straight, something was wrong. "What is it buddy? Is some-" BOOM! He turned quickly to where Akimaru was staring at and saw a large flash of pink before smoke rose. His eyes widened in realization. The only people he knew to have weird pink powers were Kagome and Kikyo, and even then Kagome's had more purple to it. "Let's go!" He said as he hopped on top of Akimaru and they both raced to where the explosion had come from. Hearing voices, his got off his companions back and peeked from around a tree. His eyes widened at what he saw. A man with white hair and dog ears was practically foaming at the mouth, as Kikyo's sword pointed at him. The man was smoking, blisters and blood coating his hands and the side of his face. "Please," Kikyo's soft voice reach his ears. His heart clenched at hearing how broken she sounded. "Please, stop this InuYasha." The man, InuYasha snarled as he aided his hand threateningly. We're those claws? "Not until I make you suffer just like you did me." At hearing that Kiba stepped out of his hiding spot. "Leave her alone!" He shouted as he made to run to Kikyo's side. A frosty glare from said woman stopped him. Tears were in her eyes as she herself growled at him. "Do not interfere!" "But Kikyo-" "Go away! Go home!" She shouted as she used her sword to point in some random direction. "What goes on here is of no concern of yours. Leave now." InuYasha laughed loud and hard at this. Even while wounded he managed to hold his sides as if this was the funniest thing he had ever seen. "You still act as if the world is yours." He said as he bowed down and mockingly said, "My Lady." Akimaru barked again as a while blur ran pass them and to InuYasha's side. "We leave now halfbreed." A man who looked a great deal like InuYasha said. Kikyo gasped as she stared in shock at him. "Sesshomaru! How is this possible?!" She exclaimed as she began to feel her head hurt. Sesshomaru was alive too? Akimaru barred his fangs at the two brothers ready to fight. Sesshomaru turned his glare onto the dog. His hackles rose as he growled back fiercely, InuYasha growling by his side too. Akimaru began to whimper as their growls increased, lowering himself onto the floor. His instincts were screaming at him to submit to these two Alpha males. They were the real deal and he feared them. "Akimaru! What's wrong? Get up!" Kiba said as he kneeled down next to his childhood friend who trembled. "Pathetic." InuYasha said as he walked over towards Kikyo. "At least he knows who the Alpha's around here are." And he squatted down to Kikyo's level and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "This is not over, not by a long shot. It's far from over." He promised as he applied pressure onto her shoulder making her cry out before she fainted. Turing to look at the wannabe dog boy InuYasha gave him a smirk. "She's MY woman pipsqueak so stop fantasizing about what's MINE." It was easy enough to smell Kiba's desire and much easier to see, so InuYasha made sure to emphasize who Kikyo belonged too. "See you around Kid." oOo "Where are we?" Maru demanded as he looked around the holding cell they were in. It was a dungeon really. On either side of him Sarada and Taisho sat chained also, far enough that they couldn't reach one another. Kagura shook her head making her brown and white hair sway around her. "This shall be your home for the next, hmm," she paused before cheerfully saying, "for the rest of your lives which should be really short." And she left leaving them alone. Maru frowned as he tried to sniff or hear out anything. He frowned after a minute. "We are far from Konoha, in what I assume to be near an abandoned area. There is no other life for miles." He informed his brother and Sarada. Sarada's eyes widened as she fixed her glasses. "What? We barely traveled for a few minutes! How could we be so far from Konoha!" "That woman," Taisho spoke up. "She is a wind witch. That would mean she could travel faster then most using the wind." "So we are stuck in a castle with no one around for miles. Then what do we do?" She asked. Her worry was evident as she glanced around. The cell was cold and kind of scary and dark. She wondered who was holding them captive and if she would see her mother. Looking into Maru's eyes, he noticed the fear and worry in hers. He gave her a reassuring look as he spoke. "We wait, that is all we can do for now." But deep down he too was worried. His beast was ragging like a hell hound. 'ALPHA. ALPHA. ALPHA.' It repeated almost in pain. He wondered what was going on with it. Was his mother hurt? 'ALPHA BITCH! RUN! ALPHA MAD!' No matter what he said to it his beast wouldn't elaborate. Why would it tell him to run from his own mother? Why was his mother mad? She was coming for them! "Don't worry mother will come. Everything will be alright." He promised. Sarada's deep black eyes glared at him. "Don't lie to make us feel better! Nothing will be alright! My mother was behind this kidnapping and we are being held captive by strong sadistic people! Demon or something! So don't tell me everything will be alright cause it won't!" "Calm down Sarada! I know your scared and sad but don't take it out on Maru." She crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Then tell him not to make things seem okay by lying. I would prefer he just tell me the truth, things will only get worse from here." A dark chuckle filled the room as the temperature seemed to drop. Red eyes stared at them through the darkness of the now open door. "How right you are Sa-ra-da, how right you are. Kukukuku..." oOo Review please! Thank you for all the lovely reviews guys! Your the best! oOo So I added some things. Edited 8/18/16 


	24. Father

Fatal Attraction Chapter 24: Father

Recap**:**

_She crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Then tell him not to make things seem okay by lying. I would he just tell me the truth, things will only get worse from here."_

_A dark chuckle filled the room as the temperature seemed to drop. Red eyes stared at them from the darkness of the now open door._

_'__How right you are Sa-ra-da, how right you are. Kukukuku…"_

Story**:**

oOo

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound of beeping reached Kagome's ears as she began to regain consciousness. She could just barely make out two male voices. She tried to open her eyes but they felt heavy, like they were glued together, as if she hadn't slept for years. Where the hell was she, she wondered as she tried to speak but no words came out.

"How… be like… kids…"

Beep.

"…patient… wake up…"

Beep.

Their words were butchered as the ringing in her head worsened. She managed to crake her eyes opened just the slightest. Bright lights stung her eyes as she shut them closed, regret ling having opened them.

"ome… Ka… gome…"

Who was calling out her name? She tried once more to open her eyes and talk but as soon as they opened she felt a wave of dizziness take over, her vision began to grow dark. Why was she so weak? Amber eyes came to mind.

_Sesshomaru_.

She tried desperately to fight against the sudden drowsiness that came over her but in the end she ended up succumbing to the darkness.

oOo

Sasuke paced worriedly across the hospital room. Sitting in a chair next to the window Naruto watched his friend try to create a pit in the floor from all his pacing. His blue eyes turned to look at the two hospital beds in the room. Kagome and Kikyo both lied in separate beds motionless and pail. Three days had pass since the attack and kidnapping of Maru, Taisho, and Sarada. Both women had not woken up, their bodies sporting large and deadly wounds. Kikyo's shoulder, back, neck, and chest were so brutally ripped open that it would be a miracle if she ever gained movement of her arm again. Even with all the bandages blood still seeped through, making the nurses change the gauze every three times a day. The damage done to her muscles and tendons, having been nearly taken off, made the nurses doubt she would even be able to have full move to of her neck either.

Kagome was just a worse if not more so having had a hand through her stomach. Her forehead and the left side of her face were wrapped up. Her chest, stomach, upper arms, back, and thighs were all bandaged. She looked like a mummy with her bloodstained bandages covering almost her whole body. The puncture wound on her stomach wouldn't heal due to a foreign substance in it; poison was what the doctors said. The wipe marks on her body had all been coated with poison or acid making her wounds much more deadly and severe. Each laceration on her body looked to be done by a sword but according to the witnesses it was not just a blade but claws that injured her.

And then came another worry for Naruto. Not only had the kids been taken by Kagura and that Miroku guy but those two men that Kikyo and Kagome fought, he believed Kiba said Kikyo called them both Sesshomaru and InuYasha, seemed to hold a very deep connection to both woman. Civilians and Shinobi alike had told him of the kiss Sesshomaru gave Kagome before he plunged his hand into her abdomen and according to Kiba, InuYasha claimed Kikyo as his. There was also the fact that many were talking about how much Maru looked like Sesshomaru, now that he thought of it they had the same name. His eyes grew sad as they landed on both women. So their estranged significant others had attacked them and helped in the kidnapping of Kagome's sons.

"I can't take this anymore!" Sasuke shouted as he hit the hospitals white walls, his fist easily sinking in it. "How long will they be like this? We need to go save our kids!""

Naruto shook his head as he crossed his arms. "We need to be patient Sasuke. They will wake up soon and when they do we will get the kids." It was hard for Naruto to say those words to his friend because he knew if it had been Kimawari or Bolt he would be racing after them right now. Hell, he would have torn up this damn room by now if it was Hinata in that hospital bed! But patience was needed. They wouldn't get the kids back if they rushed into things like fools that would only get the kids hurt in the end.

The sound of fabric rustling, just barely noticeable reached Naruto's ears as he looked to Kagome. Her fingers were just barely moving and he quickly moved to her side.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome." He called out as Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand and tried calling out to her.

Kagome's eyes were just barely opened but closed in the next few seconds, she had lost consciousness again.

"Damn it!" Sasuke exclaimed as he stood back up and gripped his hair in frustration. "Neither of them are well enough to stay awake, Sarada and the boys are in those people's clutches, and now Maru's father is in the picture! I want answers! I want my kids! What the hell!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Sasuke." Naruto said as he placed Kagome's hand back at her side. "They're both in critical condition and the kids are strong, Maru and Taisho are powerful and so is Sarada, they can handle themselves long enough until help arrives, I'm sure. As for this Sesshomaru guy," Sasuke noticed the look of pity in Naruto's eyes. "I can't really say because in the end it's really her choice, either she wants to be with you or him, which I doubt considering how he left her but he is the father of her kids."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment lost in thought. Would she return to this Sesshomaru fellow's side? Would she leave him for Sesshomaru? No, she wouldn't, not after the beating he gave her…

Would she…

oOo

It was pitch black when Taisho woke up from his nap. Sarada and Maru were already awake and talking silently which was a relief to him. Sarada had refused to talk to Maru after their first night of being taken but she seemed to have gotten over it now, her fear of the man with red eyes must have made her get over her anger. During their time in the dungeon they had only been give small portions of food each day, bread and water. Since his brother and he didn't need to eat as much as Sarada they allowed for her to have half their food and water. So far only Kagura and Miroku ever entered their cell. Their master had only appeared in the shadows that one night and not once had he returned. Sarada had still not seen her mother but she just knew she was in the castle somewhere.

Maru oddly enough had grown very silent except for the occasional sentences here and there, which is why he was relieved to see his brother talking to Sarada when he woke up. Still even then he was not very talkative more so than he normally was in Konoha. It was like his brother was waiting for something. Each day Maru would look to the west from the rising of the sun to noon, like if he knew something was happening or something. It was weird.

"I wish we could find a way out of here." Sarada spoke us. "I want to go home to papa and the others." Just as she said that a furious aura brushed against Maru's and Taisho's own auras.

"Seems like we have a visitor." Taisho said loudly as he stared pointedly at the cell door.

Sarada stiffened hoping it was not that man again. When she had first heard his voice she remembered the feeling of fear he invoked in her. His voice may have been silky and deep but it was like that of a demons.

"Go away!" she demanded as she glared at the door. "If you even think of touching a hair on our head my Father-"

The words died on her lips as the door opened. There standing before her was none other than her own mother. She may have looked the same but her hair had grown a little longer, her eyes darker, and her skin lighter. She was different yet the same. Sakura's eyes were set in a glare as she stared down at her daughter.

"It's always about you father isn't it? It's always papa this, papa that." Sakura walked closer until she was a foot away. "I'm always put on the backburner for you dad."

"M-mother?"

A dark smile slid onto Sakura's face as she nodded before turning to the twins. "I bet your thinking you mother will come and save you hmmm?" there was something hidden in the way she said that but Taisho answered anyways.

"She will always come for us. We are her pup's, she is our mother."

Sakura laughed as she walked towards the door. "You don't know your mother then. She will abandon you." She said as she opened it. "Maybe hearing it from someone else, someone more trustworthy will make it more believable for you."

Maru's golden eyes darkened as he growled at her, he didn't like the feeling he was getting. Someone was standing behind the door and his beast was clawing at his mind.

'ALPHA! ALPHA! ALPHA!'

'Is mother here?' he questioned the beast but it continued to repeat the same word over and over.

Sakura opened the door and out from the shadows stepped out a man whom made them forget how to breathe for a moment.

Long silver hair cascaded down his back and golden eyes stared at them emotionlessly. The resemblance was uncanny and there was no doubt in Sarada's mind as to who this man was.

"Who would be more trustworthy then your own father?"

'ALPHA MALE!'

oOo

review please!

Editors 8/18/16


	25. Meeting His Pup's I

Fatal Attraction Chapter 25: Meeting His Pup's

Recap:

_'ALPHA! ALPHA! ALPHA!'_

_'Is mother here?' He questioned the beast but it continued to repeat the same word over and over._

_Sakura opened the door and out from the shadows stepped out a man whom made them forget how to breath for a moment._

_Long silver hair cascaded down his back and golden eyes stared at them emotionlessly. The resemblance was uncanny and there was no doubt in Sarada's mind as to who this man was._

_"Who would be more trustworthy then your own father?"_

_'ALPHA MALE!'_

Story:

oOo

Sesshomaru grunted as he sparred with his brother, shoving InuYasha away. His frustration levels had reached an all time high, more so then when his father left the Tetsusaiga to InuYasha. His beast would not be silent as it continued to scream for Kagome. He didn't understand why it insisted on continuing to cry out for her. She betrayed them, yet it yearned for her touch, her love. Then came the confusion for his actions that night. He had marked her once again as his. The mating mark on her neck may have appeared once she saw him but it was faded, slowly but surely, it was vanishing. If he had waited a few more days it would have completely disappeared from existence and yet he reclaimed her.

He couldn't understand his actions and this angered him. He was always in control and for once he wasn't, not when near Kagome. He tried to think back to the past when she had him under her spell but he could never remember anything and when he began to see something, he gained a painful ache within his head. The only thing he remembered was his sudden imprisonment up to this very moment. What made things worse, was the desire to go to Kagome, to take her in body, mind, and soul.

Not only was Sesshomaru confused, he was also angry. All his life he was taught to never loose control of his emotions, to never be ruled by them. His father showed him the ways of war and how to rule the West. Before his father had fallen prey to his love for Izayoi, the Inu No Taisho had been a man of power, a man who ruled his lands with an iron fist. His mother had also played a large role in his childhood. She was a cynical woman and raised him to be her personal entertainment, setting him up to fail in his younger years. She made him stronger with each test and in the end had been the one to make him truly believe in his fathers teachings without question, emotions were a weakness and weakness led to disgrace and downfall. His father only proved his mothers words true as he died, and all for his love for a mortal woman.

He had in the end become a disgrace to his lineage and he had fallen. It was as if all he had ever learned meant nothing when he was with Kagome. He had foolishly fallen for her, a viper, and had payed the price for his mistake.

So in an attempt to get his mind off of things he began training from the first sight of light in the sky to noon. Sometimes InuYasha would go with him and sometimes it would be just himself. Yet even then, Kagome still crossed his mind.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Is that all you've got!" InuYasha's voice cut through his thoughts as he swung the Tetsusaiga at him (I don't feel like explaining how they have their weapons, use your imagination please). Sesshomaru deftly parried before slashing down at InuYasha.

"Silence half breed!"

InuYasha frowned at the comment before he lowered his sword. His idiot of a half brother was acting strange and he didn't like it.

"Okay that's it! What is wrong with you! Your not acting like yourself at all!" He demanded.

"You think you know this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked as he sheathed his blade at his side. Fool, he knew nothing about him and if InuYasha knew what was good for him, he would shut that trap of his.

"I have known you long enough to see that something is eating at you. You're not fighting me with everything you got! You're distracted. We've been at it for three hours now and you haven't thrown me into a tree yet, which you seem to like doing every damn hour! You aren't even making the usually taunts at me! It's about her isn't it?"

Sesshomaru stood still in silence for a minute. Was he really acting so different? InuYasha was right, usually after every hour he would send the Hanyou sailing into a tree out of boredom or make snide remarks. Hearing him ask if it was about her made him frown. Was he that predictable?

"I'm not saying your predictable, Sesshomaru." InuYasha said as if reading his mind. "I've just been thinking about Kikyo a lot lately and I imagine you've had Kagome on your mind too."

InuYasha moved to sit down on the grass his body seemed to be relaxed, but Sesshomaru knew he was far from it. Seeing Kikyo again had made InuYasha more volatile and stressed. His half brother was just as haunted as he.

"You know every time I try to think back to the past I can't remember much? It's weird but I figured its probably the stress or something. Yet every time I try to remember I can't help but think something's wrong. Like if there is a reason it's all blocked. The only thing I can even remember is the betrayal and anger."

Sesshomaru sat down beside him and looked to the sky. "Where are you going with this little brother?"

"I don't know honestly. All I know is that as soon as I saw Kikyo, I not only had this urge to hurt her, but I also wanted to love her like before. I wanted to know if you felt the same I guess. Is that what's bothering you? Loving a woman who clearly cares nothing for you?" The bitterness in his voice was clear to Sesshomaru, his brother was hurting, but also confused and frustrated.

He thought for a moment on how he felt. His emotions were mixed and his beast was a wreak. "This Sesshomaru has too noticed such. It was the same for me as it was for you, seeing Kagome. My beast has been restless, wanting Kagome." He admitted.

"Have you gone to see the boys?"

"No."

Silence hung between them at his negative response. InuYasha was at a loss of what to say. He had though Sesshomaru would have wanted to meet his pups by now.

"Why haven't you gone to see them?"

"This Sesshomaru does not know if they are even mine."

InuYasha laughed at this, earning himself a frosty glare from his older brother. After a few minutes of laughter, Sesshomaru got up to leave before InuYasha stopped him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, it's just that I know Kagome never slept with anyone else in the feudal era, she was prissy about that, all fussily and stuff. Those brats are yours, I'm certain on that."

"Yet she still slept with another, Sasuke I believe she said."

"With your superior nose, you would have known if she cheated on you. Just go and meet those pups, sniff it out and see if their yours or not that's all. Either they are or they're not it won't change the fact that Kikyo and Kagome will be killed, so there's nothing to worry there."

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru begun to walk away. Things were not as simple or as easy as InuYasha made them out to be. His mate, the person whom his beast yearned for, the only one, had betrayed him. She took all that was his and bedded another, one not him. His sons -if the were even his, had been raised by another man, not by he, their father. The only woman he had ever loved and given himself to completely had turned her back so easily on him.

"Before lecturing and giving advice to others, perhaps you should do so to yourself."

InuYasha growled as he watched his brother vanish through the entryway. "Bastard."

oOo

Sakura paused mid knock, wondering if she should or shouldn't. Of course, Naraku had ordered her to get Sesshomaru but he didn't say when. She could always leave while she could but then her master would be mad at her. There was just something about the silver haired male that intimidated her. He was like Naraku and wouldn't hesitate to try and kill her. She didn't know how Kagome could be with someone like that, then again she didn't understand how a sexy man like Sesshomaru would even want Kagome. She always got the best ones apparently and that made Sakura jealous.

'Come on girl, you can do this.' She mentally prepped herself. 'Grow a pair and knock!' Her inner self shouted.

Taking a deep breath she thumped the wood three times and waited.

"Enter."

Opening the door she entered the room. Sesshomaru was seated on the bed looking at nothing in particular. His eyes were set in a cold glare staring at her. His eyes held nothing and it was that emptiness within them that caused her to fear him. Of course she feared Naraku more, but with her master she felt a strong form of attraction, of want. With Naraku his eyes showed his every intention, he bared everything for all to see. All of his hate and malice shown within his crimson orbs. With Sesshomaru she saw nothing, a void so to say. The only emotion she had ever seen flash across those icy depths were anger and vengeance. There was no telling when he would strike or how. There were no warnings to his prey when he grew tired of them, just as she knew there would be no warning when he decided she was no longer needed and that made her fear him.

"Say what you need and be gone."

His rude remark made her huff in anger, but she swallowed her smart remark. "Lord Naraku sent me here to get you. Please follow me." She said as she motioned to the door.

Sesshomaru stood from the bed and followed, his curiosity peeked. Naraku had let him be, since the night they invaded Konoha, so for him to summon him, something important was going to happen. "Where are we going?" He demanded once he realized they were not heading in Naraku's direction.

Sakura gave him a small smirk as she lead him down a set of stairs and then down a dark corridor. "To see your sons of course."

She never expected to be slammed into a wall with his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. His teeth were barred at her showing his large, white, sharp canine's.

"And you neglected to tell this Sesshomaru this information the moment you stepped foot within my bed chamber." His voice was low and deadly, eyes promising punishment.

"I-I'm sorry!" She rasped out as she kicked her feet out trying to get him to let go.

Sesshomaru snarled and threw her to the floor. "Move." He ordered as he waited impatiently for her to get up. With the smell of miasma in the air it was hard for him to smell things out, unless they were close to him, a down side to living in his masters castle.

Sakura got up slowly, shooting a quick glare at the larger male before walking forward. After a few more twists and turns they began to hear voices coming from a cell door.

"I wish we could find a way out of here." Sarada's voice reached their ears as they walked closer. "I want to go home to papa and the others."

Sakura growled silently as she listened to her daughter. Why was it that it was always Sasuke? Why was it never her name that left Sarada's lips when she was in some form of panic or danger? Somehow Kagome's two brats knew someone was at the door and told Sarada. She silently cursed their superior nose and hearing but now that she knew what their father and mother were, she understood it all now. The only reason they were so powerful was because they were all demons.

"Seems like we have a visitor."

"Go away!" Sarada demanded. The fear in her voice was just barely but Sakura heard it. Perhaps her master scared her a little too much their first night. "If you even think of touching a hair on our head my Father-"

Sakura told Sesshomaru to wait before she opened the door at that moment, ignoring his growl, and watched as the words died on her daughters lips as the door opened. Sarada stared up at her in shock. She glared down at her daughter.

"It's always about your father isn't it? It's always papa this, papa that." Sakura said as she walked closer until she was a foot away from the kids. Why was it always Sasuke, who her daughter ran too for everything? Was she not also her parent! "I'm always put on the back-burner for your dad."

"M-mother?" Sarada whispered in shock as she examined Sakura and her new look. A dark smile slid onto Sakura's face as she nodded before turning to the twins.

"I bet your thinking your mother will come and save you, hmmm?" Oh how she couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when she opened that door. As soon as Kagome's dirty little secret was revealed, they would want nothing to do with the bitch, much less her Sasuke.

"She will always come for us. We are her pups, she is our mother."

Sakura laughed as she walked towards the door. "You don't know your mother then. She will abandon you." She said as she opened it. Oh how she felt the anticipation build up more and more. "Maybe hearing it from someone else, someone more trustworthy, will make it more believable for you."

Sesshomaru stepped into the room once the door was fully opened. He heard the way one of the boys growled at Sakura and his beast purred in pride. As he entered Sesshomaru noticed the way they froze in shock.

"Who would be more trustworthy then your own father?"

His eyes took in the forms of the two boys within the cell. The one who had called Sakura out, had wild black hair that fell mysteriously into his bright blue eyes contrasting greatly with his pale skin. He strongly resembled Kagome but Sesshomaru noted the similarities he and the boy held, the same nose, eyes shape, and some facial structures such as the cheeks and chin. He held a dark and mysterious beauty to him just as his mother.

Turning to the other boy, Sesshomaru felt his breath hitch, shocked filling him. His hair fell to his waist in a waterfall of silver, his skin was a fair tanned color with eyes that were that of molten lava. A replica of him, without markings. Everything about this boy was his, the only thing that he saw that wasn't were the cheekbones. He had his mothers high cheekbones and Sesshomaru knew that with age, with just his facial structure he would bring many woman down to their knees.

They were both beautiful, creations from his love for Kagome. Something stirred deep within Sesshomaru as he stared at them. Not only did he feel pride as he gazed upon his progeny, but he felt something warm deep within. His beast was preening with pride as he sniffed the air, there was no doubt, these were his heirs. His scent along with Kagome's were mixed together to create their own unique scents.

"What form of joke is this!" The boy who looked most like him growled out, as he stood and tried to lunge himself at Sakura. The chains stopped him, making the boy growl. Both twins glared at Sakura with such ferocity, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk, oh they were his sons alright.

"Your acting like your mother, Sesshomaru, like a rabid dog. You too InuTaisho" She sneered as she glared hatefully at them. Sakura gasped as she once again found herself slammed into a wall and this time with no mercy. She cried out as she felt her cheekbone and jaw crack.

'KILL THE WOMAN WHO DARES TO INSULT OUR PUPS AND MATE!' His beast growled out at him. The moment she insulted his pups, Sesshomaru's beast had taken control of his body for but a moment and proceeded to slam Sakura into the wall. Normally he would have objected to such displays of emotions but he couldn't find it in him to care.

"Insult my heirs once more and it will be your death. Now leave." He demanded and waited until she left the cell room. Once she was gone he turned to his sons, ignoring the girl in the far corner, his focus solely on his Pup's.

oOo

Slamming the door to Naraku's thrown room open, Sakura stormed over to her master. She walked right up to him and pushed Kagura away from him, making the wind witch hiss at her. Inner Sakura snickered as she saw the angry look on Kagura's face.

"I won't be treated like this! Do something about the way Sesshomaru treats me, please master!" She begged as she kneeled before him. "He treats me like I'm no better then dirt!"

Naraku laughed at that. "It is because your are no better then the dirt he walks upon." He said smirking at Sakura's hurt face. "Sesshomaru was a lord, the king of demons! Of course he would see you as scum but then again," he leaned down to caress her cheek. "Humans are nothing but filth upon the earth, you are no exception." And he pushed her back, making her fall on her bottom. "Never enter here in such a manor again, nor without permission, Kagura come." He said.

Kagura smirked arrogantly at Sakura, as she took her place back beside Naraku, her head in his lap and him petting her duo colored hair.

"Now run along little girl, your smell is beginning to irritate my nose." Kagura said as she wrinkled her nose to emphasize her point. She rubbed more salt into the wound by snuggling into Naraku's lap.

Sakura sneered at her making Kagura growl. So the little human wanted to play did she? So be it. "Bad mistake."

Kagura's eyes darkened so much they began to look like a muddy red brown. Her pupils vanished as she stared into Sakura's eyes and it was then Sakura felt an immense sharp pain in her chest.

"Oh, your soul is dripping with taint." Kagura said as she licked her lips. "A good treat for me, no?"

"M-master!" Sakura gasped out in pain as she reached for Naraku.

He didn't immediately help her, letting Kagura have her fun for a while before he intervened. "Enough Kagura." He said as he combed through her hair. "Let the human go."

Huffing, Kagura pouted as she released Sakura from her hold. "And I was having such fun!" She gave him a pitiful look, similar to that of a children having had their favorite toy taken. "You owe me."

Naraku smirked down at her as he lied back down in his seat. "Fret not my dear, you will have your fun soon enough." He promised before turning to Sakura. "Now leave."

Sakura set one final glare at Kagura before she left the room, a promise of things to come, payback.

oOo

Let me know what you think guys! Review please and before you may say it I know this chapter sucked (I'm just not feeling it) and I promise things will pick up and get better after all *SPOILERS* its a love triangle coming up soon! Can't wait for the desire and confusion, solitude and passions to take over Kagome's life!


	26. Meeting His Pup's II

Fatal Attraction Chapter 26: Meeting His Pup's II

Recap:

_Huffing, Kagura pouted as she released Sakura from her hold. "And I was having such fun!" She gave him a pitiful look, similar to that of a child having had their favorite toy taken. "You owe me."_

_Naraku smirked down at her as he lied back down in his seat. "Fret not my dear, you will have your fun soon enough." He promised before turning to Sakura. "Now leave."_

_Sakura set one final glare at Kagura before she left the room, a promise of things to come, payback._

Story:

oOo

Maru and Taisho stared up at Sesshomaru in shock. They were at a loss of what to say, having never met their father before. It was shocking seeing him for the first time and how much he looked like Maru. So this was the man they were told about, strong and powerful, their father. He looked so intimidating standing there, carrying himself as a god would. Right before their eyes, stood the great and powerful Lord of the West.

'So this is who you have been referring to all this time, not mother, but father, our Alpha.' Maru's beast rumbled an affirmative.

'_Alpha male here. Alpha protect, freedom_.' his beast replied.

'How I wish you spoke full sentences.' Maru said. He beast never seemed to speak proper sentences, speaking as a child would. He hoped that with time it would change.

Taking in a deep breath, Maru exhaled before speaking. It was difficult trying to speak to him, how do you speak to your father who was thought to be dead? "How are you alive after all this time? Mother said you died in the Final Battle? If you are dead, then how is this possible or are you simply a clone of some sort?"

Sesshomaru frowned. Was it that imposable to believe he was alive? Did they not hold faith that he would return to them? "I am no clone nor an illusion, I am Lord Sesshomaru, your sire. Your mother has poisoned your mind my son, for I never died during the final battle." His eyes narrowed as his voice grew dark. She had dared to lie to his heirs. "Your mother abandoned me to my fate, left me for dead."

"Liar!" Taisho snarled as he stood up. He glared at Sesshomaru as best as he could, as he tried to defend his mother. "Mom never would have done that! She loved you! If she had betrayed you, then why is it she tells us almost every day about you? Why does she speak about you with such love and longing! If anything you're the one who did the abandoning if you're standing here now before me, not my mom!"

"Never would I abandon my pups," Sesshomaru said as he moved closer. "The woman you call mother, is nothing more than a harlot filled with greed. I will not have you, my son, call me a liar. The blood of an Inu Youkai runs through your veins, my blood. Use your nose and see that no deceit is spoken to you. Your mother is a traitor."

Sharing a look, both brothers sniffed the air and listened. He smelled for Moonlight and Forest Rain, no type of spice litter his scent as it would a liar. His heart beat was steady and strong, not missing a beat nor changing pace. He was telling the truth but how was that possible. Their mother had never told them a lie, her scent never changed when speaking of their father's death it only changed to sadness. Yet how was it that their father stood before them telling the truth? It was simply not possible.

Seeing their confusion and disbelief, Sesshomaru moved to kneel down before them. Allowing his hands to rest on each head, he trailed them down to their cheeks, cupping them. His presence was that of comfort and promise, that of a father as he allowed his aura to engulf them.

It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket, safe and sound, similar to their mother's aura. Sesshomaru's scent soothed them as a purr like growl escaped his chest.

"I promise you this, my son's," he spoke his voice strong and calm. "I shall open your eyes to the truth and once it has happened, never again shall you be deceived. I will protect you, my pups, from all harm... Even from that of your own mother. And never again will I be separated from you, I vow this to you." He promised, pulling them into his arms.

"And we will fight till the death in order to protect her. I know my mother, she loved you, and she still does. If you care for us as you say you do, then search for answers. You say she abandoned you, then find out why. You say she is greedy, then why did she leave the West -a land full of riches, for a village with nothing to offer but shelter and peace. Do not be so quick to pass judgment on others before knowing the whole story. Mother always said that was one of your downsides, believing in what you believe to be true then what is the truth, seeing only your side and not another's. What if you are wrong about mother? What if you misunderstood or something happened? Could you live with the guilt of knowing you killed her, when she was innocent? Could you?" Maru said as he felt his eyes close.

Ryujin buried his face into Sesshomaru's Mokomoko, his eyes growing heavy as he spoke, his voice soft and sleepy. "She said you had honor, prove to us that you do. Show me that she did abandon you, if you want me to believe you. You may be my sire and rightful Alpha, but mother is my Alpha and the one who raised me. If what you say is true, I cannot promise that I will not stand in your way, but I will go with you, no matter how much it would hurt me. Maru is right though. We know mother and I know she never, EVER, would leave you to your fate. Know the whole truth before you pass judgment on her, but I assure you, you are wrong."

Sarada who had remained silent through all this simply watched with calculating eyes. It was a shock to finally know who the twin's father was but something was wrong. She didn't know how or why but every time he spoke of Kagome, Sarada saw a purple-black glow outline Sesshomaru's body. She had tried rubbing her eyes a few times but it was still there. Her eyes itched but no matter how much she rubbed it, it would still be itchy and sting a little bit. She listened to Sesshomaru promise the twin's protection and truth. It was a very touching promise but she thought it was very mistaken. The twins thought so too. Obviously something had gone wrong down the line between him and Kagome. Either one of them was lying or there was something deeper and darker at play.

But she wondered how Kagome would react to Sesshomaru's 'return'. Would she stay with her father or leave him for Sesshomaru? It was tough even for her, to decide which was better. Either she returns with her husband and father to her children or stay and create a new life with her papa.

"You, girl."

She quickly looked up from her musings and gasped as seeing such a piercing gaze. Sesshomaru looked at her with obvious disdain but also with some form of recognition. The boys seemed to be sleeping now, so it was just him and her.

"Yes?" She questioned, a little scared of what he may say, but she tried to disguise it with a brave front. He was powerful and they say he handled her mother. Showed her that he would have no mercy on those he was angered by.

"Your sire's name girl."

"What? My sire?"

"I detest repeating myself girl. I will say it once more, your sire, what is his name."

Becoming confused she answered, only to be rewarded with a growl.

Hearing another heart beat within the cell, Sesshomaru turned to the girl, the bastard's daughter. She had been silent since his arrival and looked to be contemplating something. Her scent caused him to still for a moment. It was slightly similar to the one that coated Kagome's body.

After hearing her response to his question, he growled. This was the daughter of the man Kagome was sleeping with. Seeing as she looked nothing like the pink haired woman he assumed she took after her father.

"Once they awaken, tell them I shall return in the morning." He ordered before abruptly vanishing. He had much to think about, but for now he had a mission and InuYasha would help him.

oOo

Short I know but taking a word from my mother's friend. I will say only this: I have the 'fuck-Its' along with the blues.

Edited 8/18/16


	27. Late Night Visitor

Fatal Attraction Chapter 27: Late Night Visitor

Recap:

_After hearing her response to his question, he growled. This was the daughter of the man Kagome was sleeping with. Seeing as she looked nothing like the pink haired woman he assumed she took after her father._

_"Once they awaken, tell them I shall return in the morning." He ordered before abruptly vanishing. He had much to think about, but for now he had a mission and InuYasha would help him._

Story:

oOo

InuYasha cursed his luck as he grumbled under his breath, pacing around the corridor leading to the dungeons. Of course it had to be him keeping an ear out for the damn brats and for Naraku! Sesshomaru was such a fucking bastard! He just barged into his room whole he was sleeping -mind you his first nights rest in four days, and started demanding shit like he was queen!

Looking outside he saw the moon had moved, almost vanishing behind the large castle walls. He would say it was around three in the morning and he once against cursed but at Sesshomaru. This would be a long night.

oOo

"Bye Ino-sensei! If you get hungry the dumplings and dango I made Chikari are in the fridge!" A medic said as she waved goodbye to the blond haired woman who happened to be her mentor.

Ino smiled at her and waved. "Okay and thank you Honica, have a good night!"

She began to work on patient forms. It was only her tonight on the night shift. Not even an hour passed before Ino sighed and set down her pen. It was so quiet in the hospital. Normally on Wednesdays Karin was with her but the red head was sick with the flu. Deciding to cheek on the patients she quickly walked around the reception desk. Everyone was sleeping soundly and nothing seemed to be amiss. Soon Ino came to the room the Higurashi sisters occupied.

She scanned over their forms and sighed. They were pretty banged up and had yet to respond. Kikyo was recovering quicker than Kagome was but showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. As she looked at Kagome she frowned. She didn't condone the affair she was having with Sasuke but neither did she agree with Sakura's actions. Thinking back to when Sasuke and Sakura got engaged, when Sakura had become pregnant and shook her head. She was there when Sasuke told her he didn't love her and though it stupid of Sakura to except but Sasuke had been stupid by even proposing. But she understood he was bound by his honor.

The only thing that left her worried was that man, the twin's father. Kagome called out his name once in a great while -thankfully Sasuke never heard her. It worried her because she knew the attack was but a step closer to the top, the true show had yet to begin, and Ino was afraid Kagome was the main act.

"Hopefully you two wake up soon. It's getting stressful with Sasuke's impatience." She said as she closed the door and returned to checking on the others. If she would have turned to look back she may have noticed the shadow that entered through the window but alas she did not.

oOo

He only had three hours, at best, left. Now that he knew the way to the village he made it there in but an hour, and he soon stood before the village gates. Now it was only a matter of finding Kagome and that was easy. His bond to her allowed him to find her easily. As he made his way to her his mind was pledged by his sons words. Each powerful leap he took was one step closer to Kagome and with it came their words.

"_We will fight till death in order to protect her. I know my mother, she loved you, and she still does_."

She never loved him. She used him and then left him. It sickened him to think that she had manipulated his pups into fighting for her, even against him.

"_If you care for us as you say you do, then search for answers. You say she abandoned you then find out why._"

Why she had abandoned him? That was a simple question. She was part Miko, what Miko willingly mated a Youkai. She was just like the rest of her kind, living solely for the purpose of destroying his kind. She had used her power and beauty against him, seducing him, drawing him in with her sinfulness. The temptation of her had been his downfall as she faster her spell. He had been doomed from the very beginning and he had fallen for her, that poisonous viper.

"_You say she is greedy then why did she leave the West -a land filled with riches, for a village with nothing to offer but shelter and peace_."

She most likely grew tired of his lands and instead chose to seek another fool whom she could ensnare in her web of lies.

"_Do not be so quick to pass judgment on others before knowing the whole story. Mother always said that was one of your downsides, believing in what you believe to be true then what is the truth, seeing only your side and not another's_."

How dare the bitch tell his son's of such a thing. Never had he been prone to such foolishness. He was a lord and what he said was law. Those who had fallen before his claws had all been killed with good reason. He was never wrong. But looking back to how he had judged the demon slayer and monk made him pause. They both proved to be strong, loyal, and honor bond. Perhaps... _No_!

"_What if you are wrong about mother? What if you misunderstood or something happened? Could you live with the guilt of knowing you killed her when she was innocent? Could you_?"

If she was innocent could he live knowing he had killed her? It was something that he had never thought of and this made him grunt in indignation. He was the terrible Lord of the West. He should never feel guilty for killing traitors, even his own mate. She betrayed him just as her incarnation did InuYasha! He would not regret killing the traitor.

With one last powerful leap he landed on the ledge of a window and looked inside. Kikyo was the first person he saw then Kagome. Slipping inside he made his way to Kagome's side. She was covered in bandages and smelled of blood and his poison. Staring down at her he noticed the pained look on her face. He not only injected her with his poison but also his acid, a deadly combination. He could feel her Reiki trying to purify the poison. If she were anyone else she would have died long ago but since she was his mate, she had some immunity to his family's poison. Seeing her in such pain caused him to pause.

"_What if you are wrong about mother? What if you misunderstood or something happened? Could you live with the guilt of knowing you killed her when she was innocent?" _Maru's words repeated once again in his head._ "Could you?_"

Could he really risk the possibility that she was innocent? Did InuYasha not also suffer a similar fate before? He could not recall seeing as he and InuYasha never spoke of such things, the strained relationship they held prevented such action. Could his mate be innocent? Would he feel guilt over killing her? He scoffed at this. Since when did he, a great lord, question himself much less feel guilt.

"_She said you had honor, prove to us that you do. Show me that she did abandon you if you want me to believe you. You may be my sire and rightful Alpha but mother is my Alpha and the one who raised me. If what you say is true I cannot promise that I will not stand in your way but I will go with you, no matter how much it would hurt me. Maru is right though. We know mother and I know she never, EVER, would leave you to your fate. Know the whole truth before you pass judgment on her, but I assure you, you are wrong_."

They each had spoken with such certainty, such conviction that it shocked him. Taisho had made it clear that he would fight for her but would not stay with her if she was the viper Sesshomaru said she was. They saw her as the true Alpha and not him as it should be. If they wanted proof then so be it, he would prove them wrong.

Running his hand down her face with his claws, claws that could have easily finish her, he nodded to himself. He was right and he would prove it. Using his claws to trace her lips he bent his head down, his silver locks cascading down around them. The urge to not only hurt her but to also care for her returned once more. He applied more pressure to her lips, cutting the flesh before placing his lips upon hers. As soon as her blood met his tongue it was as if a fire was set ablaze within him making him smirk into the kiss. She would always be his, always.

"I will prove to my heirs who you truly are." He promised as he pulled away. "I will kill the human who you have bedded and then I shall do away with you once you have admitted to your transgressions." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth that he ignored before he pushed the feelings away to walk to the window. The sun was just barely visible; he had an hour to return. Looking back at Kagome once more he licked his lips, savoring the taste of her blood and vanished just as the first ray of sun light hit the room.

oOo

InuYasha's head began to drop as his eyes closed. A few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt him. Just as he began to fall into unconsciousness pain exploded around him and in his face.

Sesshomaru grunted as he let his fist fall to his side.

"What the hell was that for!" InuYasha shouted as he shot up to snarl in his brother's face. A bright red mark adored his left cheek as blood trickled out of his mouth from where his teeth had pierced his cheek.

"Hn."

"You fucking drama queen!"

oOo

okay I gotta admit the chapter sucked a lot. But I just wasn't feeling it.

Edited 8/18/16


	28. I'm back! Please read

Hello my readers!

I have edited this story and all its chapters. Please re-read and enjoy. Since those of you who have already reviewed for the deleted chapter leading up to 31, please leave a review as a guest with you screen name, please and thank you.

some things you may want to know.

kagome and Ryujin have blue eyes.

Ryujin is now named InuTaisho, Taisho for short.

and over all. I added more detail to some chapters.

Enjoy


	29. A Mad Man

Fatal Attraction Chapter 28: A Mad Man

Note: I had originally planned to discontinue this story but a review stopped me.

Recap:

_Sesshomaru grunted as he let his fist fall to his side._

_"What the hell was that for!" InuYasha shouted as he shot up to snarl in his brother's face. A bright red mark adored his left cheek as blood trickled out of his mouth from where his teeth had pierced his cheek._

_"Hn."_

_"You fucking drama queen!"_

Story:

oOo

Naraku smirked as he stared out his window looking off into the distance. His mind formulated plan after plan. He left no strings loose or tangled in each scheme his maniacal mind managed to create. For each plan he made a backup, and for each set back an ace was up his sleeve. He left no possible outcomes unsolved, not one rock was left unturned in his path to victory. No longer would he be stopped, his plans foiled by not just his old enemies -now turned puppets, but his heart.

A dark laughter escaped his lips as he thought of his wretched heart. The heart that once belonged to the human bandit Onigumo. He still remembered the day of his creation. The me numerous demons who had answered the call of the wounded bandit.

_"My soul is rancid to the core, yet it still holds value. Feast of my flesh; I must posses my former mobility, then the jewel will be mine, not to mention the lovely maiden Kikyo. Feast on me, demons! Devourer me! And in exchange, bestow me with your mobility and strength."_

"Onigumo. He was unable to move and yet yearned for Kikyo to such a degree that he offered his body to a host of demons, to be reborn as myself." He mused. "It's that fool of a mortals heart which aches for Kikyo, and like before it continued to affect me. Nonsense," he smirked, his white pupils dilating. "Both Priestess's have greatly underestimated me. They no not what lengths I will go through- nay! What lengths I have gone through in order to achieve my goals." His time trapped within the jewel had been well rewarding to him, a step closer to his ultimate triumph.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of the Shikon. How easy it had become for him, manipulating and deceiving. Never did he think it would be he the one to be played like a puppet. The jewel had used him from the very beginning, right from the moment he was born. It had seen the evil in his heart and the things he would soon come to do, what he was destined to become. The jewel had seen Kikyo and her kindness, along with InuYasha's past. They were its first victims, three of the four main players to its game, leading up to the main target. Kagome. Before they were even created it was decided that both he and Kagome would take the places of Midoriko and Magetsuhi in order to help sustain it. Kikyo and InuYasha had simply been the first step in its pursuit for sustenance.

Now, things were different. He now knew the jewels motives and its workings thanks to the his old ally. Never again would he be used as if he were a weak Youkai.

"This time I shall not fail." He spoke into the night as his eyes closed. To any he would look asleep but he was far from slumber. Naraku was merely plotting and as he thought longer, the more confident he became. "My debt to the serpent will be paid and I will have my reward soon enough."

His thoughts soon wandered to the pups within his dungeon and an idea he had been playing with came to mind. He already had those Kikyo and Kagome loved within his grasp, so what better way of hurting them then taking away the children they had both raised. It would be easy enough just as it was with Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

There was also the girl within the cell. She was of no importance to him yet he could practically smell the power lurking inside her. She too could be of use to him if properly trained.

Opening his eyes they glowed with the light of the sun as he turned to his door. It was time to visit the children once more.

oOo

"Do you ever intended to tell me your name, My Lady?" Gaara questioned as he sat behind her in the temple. His eyes took in her form as he waited for her response. She was a very beautiful woman with long black hair and pale skin. The armor and clothing she once wore had been replaced with something similar to what one of the noble women would wear- something about waiting for the right moment to don them on once more. But her sword never once left her side.

She was an enigma. So mysterious yet sad. He knew she was waiting for the upcoming battle she told him about. He didn't know what her part in it was, all he knew was that it would be a big problem should the battle be lost.

"For now my true name shall remain a mystery to you and yours, it is for the best it not be known. I will tell you this, I hailed from the Takayanagi Clan, my family name was once Takayanagi." She said as she caressed her blade's hilt. "You may call me by that, young one." It had been a long time since she had given her family name to anyone. After all she was but a child at merely seven summers old when they had perished in the night. Her family was long gone and she had soon been taken in by a powerful clan. It was there she had learned to hone her Reiki and battle techniques to kill demons. The village became her home and she become its protectress.

"It had been quite a while since I have gone by that surname. Feel free to use it as your wish."

Gaara nodded as he tried to remember if he had ever heard of that clan but came up with nothing. The clan had to either be formed far away or it didn't exist, but he went along with it. Something told him to believe in her. He trusted her and her words.

"Very well, Lady Takayanagi. So tell me, what is it your see? Are we any closer to the battle you spoke of?"

Lady Takayanagi sighed as she stared into the candles flame. "The battle is still a long ways away but it is coming. Evil never sleeps nor does it stop. I hold faith that we will win but," she paused as she closed her deep blue eyes in thought. "There will be casualties. I know that among the few who will ascend to the sacred place, one of my own will die, but I know not who. And when they do I know not how the tides may change."

Gaara hummed in though. "They why stay here? I know you said you cannot interfere, not yet at least, but why not go and have them within your reach instead of being so far away?"

Lady Takayanagi turned to smile at him. "You are a smart man Gaara." She complimented. "Alas I cannot go for only when I am needed, when my adversary has placed his hands upon the destiny Lady Fate has created, can I interfere. My time will come soon but it is not now."

Nodding Gaara stood. "I understand." He said as he turned to leave. "Supper will be served soon." He told her as he left.

As soon as he left her smile dropped. The beautiful appearance she held morphed into one of hate as she stared into the flickering flame. "This time I shall be ready." She promised as her eyes narrowed. "I will eliminate them both and rid the world of their taint."

Her blade rattled at her side. Moving her hand to rest upon the hilt it stopped. "Be calm my friend, all will be as it should." As she made this promise Hogosha hummed, flaring its power in agreement.

"All shall be as it should." She repeated.

oOo

The cell was silent as Sarada watched the twins sleep. Whatever that man, Sesshomaru, did made them sleep the whole night. It was already morning and they had yet to wake up.

Her mind went to her mother and how much she had change. Part of her blamed her papa and Kagome but another part knew that this thing that was happening to her mom was in essence Sakura. Even if the whole affair thing never happened, her mom would have still harbored a lot of ill thoughts and feeling that would have come out sooner or later. Many village woman still chased after her papa and with each attempt at taking him Sakura seemed to grow more violent and paranoid. It was sad and she really hoped her mother would see the errors in her ways and come back to them. Even if her parents remained separated her mom still had some admirers. She could always find her happy ending with someone else. But with the way things were going she feared her mother may be too far gone.

"So you are awake."

She froze, recognizing the voice. Finally she saw the man whom made her fear for her life. He was handsome. Where's Sesshomaru had a light beauty to him this man held one of darkness. He scared her.

"What do you want."

"Kukukuku," he laughed at the fear in her voice. "You will see soon enough." He said as he kneeled down in front of the boys. Touching their forehead's she watched as his hands glowed before he pulled away.

"Tell me girl." Naraku said as he walked over too her. "How far are you willing to go in order to save your own life? Who would you be willing to rid the world of in order to live?"

Save her own life? What? Images of her being tortured flooded her mind. Just what did he have in mind? Where was her father? How come he hadn't found them yet! She feared the implications of Naraku's question. Just what was this mad man up to?

oOo

This is technically half of the originally chapter 28. I'll post the other two up soon when they are finished.

What do you think?


	30. Dark Whisper I

Fatal Attraction Chapter 29: Dark Whispers I

Recap:

_"Tell me girl." Naraku said as he walked over too her. "How far are you willing to go in order to save your own life? Who would you be willing to rid the world of in order to live?"_

Save her own life? What? Images of her being tortured flooded her mind. Just what did he have in mind? Where was her father? How come he hadn't found them yet! She feared the implications of Naraku's question. Just what was this mad man up to?

Story:

oOo

(Maru's Dream. AN: underlined sentences in this part will be Naraku speaking to the twins. Italics will be the people in the dreams speaking. The twins will be regular.)

A dreamless slumber enveloped him. His body warm, his beast silent. For what felt like an eternity he floated in darkness- not the dark void like kind but a soothing darkness, his fathers Youki seemingly wrapped around him in a cocoon.

As he slept suspended in air, the smell of copper filled his nose, breaking through his tranquil slumber. Where was that smell coming from? Eyelids heavy with sleep fluttered open, fighting the blissful trance he had fallen in.

No longer was he surrounded by pitch black. Gently falling to his feet he observed the forest he suddenly found himself in.

"What is this place?" He asked. Never had he seen a forest so beautiful. The moons rays of light escaped through the clouds and down the trees, illuminated a pathway that lead somewhere into the forest. Everything was blurry, like a haze almost, making everything seem much more otherworldly. "Where am I?"

Something compelled him to walk further into the forest. It told him to go deeper into it, into the heart of it all. Brows knitting together he sniffed the air. The scent of copper seemed to be coming from down that path. Giving into the urge he began his journey into the thick lush, following the path. After what seemed like an eternity, but what he knew had only been minutes, he entered a large clearing.

His amber eyes widened in shock. The once beautiful forest became bloody, bodies lying upon the floor. Trees lied broken. The ground in some areas uprooted or torn apart.

Maru felt his pulse quicken. Never had he seen such, such brutality! The carcasses of creatures- _Demons_, his mind whispered, were scattered everywhere. Some limbs were still moving and even _churning_ he realized with disgust. As he walked further, his legs shaking, Maru felt cold liquid soak his feet. Looking down he realized in horror that it was blood. So much blood had been spilt that the ground was unable to swallow it all down. He was standing in a large pool of liquid that stubbornly refused to drain into the earth. And he realized with dread that he was dinky into the muddy ground, as if he were in a swamp or even standing on quicksand.

He sprang away, almost tripping in his efforts to escape the red liquid. His hand clenched around something mushy. Pupils now dilated he looked down to his hand. Bulbous yellow eyes stared up at him. He had grasped the head of a decapitated goblin-spider.

"_Curse you_... _Priestess_..." It rasped.

He let go immediately, cautiously walking where he walked, trying to calm his fast beating heart. Priestess? Who was that think talking to? A dark chuckled sounded out through the clearing. Turning his head ever so slowly, afraid to see what else would pop up his felt his heart stop as he gazed upon the dead bodies of the people who had captured them were lying on the floor, dead. But it wasn't that that made his heart stop.

It was the sight of Kikyo and his mother standing in the center of it all, covered in crimson. Next to them stood the evil man from before, laughing and smirking.

"_It's over._" Kagome said as she laughed. It was a maniacal kind of laughter, twisted and dark.

Kikyo smirked, placing her bow on her shoulder. "_Now, we continue as planned. The West is ours. With Sesshomaru and InuYasha gone the thrown now falls to your hands, as rightful Lady, Kagome._"

Naraku chuckled, holding his hand out. "_T'was easy, this game of puppets and master. Kukukuku, I trust you will hold your end of the bargain. I played my part as expected, now for my prize_." He said.

A sneer worked its way on to Kagome's face as she threw a pink stone at him which he caught with ease.

"_And you shall keep yours. Never show your face to us nor speak of this alliance again in exchange for the jewel._"

"_As you wish, Mi'Lady_." And he vanished leaving the two sisters alone in their triumph.

The forest faded along with both women and bodies. In place of the bloody field, he now stood inside another dungeon. Maru allowed a gasp to escape his parted lips in horror.

Their father and another man who resembled him were chained within the large cell.

"_I won't kill you, not yet at least_." Naraku taunted, standing in front of them, tentacles trailing behind him. "_I've decided, out of what little goodness remains in my heart_," a fake sympathetic look crossed his face, his voice filled with a mocking tone. "_To open your eyes to the kind of women who claim to love you, thus breaking my bargain- but still keeping it in the end thus. Kanna, if you will."_

An albino girl seemed to materialize from the darkness, stepping out from the darkest corner of the room. She adjusted her white mirror to aline perfectly with the two captives. A quick flash of light flashed across the mirrors surface before, like a movie, Kikyo and Kagome appeared with Naraku once more.

"_You were expecting me_." Naraku stated, standing before both Priestess's in his baboon pelt. "_Why_?"

"_We have a proposition for you, Narak_u." Kikyo spoke, stepping forward. "_An alliance between the three of us_."

"_And why would I ally myself with the two very women I despise_?"

"_Simple_." Kagome said holding up a chunk of a jewel. "_We will give you the jewel once it is complete_."

The hollow's of the baboon mask glowed red as a smirk slithered its way onto his pale face. "_And what must I do_?"

"_You will kill our group come the day of the final battle. Leave no one but Kagome and myself alive of course. We will give you the jewel after that but you must never show your face to us again. You will not interfere with anything pertaining to us and you will never speak of this deal for as long as you shall live_." Kikyo said.

"_That is all you must do, Naraku, and the Shikon will be yours_."

"_Kukukuku! You have yourself a bargain_."

"That's not true!" Maru shouted. "My mother and Kikyo would never have created a pact with a devil like you!"

"_With Sesshomaru gone we can rule the West!_" Kagome laughed, twirling around the castle halls merrily like a woman who's just been proposed to. "_I no longer have to pretend to love that filthy dog and you no longer need to be with that half breed!_"

Trailing behind her, dressed in lavish robes Kikyo smiled. "_And no more scrubbing my skin raw. I much prefer the smell of blood on my person then that of a dogs_." She snakily remarked. "_It's a miracle we even lasted as long as we did. I don't know how much longer I could take dealing with that mongrel and his touch. To this that half breed though I could ever love him_." She laughed before smiling at Kagome, linking there arms.

Making their way to the dining room both woman sat down, waiting to be served. "_Sesshomaru and InuYasha are most likely dead by now. The West is ours, riches beyond our wildest dreams at out disposal! We are the most powerful Priestesses in the lands, Kikyo. Can you imagine!_"

Maru watched in shock as the women whom he and his brother have known since birth became nothing but backstabbing, money hungry whores. Horror filled him as he watched their father and uncle be subjected to many forms of torture.

"This isn't true! Stop it! Stop!" Maru cried out as he fell to his knees clutching his head. "It's all a lie." He whispered softly. "Mother and Kikyo would never do something like that! NEVER! I remember all the stories they told us. Naraku's always been a coward. He's trying to brake me. But I cannot let him win, I won't let him... But what if it's true..." Maru questioned himself. His father showed such hatred for their mother and with each vision shown to him he felt his confusion grow. He didn't want to believe what he saw, really he didn't, but everything felt so real!

"_KAGOME_!"

"_KIKYO_!"

Hearing the anger and betrayal that laced both silver haired males voices cut deep into him but Maru stood strong. He wouldn't allow his brother to lose faith in their mother just as he wouldn't believe in what he was watching! This man was a manipulator! He played people to his hearts content! He wouldn't believe a thing he was shown or heard until he talked with his mother and Kikyo!

"Kukukuku..." Laughter sounded around them, darkness beginning to envelop them. "_How sad. You and your brother both fight so hard to believe in that wretched woman's lies. Neither Kikyo nor Kagome wished to be with your father of InuYasha. You have been given all this proof. You've seen the raw hatred your father harbors and fosters toward the woman you call mother, yet you refuse to believe_." The voice spoke.

Kikyo appeared, bow drawn and pulled back. Absolute loathing shined in her chocolate depth. She released her arrow, pinning InuYasha to a large tree. "_Die InuYasha_!"

"Kikyo hated InuYasha. She never loved him."

"_I despise you with my last breath. My spirit cannot forget that all consuming hatred._"

Purification shot out of Kikyo's hands and she let go of InuYasha's hand. "_My soul shall not rest until I see you dead_!"

"Your mother even partook in the loss of your fathers arm."

A younger version of their mother appeared. She gave InuYasha a sword and proceeded to watch as InuYasha cut off their fathers arms.

Suddenly an arrow shot out of no where, missing their father. Kagome stood bow drawn and eyes narrowed. "_Next one I won't miss_!"

Maru shook his head furiously as his eyes shut tight. "No! Shut up!" He shouted. His beast raged in his head, screaming for their mother and father.

His beast's snarls, along with Naraku's voice and the visions shouting soon became to much for him to handle. In the physical world his back arched off the cement floor, his mouth open sing wide, unleashing a load and agonizingly painful scream. His Youki flared, wrapping around him. Before Sarada's eyes his fangs lengthened, wind appeared from no where, whipping their hair around.

Letting out one more scream his body feel to the ground, silent, unmoving.

Up in his room Naraku laughed, his glowing red eyes dimming slightly as he released Maru from his hold but still within Taisho's mind. Maru had been stronger than he had anticipated but like all the others before him Naraku would have no problem breaking him.

oOo

Done! Sorry but I was having issues with the twins dreams. Finally decided to make them separate instead of together. Next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully.

So what do you think?


	31. Dark Whisper II

Fatal Attraction Chapter 30: Dark Whisper II

**Who wants to do fan art for me? I have a few stories (this one included) that I would like someone to draw fan art off. If anyone would like to do it for me please let me know. **

Recap:

_Letting out one more scream his body feel to the ground, silent, unmoving. _

_Up in his room Naraku laughed, his glowing red eyes dimming slightly as he released Maru from his hold but still within Taisho's mind. Maru had been stronger than he had anticipated but like all the others before him Naraku would have no problem breaking him_.

Story:

oOo

(Taisho's Dream)

Taisho's own dream was no different. He had woken up to see a beautiful forest. Something compelled in to walk down the lengthy path, and he did. He marveled at the forests as he walked further down the path. The leaves and grass were a lush rich green, the bark was an earthly brown unlike the usual dark brown he usually saw on trees. He could here the cicada's and crickets singing.

Suddenly the forest seemed to go dark. The insects went silent. Then everything seemed to change. Not only had the forest become a dark and grey place but he had broken into a clearing. The gore and bodies that littered the ground, still moved. He felt his stomach go queasy as horror filled him. It was like something out of a horror movie! His face went green as he fought the urge to vomit.

Taisho then saw his aunt and mother standing with the man who had taken them. They seemed to different, so cold as he watched the exchange with growing disbelief. There was no way this was happening!

And then the scenery started changing every few minutes. With each scene he was forced to watch his mother and Kikyo become power hungry shrews. Everything he had even come to learn and hear about them was put to the question with each second that passed.

Kikyo jumped down from the waterfall, hair trailing elegantly behind her, dressed in grey armor. A beautiful sword was held high behind her. She landed with grace, pitching forward, slashing at Inuyasha. The blade embedded itself a quarter length deep into a tree behind him having dodged it. They clashed blades once more when she jerked the sword free.

Never once did she seem to show emotion. No remorse or even anger as she swung at him.

Taisho watched a his mother, dressed in the white and red clothing of a priestess, materialized a bow from a leaf and aimed for InuYasha's heart with an arrow. She let it fly, piercing him in the shoulder, near his heart. He fell motionless.

His father appeared along with his mother. Once more she held a bow and arrows aimed but at his father this time.

"_Leave or I won't miss this time_." She ordered, pulling the bow string further back.

Golden eyes narrowed. "_You will do well not to threaten this Sesshomaru._"

_"I don't care what you think. Leave now or I will purify you_."

"_You wouldn't dare_."

"_Try me_." Her blue eyes narrowed.

And he sprang forward, claws glowing green.

Shaking his head Taisho dropped to the ground. Sure his mother had told him she and his father got off on a bad start but this was crazy. He couldn't remember her telling him that they once fought with such ferocity. All she had ever said was that he wasn't friendly to begin with until his older sister Rin came into his life.

Darkness ensued. Voices whispered softly in the void he now found himself in.

"_InuYasha's life is mine to take_."

"_Sesshomaru is nothing but an overgrown dog_."

"_I shall never allow him to forget me_."

"_Come closer and I'll cut you_."

"_Die half breed_!"

"_I despise you with my last breath. My spirit cannot forget that all consuming hatred._"

"_I no longer have to pretend to love that filthy dog and you no longer need to be with that half breed!_"

Taisho now found himself in a large rich room. "_I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with that dogs mutt!_" Kagome screamed staring at her half naked form in the mirror.

Kikyo sneered from behind her. "_Get rid of it_!" She hissed.

"_I can't! The castle staff know I'm expecting! I can't just get rid of the child just like that_!"

"_Then your only option is to keep the abomination and deal with it, Kagome_."

Kagome sighed. "_I guess I have no choice. Damn_!" She slammed her fist down into her dresser. "_Looks like the West will have an heir after all_."

He flinched. That couldn't be true he thought sinking to his knees. He mother loved him and Maru. She would have never not want them, never! But the longer he watched the more everything he had even come to learn and hear about was put to the question.

"Do you see know, the true nature of your beloved mother?" Naraku's voice mocked. "You were never planned. All she ever wanted was riches and fame. Both she and Kikyo, acting the part of mourning mates, yet in reality are nothing more then snakes in the grass."

"You're wrong." Taisho weakly whispered. "Mother loves Maru and me. She told me that they day she discovered she was with child she because the happiest woman alive. She loved father... She loves us..." He gasped, breathing ragged as he felt his body become weak. "Stop... Please, make it stop. Stop..." He pleaded, hugging his knees to his chest.

All around him he heard nothing but his mothers voice, whispering venomous and scornful things to him. The voice he adored hearing slowly became something he wished would shut up.

"STOP IT!" He roads after one particularly nasty snub from Kikyo reached his ears.

"Kukukuku." Naraku laughed. "You've been deceived your whole life, child."

"No! Stop lying to me! GO AWAY!" He shouted, his Youki weakly flaring around him.

As he fell into sleeps embrace all Taisho heard was dark laughter.

(A/N: Yea I know. It sucked but I got annoyed with writing his dream. I'll edit it later though.)

Out side in the physical world Sarada's dark eyes gazed worriedly at the twin. Taisho was shaking, demanding someone go away along with something she couldn't make out. Maru on the other hand was all out growling, his claws digging into his palms. What had that evil man done to the them?

He hasn't come back since he did that weird glowing thing to them. That left her with time to think about what he had asked her. How far would she go to save herself? Who would she get rid off to live? Well, she liked to think she would go far to life and be successful in life. Like her dad. But unlike him could she get rid of someone for her own gain? She knew he father wasn't a saint. Sasuke had done a lot things that were cruel and evil to accomplish his goals. He didn't care who he stepped over to do it. But she had seen the damage that came with it. She didn't want that for herself.

oOo

Done! Next chapter will be Kikyo based with _MAYBE_ an explanation given to Sasuke and Naruto. Please let me know what you think and about my fan art note up top.

*Not Edited!


End file.
